Crossroads
by Eowyn6
Summary: After many trials and complications, Haldir and Éowyn are happily together at long last. But will their love endure when they find themselves caught in a nightmare upon visiting Mirkwood? Pairing Haldir & Éowyn ... Chapter 19 online. Please review.
1. Awakening

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Amin mela le - I love you. Cuiamin - my life. Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden. Mae govannen - well met. Éowyn ó Rohan - Éowyn from Rohan. Meleth nín - my love.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Crossroads  
  
Chapter 1 - Awakening  
  
The first rays of the sun were bathing Lothlórien in soft light. The Realm of the Lady of the Wood was awakening slowly. The soft voices of the Galadhrim mingled with the songs of the birds; it was the most beautiful sound Éowyn, Lady of Rohan, had ever heard. She was lying high above the ground in her beloved's arms. Haldir, Chief Guardian of the Golden Wood, keeper of her heart. She could feel his body against hers, his arm lying across her waist.  
  
Éowyn smiled to herself. This was her destiny. The only life she would know from now on. Slowly her thoughts drifted backwards in time, to ponder upon the things that had happened the last days and weeks. Ever since that night she had been sure she had lost everything. Now, as she felt her love so close to herself she could barely believe that she had almost... No, she would not think of it anymore.  
  
---  
  
They had of course attended the coronation of Aragorn, nay, Elessar. And shortly afterwards, Éowyn had witnessed something that had almost frozen her heart. She was in the palace gardens and strolled down to her favourite place by a small pond again when she heard raised voices. She was shocked as she realized who these voices belonged to. Elessar and Legolas. Apparently the elf was asking the King to finally make a decision as to who he would marry. Elessar had to marry; there was no question about that.  
  
And Legolas had found a worthy candidate. Someone who would accept the fact that she would never be the one the King loved. That she would always be in the shadows of Elessar's true love. Santhea was her name, a young Gondorian. But Elessar was stubborn; he wouldn't hurt his beloved by marrying another. After all they were bound. Only that this had already been Legolas' argument. "Do you not see? You need an heir, Aragorn. It will grieve me far more to see Gondor and Arnor fall into darkness again than to see you marry this young woman. I know that we will always be together. What is this small sacrifice compared to what we will share, forever?"  
  
Elessar was about to reply, but Legolas was already turning away from him, walking back to the palace. It was then that Éowyn made her presence known to the King. "He is right, you know? Your people, they will never understand. Not really at least. If you love him, you will do as he asks you. It will not change anything." Elessar smiled, nodding in approval. "And ever since when have you become so wise?" With a chuckle he looked around and added, "Are you sure Haldir is not around? What would he make of this?"  
  
Éowyn ignored the last comment and asked, "So you will marry?" The King took her hands in his, "I will. Or else I might lose him. You're my guardian angel it seems. How shall I do without you?" She smiled warmly at him, "I understand that Lórien is in Middle-Earth as well..." - "It is, and I shall visit as often as possible. However I fear that you won't be there anymore when I do." So he knew as well. Why did everyone just hint and never really say something. "You're just as bad as Legolas, did you know? Alright, keep your secrets." She would learn soon anyway.  
  
So it was on the last day of May that Elessar, King of Arnor and Gondor married Santhea, Lady of Lebennin. Éowyn could sense the relief that Haldir felt on the day of the wedding. There was no longer jealousy in him, only fear to drive her away again, to lose her. She leaned over to him, whispering in his ear, "Amin mela le, Haldir. Cuiamin." He smiled, and softly kissed her cheek. He was still wondering why he had not asked her to bind with him. He had wanted to, but something had held him back. Never mind, he would ask her once he had spoken with Galadriel, once his Lady had revealed her secret to him.  
  
The first week of June saw the departure of the Rohirrim and the remaining elven warriors, with the exception of Rúmil who still held on to his plan to stay in Gondor. Théoden would be put to rest as soon as they reached Edoras. He would be with his wife again, and Theódred. They were accompanied by the King and Queen of Gondor who would visit their second realm, Arnor in the North of Arda. The four hobbits would finally journey back to the Shire, to announce that they once again had a King in Fornost. Legolas and Gimli were also with them. The elven Prince would hold true to his promise to visit the caves of Helm's Deep with Gimli. In return the dwarf would see the wonders of Fangorn with him. Whenever someone mentioned the latter to Gimli he would murmur something in his beard and change the topic.  
  
Haldir could sense the pain Éowyn bore. Most of the time she would ride by her brother's side, the King of Rohan unable to comprehend that it was he who was King of the Golden Hall now. Rohan already knew. The people both mourned and cheered. Théoden had been a good King, but during the days of Gríma his reign was failing. Now they looked up to Éomer to lead the Riddermark back to old glory.  
  
When Éowyn was alone, Haldir rode up to her. Trying to comfort her, trying to soothe her with words of love. The weak smile she gave him in return melted his heart. Part of him began to curse the Valar for creating humans so weak and fragile. Why did Théoden have to die? Why bring so much grief to those who loved him? He refused to think of Éowyn as one of these fragile beings. She was young and brave and strong. No, she could never die. He would not allow her to forsake him, never.  
  
Théoden, seventeenth King of the Riddermark, was put to rest by the side of his beloved son. He was much grieved for. In years to come, the decline of him under Saruman's spell was forgotten, but his braveness in the Battles of Helm's Deep and the Pelennor Fields would be remembered forever. Éomer and Éowyn would always remember him as second father, mentor, beloved uncle. But for his niece the time had finally come to move on. To leave the city of her ancestors and begin her life by her lover's side.  
  
Too great was the pain as she looked upon Edoras, the wide plains of Rohan, Meduseld. Memories haunted her and she longed to be free at last. Soon the day of leave-taking had come. The hobbits would journey further North with Elessar and Santhea. Éowyn saw the pain in both the King's and Legolas' eyes. A quick embrace, that was all they were allowed in front of the watchful eyes of the people of Edoras. Elessar kissed Éowyn's forehead while she whispered, "He will return to you, give him time..." Turning to Haldir he bowed, but Haldir embraced him causing Éowyn to chuckle. "Do not forget that I still have my knives with me ... and I am not afraid to use them." But there was no longer a thread in these words, Éowyn realized relieved.  
  
Legolas promised to show her the glory of Mirkwood one day, with that starting a discussion with Haldir. "Glory of Mirkwood? What glory prey tell. Why, without my Lord Celeborn and his aid, you would still have the orcs of Dol Guldur running loose in your 'fair' wood." Legolas sighed, "My father almost did not accept you Lord's aid, and I am sure you know why." To Éowyn he whispered, "The King despises Lord Celeborn, and more so Elrond. But the true reason is hardly known to anyone. It is a matter of the heart that parted Mirkwood from the two other realms..." But he would not say more.  
  
Only a few days later, Éowyn found herself on the borders of the Golden Wood. Haldir had left the party of elves and rode to Caras Galadhon to announce their arrival. Orophin rode by Éowyn's side now, and sensing her nervousness he said, "Do not be frightened. You shall be praised, my Lady. As you changed my brother, for the better." He smiled, "And as far as Haldir has told me, the Lady Galadriel is more than happy to see you here with him. I believe my wife will be glad to be your companion if you should wish for one..."  
  
As soon as Éowyn laid eyes on the fair City of Trees, she felt her nervousness leave her. By the gates an elf stood and as they approached Éowyn recognized Haldir. He smiled to her, then turned to his brother and almost snapped, "You took far too long, Orophin." Orophin rolled his eyes and whispered to Éowyn, "Well, so much for Haldir and changing. You better get used to this. He thinks he has to prove his, well, valour by treating everyone in such a manner. Haughty Haldir, you know," he smiled as he spoke the last words.  
  
They dismounted and Haldir muttered impatiently, "The Lady wishes to see both you my brother and," suddenly the cold mask was gone, replaced by the caring face Éowyn loved so much, "you, nín anoriel." Silently he took Éowyn's hand and led her into Caras Galadhon. Many an elf glanced at them in wonder, Haldir staring all of them down. Suddenly they stood before the largest tree Éowyn had ever seen. A spiral staircase nestled against the truck, and Haldir motioned for her to climb up.  
  
Soon she found herself high above the forest floor. She saw lights in the trees, heard the laughter of elves, saw curious eyes turned towards her. And still the stairs went up. She was beginning to feel dizzy when at last the stairs ended and she entered the flet, no, talan of the Lord and Lady of the Wood.  
  
Light surrounded her and amidst it two figures emerged. Both clad in white and silver; long hair surrounding their noble features. She felt Haldir bow, his hand pressed to his heart. But she could not move, she stood rooted to the spot, unable to take her eyes off the two elves before her. And then she heard Galadriel address her. "Welcome my child. At last you have come here. Éowyn of Rohan, long have I waited for this moment." And the Lady of the Wood stepped forward and, taking Éowyn's face in her hands, kissed her forehead.  
  
All anxiety fell off her, she felt welcome and save. No matter how high above the ground she was, she felt like nothing could happen to her here. Then Celeborn took her hand and spoke to her, "Mae govannen, Éowyn ó Rohan." He turned to Haldir and continued, "You have been greatly missed, March Warden. And now you tell us that we shall have to do without your brother?" Éowyn couldn't help but smile at this, and slowly both she and Haldir started to tell the Lord and Lady about Rúmil and Faramir.  
  
The next days passed in a haze. Éowyn met many elves, friends of the three brothers. Most of them did not speak the Common Tongue and Éowyn grew more and more restless. Finally she asked Míriel, Orophin's beautiful wife, to teach her more of the elvish language. Conveniently enough, Haldir had been called back to his duties as Chief Guardian and Éowyn was free to do as she liked most of the time. How surprised had Haldir been the night Éowyn had first spoken to him only in Elvish.  
  
---  
  
Now in the first light of a new day she remembered all this, smiling to herself. Slowly she turned in Haldir's arms, facing him. His eyes were still distant, lost in reverie. She placed gentle kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, his lips. With a low moan he woke, tightening his grip on her. It was times like this that he thanked the Valar for giving him the gift of her love. All his long life he had known a longing, a yearning in the depth of his heart. Only now did he know what he had craved so deeply. Her. And here she was, with him. Lying in his arms, smiling up at him.  
  
He remembered only too well how stupid he had been in the past. How close he had been to losing her. Never again would he take that risk. He could not be without her. Today he would speak with is Lady, tell her of his intention to bind with Éowyn, to make her his completely. And he would find out about the way he could be with her forever. Galadriel had hinted at it again just a couple of days ago. Today he would find out.  
  
But not now. He softly kissed Éowyn's golden hair, breathing in her by now familiar scent. "Nín anoriel, amin mela le..." She titled her head up, her hands entangled in his silvery hair. "Meleth nín, cuiamin." Eyes locked, telling of the love both felt in their hearts. Lips meeting in a searing kiss. Hands caressing. Two souls brought together by fate, bound by destiny... 


	2. Insecurities

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Calen Glad - Green Wood, elvish name of Mirkwood. Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden. A'maelamin - beloved. Cuiamin - my life. Feä- nin - my soul. Amin mela le - I love you. Meleth nín - my love.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Crossroads  
  
Chapter 2 - Insecurities  
  
"So you understand that it has to be her own decision to forsake her mortal life here in Arda to be with you for all eternity?" The Lady of the Wood sat on a small bench on the forest floor. Haldir paced in front of her, still pondering on everything Galadriel had told him. It was so simple, and yet... What if Éowyn would not consent? Or worse, if she did only to find that eternal life amongst the elves was not what she wanted?  
  
Galadriel saw the worry in the March Warden's eyes and softly added, "But she will, rest assured. I have never witnessed a love this great before. Except perhaps once..." Her eyes turned distant, a veil of memories clouding her vision. She saw two souls bound by destiny, torn apart by circumstances. Circumstances she herself had created. She could still feel the pain of the two, could still see one of them falter and in the end almost break. The other turned to stone, unfeeling, cold...  
  
Shaking her head she brought herself back to the present. "You should take her to Imladris, and Calen Glad. Introduce her to our brethren. Show her the wonders of the three elven realms in Arda. Only then tell her... But do not be anxious, she will not forsake you. She loves you." Galadriel smiled and raised herself to stand in front of the Chief Guardian. "Legolas and Gimli are coming hither." Hearing the dwarf's name made Haldir shudder. He could not understand how the Prince of Mirkwood could ever befriend such a creature. A dwarf!  
  
"Haldir, do not judge by outward appearance. Gimli has earned our friendship, long before he even came here for the first time. Judge him by his deeds, not his race." Galadriel chuckled lowly as she saw the other's fair face contort. Would he ever let go of his pride to an extend that enabled him to see things for what they really were? Without the help of others? How close had he been to losing the one true love, and only because of his inability to think straight when hurt.  
  
"So, Legolas and Gimli are travelling to Caras Galadhon and should reach us within a week. You will travel with them to Thranduil's realm. From there you will later journey to Imladris." Haldir nodded, still contemplating on the prospect of travelling with the dwarf. "You may leave now. Tell Éowyn that the Prince will be joining us soon. She will be happy to hear..." Haldir bowed and kissed his Lady's hand. He had just turned around to seek out his beloved when Galadriel called after him, "And I expect you to treat our guests with the greatest hospitality possible." She could hear him grinding his teeth, but he nodded nevertheless. When he was out of earshot she laughed aloud. This would be amusing to watch. Quickly she ascended the winding stairs in search for her husband. There were things she needed to discuss with him.  
  
---  
  
Éowyn had left Míriel a few hours ago. She felt the need for solitude. True, the elves were friendly and always eager to help her. And yet she could feel a distance between her and them that grew larger with each passing day. Especially the young elf-maidens were almost treating her with contempt. It had taken her some days until she had figured out the reason for it. Of course, they all had hoped that Haldir might turn to one of them. And now she had stolen him. Worst of all was the fact that she was a human, mortal.  
  
Míriel did her best to cheer Éowyn up, seeing the change in her husband's brother. Telling her friend again and again that only she could have brought along this change. Her heart went out to the proud Lady of the Rohirrim, seeing how eager she was to learn more about the life amongst the elves, and most of all their language. And Éowyn was a fast learner, an ardent student. Soon she had mastered the simpler grammar and moved on to more complex structures. Causing Míriel to stare at her in awe.  
  
Éowyn had liked Orophin's wife from the first moment on. And now they were almost like siblings. And yet... There were things she could never share with her. Things Míriel simply couldn't understand. The fear she felt whenever one of the young elf-maidens spoke with Haldir, making him laugh with them. She felt foolish. Still, now she could understand Haldir better. His jealousy at seeing her with Aragorn. Her heart told her it was folly, that Haldir would never feel anything for any of these girls. Still a battle raged within her...  
  
She had ventured out of the city of the trees and found herself in a small glade not too far from Caras Galadhon. A small, secluded glade Haldir had shown her on the second day since they had arrived in Lórien. His secret place where he went when he needed to be alone. He had shared it with non- other until then and her heart had leapt at hearing these words.  
  
Now she sat by the small brook that glinted in the light of the sun. She did not hear the soft steps behind her and only realized the presence of another when strong arms circled her waist. "Nín anoriel." His breath against her neck made her shudder involuntarily. "I should have known that I would find you here." Éowyn turned to face her love, eyes locking. "Míriel told me what happened..."  
  
A young elf maid had asked Míriel about Haldir, not even acknowledging Éowyn's presence. She had told Míriel how much she looked forward to seeing him on the feast that would soon take place. 'Seeing him alone,' she had whispered, loud enough for Éowyn to hear. She had tried to brush it aside, smiling weakly at Míriel. But to no avail. She had practically run from the talan of Orophin, only longing to get away.  
  
"She is a fool, she never stood any change. Not even before I met you. And now..." He gently kissed Éowyn's forehead. "A'maelamin, they could never compare to you." Softly he stroked her cheeks. "My Lady sends word to you. Legolas is coming here," and with a sigh he added, "and so is the dwarf." Éowyn grinned, "So you still don't like him, do you? To me, on the other hand, he'll always be a friend. He fought with us at Helm's Deep and if for nothing else he deserves our gratitude for this." Her features darkened, "About the other thing ... I now know what it felt like, seeing me and Aragorn. I was blind, unable to see your fear..."  
  
"I do not fear anything!" Haldir let go of her and started to pace. "Of course not. Then why, pray tell, did you react the way you did?" Éowyn stood and gripped the elf's wrist, forcing him to face her. "I have seen you as weak as can be, and still I don't hold it against you. To be depended upon another is not a weakness, quite the contrary. It takes a great amount of courage." And pulling all her strength together she continued, "I need you, I depend upon you. Cuiamin, feä-nin. I couldn't bear to lose you to one of them." She gesticulated towards Caras Galadhon.  
  
"That you will never do." He took her hands in his. "Amin mela le, Éowyn. Forever..." To himself he added, 'You will be with me for all eternity, if you should wish for it.' Galadriel's words had calmed the turmoil of his feelings, but had also kindled a new dread. What if Éowyn did not wish for it as much as he did? What if she refused to forsake her life in Middle- Earth? But as he looked into her eyes, seeing her love for him, he knew. They would be together, forever. And finally he knew how this would be possible.  
  
Suddenly he started to grin, sending a frown over Éowyn's face. "Haldir?" He drew her into his arms, holding her tightly. "How would you feel about travelling to Mirkwood with Legolas? And later on to Rivendell?" Her features lit up, a smile spreading over her lips. "I should like that very much indeed, meleth nín. Was it this that you discussed with Galadriel?" He nodded. Well, in a way it was after all. "I will miss Lothlórien, but I'm also anxious to see the other elven realms. And Legolas wanted to show me..." she tried to recall the exact words of the Prince, "the glory of Mirkwood," she finished with a wicked grin.  
  
"Glory of Mirkwood, yes, I should like to see that as well," Haldir retorted, stopping her from responding by covering her lips with his. How he longed to ask her, right now. But it would have to wait. Galadriel was right. This was nothing he could rush into. Softly they slid down onto the grass, finally lying in each other's embrace. Éowyn rested her head on Haldir's chest, fingers playing with his silvery hair. She felt safer than ever before, here in the Golden Wood, in her lover's arms. Nothing could ever tear them apart, not anymore... 


	3. Reunion of Friends

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Amin mela le - I love you. Nín anoriel - my sun- maiden. A'maelamin - beloved. Cuiamin - my life. Mae govannen - well met. Meldiramin - my friend. Calen Glad - Greenwood, elvish name of Mirkwood.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Crossroads  
  
Chapter 3 - Reunion of Friends  
  
Éowyn had fallen asleep in Haldir's arms. The elf's gaze was fixed upon her peaceful features, unable to tear his eyes away. Her golden hair gleamed as the sun got caught in it, making her face shine as well. His sun-maiden. The only one who could touch his heart, teach him what it meant to be craving for someone. What it felt like to love another so much that you are willing to give your life for that person. If his Lady had told him that he would have to forsake his immortality to be with her, he would have done so gladly. Rather spend one lifetime with her, than lose her to death's cold embrace.  
  
But now he knew. It would be like this forever, should she wish for it. Looking at her sleeping form, something told him that indeed she would. He smiled softly, gently touching his lips to her forehead. "Amin mela le, Éowyn. Nín anoriel..." Tenderly he stroked her cheeks, warmth spreading through his body. She had made him whole, complete. Silently he sent a prayer to the Valar, thanking them for granting him this happiness. Happiness that he would never admit feeling in front of anyone safe her.  
  
Slowly she stirred, opening her eyes. Drowning in the depth of the sea as hers locked with Haldir's. "A'maelamin, you shouldn't have let me sleep this long." She reached a hand up and caressed his face. Pulling him down, she kissed him softly. As he drew away, he started to laugh lowly. "I am afraid this will have to wait. We should return to Caras Galadhon. The day is fading away. And then," he added with a sigh, "we have to prepare a welcome for our esteemed guest. Especially the dwarf." Éowyn's clear laughter could be heard miles away.  
  
"Your Lady seems to like him. Why can't you, oh wise March Warden?" Her voice was teasing him, as were her fingers that had started to poke his side. He got hold of her hands and scowled down at her, "Because I do not want to." Éowyn chuckled, "Now that is a satisfactory reason indeed. I think I should tell Legolas. He could teach you another lesson." Haldir sighed deeply. "Well, it seems I have no choice but obey you, do I? I will try ... but I am not making any promises."  
  
She looked at him stunned. Haughty Haldir giving in so soon? "At least be civil." He nodded, and suddenly a smirk formed on his face. "Of course if I do so I expect to receive some kind of reward..." Éowyn raised an eyebrow, "And what kind of reward does my Lord have in mind?" In place of an answer he raised himself to his feet, pulling her with him, drawing her into his arms. He brushed his lips over hers, tightening his grip of her. "Oh, that is what you have in mind. Well, I think this can be arranged." She smiled, kissing his cheeks. Softly she whispered into his ear, "Though, of course, it will be a terrible price to pay..."  
  
---  
  
They had reached the gates of the city just as the sun began to set. Haldir had taken Éowyn's hand in his, displaying his feelings for her by quick glances and soft touches. This should stop those silly elf-maidens from trying anything anymore. He had chosen a companion, now for everyone to see. He felt Éowyn shaking slightly, but with every passing minute she got more and more confident. At last, just below their talan, he drew her into his arms again, kissing her softly. "That should teach them," he whispered. Éowyn nodded, tears in her eyes. "Amin mela le. Thank you..."  
  
One pair of eyes studied them angry from afar. She would not accept her defeat, ever. She would make Haldir her own, no matter what the cost. This human could never give him what she could. Slowly she vanished into the shadow of a large mallorn tree, her heart burning with hatred for Éowyn. She would find a way, how long it might take, she would find a way.  
  
---  
  
The next week passed with preparations. Both Haldir and Éowyn were getting more and more anxious at the prospect of the arrival of Legolas and Gimli. But for different reasons. Éowyn was looking forward to seeing her friends again; hear news of Rohan. Haldir, on the other hand, already regretted the promise he had given Éowyn. Be civil towards the dwarf; whatever had possessed him?  
  
But apparently Galadriel and Éowyn, and everyone else that mattered to him, had lined against him. Time and time again he had to hear stories of the deeds of Gimli, and he was close to believing them by now. Could it be that his first judgement had been wrong? No, what made him even consider that possibility. And yet... Had he not looked down upon Éowyn as well at first? Then there was the point that Legolas had befriended the dwarf...  
  
And Éowyn would never forget his promise. What would she do if he did not hold true to his words? And Legolas? He had been rather persuasive last time he thought Haldir was in the wrong. And had he not been? His stupid pride had almost cost him Éowyn's love. Was it true that he was too arrogant after all? That his haughtiness disabled him from seeing things as they really were?  
  
Hours upon hours did he ponder over these questions, always reaching the same answer: Yes. And yet his arrogance was a part of him, it made him who he was. But maybe he should at least at some times try to be more objective.  
  
Whenever Orophin saw him think thus, he would turn to Éowyn and whisper to her, "You made him thoughtful. A miracle indeed, my Lady." This resulted in a glare from Haldir and a chuckle from Éowyn. "I'm doing my very best, Orophin..." By that time Haldir had always caught up with the two, drawing Éowyn into an embrace, kissing her forcefully. "This," he teased, "has nothing whatsoever to do with you. Why, how could I, Chief Guardian of the Golden Wood, First-Born, be influenced by you? A mere mortal?" Éowyn, faking to be hurt, would turn to Orophin again, "I think I'll just have to try harder..."  
  
---  
  
The sun had hardly risen when Legolas and Gimli reached Caras Galadhon. Quickly they were led to the Lady's talan. At the bottom of the winding stairs they were greeted by Orophin. "Mae govannen, meldiramin." He bowed to the Prince. "Welcome to you as well, Gimli, son of Gloin." Another bow, and he led the two visitors up to the talan.  
  
Éowyn stood next to Haldir, smiling as the blond head of Orophin appeared on the stairs. Followed by Legolas and Gimli. She could sense Haldir stiffen a bit and, catching Galadriel's eyes, smiled. "Legolas, it is good to see you again." The Lady said. Then she turned to Gimli, "And it gladdens me to see you again, Gimli of the Lonely Mountain." Éowyn almost laughed out loud as she saw Gimli blush furiously.  
  
The rest of the official welcome was taken care of quickly. And soon Éowyn found herself walking down the stairs again, deep in conversation with Legolas. "She is a worthy queen. It was a wise decision. And yet..." Éowyn looked at the fair elf, her heart going out to him, "You miss him, don't you?" Legolas just nodded. "Our souls are bound, Éowyn. I can feel him every waking moment. Still, it is not the same..." Suddenly his face lit up and he smiled at her, "But I am grateful for my friends. They keep me from despairing too much."  
  
"If there is anything I can do..." she offered, knowing full well that nothing could lessen his pain. To her surprise Legolas nodded, "Actually, you can. Allow me to take you to Calen Glad. Let us see if you find it," he quickly glanced at Haldir, who was walking behind him next to Gimli, "at least agreeable, if not even more." Éowyn smiled, "It shall be my pleasure." And in a low whisper, loud enough for Haldir to hear, she added, "And my beloved is dying to travel with Gimli and get to know him better." Before Haldir could stop himself, a growl escaped his lips. Legolas chuckled, "I can see he is really anxious to do so..." 


	4. Plots and Plans

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden. A'maelamin - beloved. Amin mela le - I love you. Namarie - farewell. Anor - the sun.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Crossroads  
  
Chapter 4 - Plots and Plans  
  
Haldir stood, back resting against the trunk that formed the centre of his talan, watching the sleeping form on the bed. Golden hair spread over the pillows, a calm and dreamy expression on that beloved face. This was pure bliss. To be able to see her whenever he wanted. To have and to hold, for all eternity. Forever. This word appeared more and more often in his thoughts. This would last until forever.  
  
And yet there was this nagging voice at the back of his mind, trying to bring him down from his high horse. 'You know of course that you do not deserve her? You never will...' And was that not true? Ever since she had forgiven him for the terrible things he had said to her while being mad with jealousy, he had promised himself never to hurt her again. Always to try to please her. Never to risk losing her again.  
  
And he would not. Galadriel had told him that being together was their destiny. Not that he needed to hear it from his Lady. His heart and soul had been telling him so since, yes, he finally had to admit it to himself, since that fateful night of the Battle of Helm's Deep. When first he had laid eyes upon her. When he was sure that he could only feel pity and contempt for her. He had loved her even then.  
  
A low moan woke him from his reverie. Éowyn was stirring, eyes half-open, still more asleep than awake. Haldir went over to her resting place and sat by her side. "At last the sun is shining, nín anoriel." Softly he kissed her forehead, then added with a smirk, "Though it seems the sun would rather go back to sleep..." Éowyn pretended not to have heard that last comment and muttered, "Good morning to you, too." She encircled his neck with her arms and drew him down into a slow and gentle kiss.  
  
Resting his cheek against hers, Haldir whispered, "I could stay like this forever..." There it was again, forever. He had to watch himself more closely it seemed, or he would let something slip that was not meant for her ears, not yet. A yawn was all he got for an answer. With a chuckle he said, "I see that you do not share my opinion, a'maelamin? Is the thought of spending the day with me so tiring indeed?" A small fist hit his stomach and Éowyn glared up at him, "Do you really believe this? Or should I prove to you that it's not a tiring thought whatsoever?"  
  
How he would have loved to see her attempt at proving her point, but unfortunately he had an appointment with Legolas ... and Gimli. Galadriel had asked him the previous day to give them both a tour of Caras Galadhon. Bringing up the fact that the Prince of Mirkwood was almost as often in Lórien as he was at home could not save Haldir from his fate. On the contrary, Galadriel was even more insistent than before.  
  
So he had to let go of her after briefly brushing his lips over hers. "That you will have to do another time, I fear. I have to leave you, but I am sure, you and Míriel can find a way to spend the day." Éowyn turned her head away abruptly, trying to fight down the tears that threatened to cloud her vision. A gentle hand stroked her cheek, turning her head so that she faced him again. Haldir's eyes were troubled now, no longer teasing, only questioning.  
  
"Nín anoriel, what happened?" Something in him told him that he did not really want to know. Strengthening herself she answered, "Anduriel. Míriel told me just yesterday that you have been ... lovers, for centuries. When, pray tell, did you intend to inform me of that? It explains of course why she treats me the way she does. As if I'm just that last fling before you bind yourself to her." Haldir's mouth moved as if to speak but was stopped by a quick glance. His expression was that of utter confusion, pain and guilt. Éowyn's voice softened at seeing him like that. "I know that I'm not. I know. It's just that I was taken by surprise at the news. Did you..."  
  
Haldir shock his head vigorously, "Never, until I met you. I did not even like her very much. It was something I was expected to do, choose a companion that is. And I thought she felt the same way. We were taking pleasure in one another's company, but that was all. Eventually it had to end. And end it I did. Just before we set out to Helm's Deep. As if I somehow knew that this journey would be fateful, would determine my whole future. And then ... I met you."  
  
The sincerity of his words took her breath away. Clearly he was uncomfortable talking about his past lover, but he would not keep anything from her. "Amin mela le, Haldir. What's past is past. Let us think of the future." With a smile she added, "And your future should lead your steps to Legolas' talan, shouldn't it?" He nodded sadly, "I suppose you are right, as always." Every fibre in his body longed to stay with Éowyn, yearned to ask her to be his, to bind with him. But he had to take this slow, had to be certain it was what she truly wanted. And if she now wanted him to go and meet with that dwarf, he would do it.  
  
Gently he kissed her brow and raised himself from the bed at last. He was about to leave the talan when Éowyn called after him, "Tell Legolas that I look forward to seeing him tonight at the feast." Haldir had almost forgotten that it was Mid-Summer Day and that besides the market in the morning and afternoon, there would be a great festival in the later hours of the day. In two days then, they would journey to Mirkwood. Travelling with Gimli was something he certainly did not look forward to. "Aye, I will. Namarie, a'maelamin. Until tonight." With these words he disappeared down the winding stairs then led to the forest floor.  
  
Éowyn looked after him and then got out of the bed to wash herself and change into one of the dresses the Lady had given to her just yesterday. Lucky that Haldir had been called to his Lord and she and Legolas could sneak to Galadriel's chambers unobserved. Part of her actually pitied her beloved for the things that lay ahead of him today. But the plan was in action now, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Especially as only a short while after Haldir had left the clear voice of the Prince echoed through the talan...  
  
---  
  
Haldir was angry. Why on earth did Legolas ask him to join them if he had to leave anyway? An appointment with his tailor, how very likely. Why could he not really believe that? Be that as it may, before leaving, Legolas had asked him to show Gimli around, take him to the market, accompany him everywhere actually. So now the March Warden was landed with the dwarf. But as much as he tried to be miserable and not enjoy himself at all, Gimli proved to be an interesting and funny companion. This epiphany only angered him even more.  
  
He did not want to admit that he might have been mistaken in his previous judgement. Not him! And then, Gimli kept talking and talking about the achievements of his kind. How self-absorbed could one be? Still, it was interesting, in a strange way, to hear more about the Mines, the Lonely Mountain and all the other Dwarven Kingdoms of old. The elves had only found out about Mithril through the dwarves, had they not? Many of the techniques elven smiths claimed to be their inventions, had in fact come from the dwarves. Even if all this were true, Haldir told himself, did Gimli really have to brag about it?  
  
The moment he actually laughed about one of Gimli's silly jokes, Haldir knew that he was in trouble. Maybe he should see a healer? He had to be ill, and seriously as well, to find the dwarf entertaining. But suddenly Gimli changed the topic and told him more about the adventures of the Fellowship after they had left the Golden Wood. At the first mentioning of Edoras, Haldir held his breath. Gimli had seen Éowyn before him, had perceived her sadness, the emptiness that she must have felt for years. "But now," the dwarf continued, "I can see a light in her eyes that hasn't been there before. She is complete, and that is only because of you..."  
  
Alright, maybe the dwarf was not as horrid as he had supposed. After all, he had been perceptive enough to see the true state of mind of his beloved. Something he himself had taken far too long to see. And the same thing was true about his perception of Gimli it seemed. He had only seen him as a dwarf; his character had been of no importance. How could he have been so shallow, almost all his life? Only barely did the words of his companion register in his mind. But then...  
  
"When you snapped at her at the banquet, I was about to introduce you to my fine axe you know? Only Legolas stopped me in time. Which is good for you, my lad." Previously he had been furious when the dwarf called him thus. As if he was the elder and could teach Haldir anything. But now he had to agree with him. Yes, he was just as stupid as a young lad. And suddenly he began to wonder how many chances he had simply not seen for what they had been.  
  
The tall elf leaned down to face his companion. "I never thought I would ever say this to a dwarf, but ... I think ... I feel, I should apologize for my earlier behaviour towards you. I only saw the dwarf and not Gimli." The dwarf only took the elf's hand and petted it. "It's alright, lad. I believe I was quite rude as well upon our first meeting. It's a shame really that your people should leave these shores, now that Khazad-dûm is going to be rebuilt and the old friendship of elves and dwarves could be re- established..."  
  
"Some of us will stay behind. Legolas for example will not leave Arda for some time I presume. And I do not fully know what my Lord's intentions are, either. There may be elves in Middle-Earth for centuries to come." They began to discuss the various things that might come to pass once Dwarrowdelf was re-built. How the elves could assist the dwarves as they had done of old. How once again the old trading routes could once again be used...  
  
They were so absorbed in their conversation; they barely noticed that they had reached the market. Only when a strong hand clapped Haldir on the shoulder, did he pay attention to his surroundings again. "Brother, have you finally come to terms with our dear friend from Erebor? So Éowyn's plan..." Orophin bit his tongue, but too late. Haldir had turned and glared at his younger brother. "Éowyn's plan? You mean she has planned this?"  
  
Orophin knew that it would be no use to lie to Haldir, so replied truthfully, "Well, actually it was not only she. Our Lady of course, and Legolas. And me as a matter of fact." Haldir ground his teeth, "I see..." He turned to Gimli, who smiled up at him. "You will excuse me, I think I need to have a word with a certain Shield-maiden." The dwarf nodded, "Don't let her get away with it too easily." A twinkle was in his dark eyes, and he squeezed Haldir's hand in an encouraging way.  
  
---  
  
Éowyn's back rested against one of the tall mallorn trees in the small glade. Legolas, who indeed had an appointment with his tailor, had left her soon after calling on her to inform her of the progress of their plan. Galadriel would be pleased, she mused. She herself had not wanted to meet with Míriel that morning; she preferred to be alone for a while. There were certain matters she needed to think about undisturbed.  
  
She simply couldn't forget what Haldir had told her about Anduriel. The she- elf had only wanted one thing, it seemed. To bind with Haldir. And try as hard as she might, Éowyn could not hate her for it. Wasn't it something she was craving as well? It was obvious that Haldir longed for it, too. Only this morning she had clearly seen it in his eyes. What was he waiting for? There were no doubts left in her heart that he was the one she would spent the rest of her life with. All she was longing for now, was to make it official. To show the world that she had chosen Haldir not only as her lover, but also as her spouse.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to picture herself taking part in the ceremony that Míriel had described to her. It would be nothing like a wedding by human standards. They would bind their hearts and souls, would see the other's past and present as if it were their own. They would learn the deepest secrets of the other, hiding nothing anymore. Their lives would be linked, they would be able to feel the presence of the other, would be able to discern how their mate felt... There was nothing that she wanted more than this. And she promised herself something right then and there. After they returned to Lórien, once they had visited Mirkwood and Rivendell, and Haldir hadn't made a move, she would. With a content smile, she fell asleep on the soft grass...  
  
---  
  
Haldir had been looking everywhere for her, only in the end remembering the one place she could most certainly be found ... their glade. And true enough there she was, lying on the grass, fast asleep. The wind played with her golden hair, the light of Anor highlighting her beautiful frame. Still, this seemingly innocent creature had plotted against him. Without making a noise he moved in on her, taking out a small water skin he always carried with him. Kneeling beside the sleeping creature, he opened the skin and raised it above her head.  
  
Éowyn woke with a start as cold water touched her skin. For a moment she thought it had began to rain, but then she saw the elf by her side. "Have you gone mad?" Haldir chuckled, "It is payback time, a'maelamin. I shall teach you what it means to trick me..." He leaned over her now, lowering his head as if to kiss her. But instead he moved down to the soft skin of her neck, biting down, marking her. A small yelp of protest escaped her lips, but it turned to a moan, as he gently licked the abused skin.  
  
He raised himself, looking strait into her eyes. "So you made your peace with him? I'm so glad..." He glared at her, only to capture her lips in a searing kiss the next moment. His tongue gently touched her lower lip before entering the moist cave that was her mouth. He explored it as if for the first time, caressing and battling with her own tongue, eliciting low moans of pleasure. They were panting as they finally broke away from the other. "Indeed, though it was completely wicked of you to plot like that, with my friends no less." Another kiss, more urgent, wanting, almost desperate.  
  
Éowyn had to fight to keep her voice steady as she replied, "He's a kind and wise person, if only you gave him a chance to prove it. Quite deserving of Legolas' friendship ... and yours as well." Any other words were drowned in sighs when he started to kiss and lick a path down the line of her neck. His hands closed over her breasts, teasing the peaks through the fabric. By now, she was writhing beneath his strong body, her eyes darkened with desire.  
  
But then he let go of her abruptly, standing up, smiling down at her flushed face. "Revenge is indeed sweet... See you tonight, a'maelamin." With these words he departed, not even turning when he heard her frustrated cry of his name. Yes, vengeance was sweet, but unfortunately it had left him in a rather uncomfortable state. But that was nothing a cold bath could not cure... 


	5. A Night of Memories

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused.  
  
A/N: This is the "R" rated version. For the NC-17 version, check out my website (for the URL see my profile).  
  
Translation of Elvish: Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden. Meldiramin - my friend. A'maelamin - beloved. Meleth nín - my love. Amin mela le - I love you. An- uir - forever.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Crossroads  
  
Chapter 5 - A Night of Memories  
  
The feast was doing nothing to lift his spirits. When he had departed the small glade, leaving Éowyn behind, he had met Legolas. Before the Prince could say as much as a word, Haldir had snapped at him and almost fled back to the city. The water of his bath had been able to cool his body, but not his senses. Frustration mixed with anger, and there was nothing he could do to appease his troubled mind. He had been forced to see his own faults, and, even though it had been for his own good, he hated it. Still, he could not bring himself to loathe those who had been involved in this shameful plan to get him to see the dwarf in a new light.  
  
Éowyn. Her face had been gleaming with happiness when she found out what had happened. She had not done this to make him see his errors. No. Her only concern had been his felicity. The same was true for his brother and Legolas. And Galadriel, well, his Lady had always taken pleasure in meddling in the affairs of others. Only once had she made a mistake in such a matter, and she was paying dearly for her error of judgement. Celeborn, his Lord, had turned into the serene being he was now; bare any obvious emotion. Were they now trying to right the wrongs they could never take back, to heal wounds that were still bleeding after centuries?  
  
They had always treated him and his brothers more like their own family than any other elf of the Golden Wood. Especially since their parents had left for the Havens, yearning to see the Undying Lands and its wonders. How much must it have hurt them to see him turn into the haughty elf he had been? Or Rúmil into the lover of everyone and no one at all. Only Orophin had been able to fulfil all the hopes that had been put into him. But Haldir had been their main concern, the eldest, and most wilful. Only now could he bring himself to acknowledge all this. Love had shown him the right path to take. His love for Éowyn.  
  
Éowyn, who had just arrived on the arm of Legolas. The Prince had obviously found Éowyn and had taken her to the feast in place of Haldir. Seeing her now with his friend, he cursed himself. It should be him who held her hand so gently, him who everyone's eyes were drawn to. He should have been the first to see her like this. Once again she was wearing one of the elvish robes Galadriel had presented her with. She almost looked like... His head spun around to face his Lady. Galadriel's face had turned pale, staring at the two newcomers. Celeborn stood by her side, holding her hand, his features mirroring his wife's distress.  
  
His gaze was once more drawn to his beloved, and for a fleeting moment he thought he had been taken back in time, years and years back. And this golden angel before him was no longer Éowyn of Rohan, but the fair child of the Wood, daughter of the Lord and Lady, Celebrían. A river of liquid gold surrounded her noble head, the silvery robe brought out the blue of her eyes, her features of an almost ethereal beauty. Yes, it was her, and yet it was not. In his memory Celebrían had never radiated so much happiness and love like he could see in these light blue eyes now. Celebrían had been cold as ice, but the creature before him was like a flame.  
  
Then the vision was gone, and it was Éowyn that was smiling at the Mirkwood Prince, his Éowyn that was suddenly in the midst of his friends, guardians like him. Lindirion was amongst them, of course he was. During Haldir's absence he had taken on the position of Chief Guardian, and he seemed to be gleaming with pride. But this was not what unsettled Haldir as he saw the blond elf move ever closer to Éowyn. Lindirion had a reputation similar to Rúmil's. Compared to him, Haldir had been living in chastity all of his life.  
  
He was barely aware of the presence of another behind him until he heard the sensual voice speak to him, a voice that had been his companion for too long it now seemed. "Your Sun seems to be glowing not only for you, meldiramin. She is apparently enjoying your friends' attentiveness, would you not say so?" It was true, but he knew why Éowyn was doing as she did. Maybe he had overdone himself earlier that day? Why had he not given in to his own desire, sparing him this, this display?  
  
Anger flaring once more within him, he turned, finding himself face to face with Anduriel. Her dark eyes were gazing at him, half curious, half amused. "Why do you not mind your own business? And leave me to mine." The smile that was already playing around the corners of her mouth now broadened. Slowly she shook her head, raising one eyebrow. "If I were you, I would not keep up this attitude when you talk to her. Or you will find out what a woman can do if hurt..." Without saying anything else she left him standing there and vanished from his sight.  
  
'Or you will find out what a woman can do if hurt.' It was not the casual comment it had appeared to be, it was a threat. Anduriel had been wronged and now she would show him what she was capable of. Well, she would have no chance to do anything. They would depart the next morning, for Mirkwood.  
  
---  
  
Éowyn was watching Haldir from the corner of her eye. He was staring at her, good. Legolas had left her in the company of several guardians a few moments ago. One of them, Lindirion, seemed to be Haldir's greatest opponent, in more than one respect. During her lover's absence he had been made Chief Guardian, clearly to Haldir's great annoyance. So he was perfect for her little plan. But when she saw him with Anduriel she was about to let go of any thought of revenge in favour of being there by his side.  
  
Just as she was about to make her excuses to the ones surrounding her, Anduriel left. Haldir turned again, and their eyes met. Everything else seemed to vanish; once again she lost herself in the depth of those midnight blue pools. He began to move towards her and finally stood in front of her. Taking her hand in his he pulled her with him, softly whispering, "You are mine, nín anoriel, mine." The words were spoken lowly, but still loud enough for those close to them to hear.  
  
"Just a few hours ago you didn't seem to think so, a'maelamin. What has changed?" Haldir remained silent while leading her into the shadow between two huge mallorn trees. Finally he turned, his eyes unreadable in the twilight of the night. "I was a fool; I will not be a fool again..." Suddenly he pushed her back against the tree trunk, pinning her down. Éowyn could clearly see the feral glow in his darkening eyes. She was his prey, was at his mercy, and she cherished it. Memories of a similar situation flashed through her mind. That night had changed her whole life, had given her the greatest gift she had ever received, the love of Haldir. Only that during that night at Edoras she had struggled against him, now she would do no such thing. Or maybe...  
  
All thought vanished from her mind entirely as he captured her lips in a soul-searing kiss. He let go of her arms to grab her by her waist, drawing her closer to him, as close as possible. Somewhere at the back of her mind a small voice started to mention the inappropriateness of their behaviour. They were still at the feast after all. And if she didn't put a stop to things before they got out of hand, he certainly wouldn't. Gently she pulled away, as much as the tree behind her allowed it. She looked into his glazed eyes and smiled.  
  
"Not here, meleth nín. We have all night ahead of us." With a chuckle she added, "Maybe you want to take yet another cold bath to cool you down?" The glare he gave her could have made orcs run in fear, and she no longer wondered why the younger guardians spoke rather timidly of him. Softly she stroked his cheek and continued, "Besides, I think that Legolas is not as well as he seems. He misses Aragorn terribly. And he has no way of knowing when he might see him again. I wish we could do something to help him, meleth nín."  
  
Haldir gently cupped Éowyn's face in his hands, brushing his lips softly over hers. "You are right, we should find him." With a wicked smile he added, "But I am not through with you." Éowyn sighed deeply and raised her hands in defence. "I never thought you were." In a low voice she continued, "And I wouldn't want you to be..." The sparkle in her eyes was almost undoing the March Warden, and he stepped away from her.  
  
"If I did not know that Sauron is no more, I would say you are one of his minions. Sent to drive both men and elf out of their minds... But then, no minion of the Dark Lord would be as gentle and loving as you are." Once again he took her hands, raising them to his lips. "Amin mela le, nín anoriel. An-uir."  
  
---  
  
Hand in hand they made their way back to the feast and when Haldir caught Legolas' eyes he nodded apologetically. The Prince smiled and approached the two lovers. "It is a beautiful night, meldiramin. A night full of memories," he added sadly. Haldir remembered, a similar warm summer night, not too long ago. The night when he had braided his friend's hair for the ceremony. The night, Legolas had bound his life and soul to the future King of Men. Éowyn had been right, the Prince was miserable. Never had he been parted from Aragorn for longer than a few days, and now no one could tell how many years would pass until the two would meet again.  
  
"Legolas; do not despair. I am sure he will find a way. He will be with you as soon as he can..." Éowyn had remained silent, but now she softly said, "He loves you, I have seen it in his eyes. The day he married was almost unbearable for him. If he knew how much pain he caused you, it would surely be the end of him. He won't be long." Slowly Legolas nodded, and gave Éowyn a weak smile. "Thank you, my Lady."  
  
---  
  
Before long the tree were joined by Gimli, and it was obvious that Haldir and he had made amends. There was no longer the strained silence between them, rather a friendly quarrelling. Even Legolas had to laugh at seeing the two interact. Galadriel's plan had worked; their journey to Mirkwood would be a pleasant experience indeed.  
  
Finally Haldir excused himself, needing to see his Lord before leaving the Golden Wood. He leaned down to kiss Éowyn's cheek, whispering softly in her ear, "Wait for me in our talan..." Éowyn nodded and smiled at him. Then he left in search of Celeborn and Galadriel.  
  
It did not take him long to find them and he was just about to make his presence known when he stopped dead in his tracks. They seemed oblivious of their surroundings; never had he heard his Lord and Lady speak to each other in such a manner as this. "You saw it, too. How could we, no, how could I? Why did I not listen to her, she begged me... And now she is gone, and no matter if we should see her again or not, she will never forgive us. And neither will he." Galadriel's voice was filled with sorrow, and Haldir could see her hands grip the fabric of her robe as if it was the only anchor she had.  
  
Celeborn leaned down and softly kissed his wife's forehead. "It is my fault as much as it is yours. They met because I wanted to have him here. I was mistaken in my judgement of him. He was nothing like his father, only now has he become his mirror, through our doing. A'maelamin, we have to do something. They have to be reunited. Send a message to Elrond, we need his assistance in this..." Galadriel nodded weakly, and muttered, "He will be shaken when he sees her, so alike..."  
  
Haldir could not endure this any longer and retreated. Back to the feast, back to Éowyn. Away from things he did not understand. Though for a fleeting moment he had the feeling that someone else might know more about this deep grief of his Lord and Lady. But he would not ask, not tonight. Tonight he would seek to forget what he had just seen, in the arms of his Sun...  
  
---  
  
When Éowyn was about to leave the feast, Lindirion caught up with her again. "My Lady, you are departing so soon? Will you not join us again and tell us more about your people. Or maybe do me the honour and take a stroll with me? The night is too beautiful to sleep..." She smiled, leaning in to him before answering, "Indeed it is too beautiful to sleep, my Lord. And I have no wish to do so. Quite the contrary. I have no inclination to sleep at all tonight. But I will spend it with someone you will never be able to compare to. Go back to those you will be able to flatter with your words..." With that she turned and left towards Haldir's talan. Had she looked back she would have been able to see Anduriel walk up to Lindirion and whisper to him. But she did not.  
  
Once she reached the talan, she lit candles and placed them around the bedding. The last night in fair Lórien, she would make it a night worth remembering. She smiled to herself at the thought. If the kiss they had shared in the shadow of the mallorn had been anything to judge Haldir's feelings by, this night certainly would be something special. Walking to the edge of the fleet, she looked up to the stars. They were the same as in Rohan, and yet she felt as if she was worlds away from her childhood home. This was home now, wherever Haldir was, she would be.  
  
She was so lost in her musings that she was almost shocked when strong arms circled her waist and a lean body pressed against her. "Haldir," she whispered into the night before turning in his arms. Their faces were mere inches apart and soon they found themselves lost in a searing kiss. Her fingers were entangled in his silvery hair, pulling him down, deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth and moaned deeply when his tongue invaded the moist cave. This was where she belonged, time or place lost their importance; being with him was the only essential thing, the only thing that mattered.  
  
Lack of air forced them to break the kiss eventually and they gazed into each other's eyes while forcing their breathing to return to a normal level. "Nín anoriel," Haldir whispered hoarsely. Once again he took her into his arms, but this time he lifted her off the ground and, placing soft kissed along her jawline and throat, carried her to the bedding...  
  
---  
  
They lay in each other's arms, softly whispering sweet, loving words into the night. When dawn came, they would depart, leaving their haven above the forest floor behind. But they would hold on to this, this night of memories remembered and newly forged... 


	6. Calen Glad

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Meldiramin - my friend. A'maelamin - beloved. Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Crossroads  
  
Chapter 6 - Calen Glad  
  
It had been four days since they had left Caras Galadhon behind and finally the small party was approaching the borders of King Thranduil's realm. The two elves seemed to almost relish the growing darkness of Mirkwood, but Éowyn and Gimli grew restless. Tales of vile beasts, giant spiders, and even worse finally took their toll. But nothing could happen to them as long as they kept to the forest road, could it?  
  
Sudden rustling in the bushes beside the road had the Shield-maiden on edge. Her sword, a memento of her beloved Uncle, was in her hands in less than a second and she looked around ready to strike whatever approached them. Gimli had done likewise and was now eying his surroundings, axe at the ready. Legolas and Haldir had watched the two and finally started to chuckle. "Éowyn. Gimli. Please but back your weapons. These must be the Guardians of the southern border. And the King certainly would be dismayed if you harmed them..."  
  
And indeed it was so. Out of the semi-darkness of the wood they could hear the sound of a deep voice, deep but certainly elvish. "Stop. You have entered the Realm of Thranduil, King of Calen Glad..." The elf who had emerged before them suddenly halted and bowed. "Forgive me, my Prince. I did not know it was you." Four more elven archers stepped up to the riders, bowing before Legolas. "It has been too long since last you came home, my Prince," the leader of the guardians continued, "Your father will be glad to see you again."  
  
Only now did he see Legolas' companions, and was startled. Haldir of Lórien, that was nothing new. Though the King certainly would not be happy to see the arrogant elf of the Golden Wood. A fair maiden, her cold eyes meeting his gaze, with a sword in her right hand. Had the Prince given up on this Heir of Isildur? Thranduil would approve of his choice. But the fourth rider, a dwarf. He held an axe in his hands, not much smaller than the dwarf himself. Legolas could not be serious.  
  
"My Prince, do your companions intend to accompany you to your father's court? I doubt that the King..." Legolas interrupted the one before him, "You will let us pass. These three are my friends, and you will treat them with the respect they deserve." Éowyn had never seen Legolas speak to anyone in such a manner, but it seemed to work as the elf bowed again and stepped back, allowing them to pass.  
  
Haldir rode up to the Prince and whispered, "Your father will not be pleased to see us, meldiramin. Especially Gimli." Legolas nodded, "Aye, that is why I will make extra haste and ride to the Caverns before you. I will inform him of your arrival. Do not worry, Haldir. He will welcome you, all of you." He turned towards Éowyn and Gimli who had moved up to the two elves, nodded towards each of them and rode off. Haldir watched him disappear into the gloom of the forest, thinking, 'I hope you are right, meldiramin. But you certainly seem to be worried about something...'  
  
"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting the King. Especially after what Gimli's just told me. It seems his father and the King have a history." Éowyn smirked at the stunned elf. "Well, you must know about Bilbo's adventure with the dwarves..." And she began to relate the story the dwarf had just told her. Gimli was growling once or twice, but did not interrupt the Shield-maiden.  
  
Meanwhile, they had reached the Forest River and Haldir raised his hand to halt his two companions. "Do not touch the water, or you will..." Gimli interrupted the elf; finishing his sentence, "...fall asleep like poor old Bombur." Éowyn chuckled, "Well, I hope you don't intend to do like him, as I am not inclined to carrying you around, Master Dwarf." Gimli just glared and murmured something Dwarvish, something that sounded distinctly like cursing.  
  
Haldir just shook his head. "You better get over it, we will reach the Caverns of the Elven-king soon. And no matter what Legolas said, Thranduil does not think too highly of the dwarves of Erebor." To himself he added, 'And neither does he of the elves of Lothlórien or Imladris.'  
  
---  
  
He had been a regular visitor of Mirkwood when he had joined the Guard of the Golden Wood as a March Warden. There was one time he could still remember as clearly as if it had been yesterday. He had just arrived with some messages of his Lord and Lady when he saw the King and an elf-maiden strolling beneath the fresh green of early summer. When Thranduil raised his head to look up to the skies above, Haldir had seen his face alight with warmth and joy. Never again had such feeling graced the noble face of the King. Haldir had never found out, who that maiden had been, but he knew that it was not the Queen of the Wood-elves. What had happened? Why had the King not taken this young she-elf as his mistress?  
  
Five centuries had passed, and the King had turned into a perfect replica of his father. Cold, greedy and haughty. Legolas had felt it more than anyone else. He had been close to his father, but over the years this had chanced dramatically. Why? This question had troubled Haldir since the day Legolas had appeared in Lórien, clearly distressed, but refusing to give any explanations. There had been times when Haldir felt the Prince was about to tell him something, but he never had.  
  
When he and Aragorn had first met, when they had bound their lives to each other, Haldir had thought his friend to be happy again at last. But there was an air of melancholy surrounding the Prince that prevailed. Every time he returned from a visit to his father's realm, Legolas needed months to become his normal self again. The last time this had happened, Haldir had made an oath to himself. When next he saw the Elven King he would corner him. His friend had suffered long enough. He would not allow this to go on any longer.  
  
---  
  
Night was fast approaching as they neared the Caverns. Above their heads they could hear the soft whisper of elvish voices, but not the clear laughter Éowyn had grown accustomed to in Lórien. The fleets were higher up in the trees than in the Golden Wood, and only accessible by ladders of rope. It was obvious that here the war had not only been fought on the borders, but amongst the wood-elves. The dark of Dol Guldur had been looming in the south, spilling out orcs and worse creatures at random times.  
  
A group of soldiers on horseback was drawing near, and Éowyn could see the green of Legolas' tunic next to the leader of the riders. He was wearing a shining armour, "Mithril," Gimli whispered in awe. His hair had once been as golden as the Prince's, but now it was not gleaming any more. It was dull, but still well kept. His noble features were those of a proud warrior, a fighter for his people, turned to stone after years of battle. As ethereal as all elves appeared to be in her eyes, this one seemed to be cold as ice but at the same time burning with an eternal fire. "Thranduil," Haldir murmured.  
  
The King stopped in front of the three companions, inclining his head towards Haldir. "Haldir ó Lórien, what brings you back to Calen Glad? Does your Lady wish to send me any messages? I do not want to hear them..." His voice was as cold as his blue eyes, which were fixed on Haldir as if he was daring the Lórien elf. And the way he had mentioned Galadriel had been one of utmost contempt, almost hatred. "Or is it your fabled Lord that sent you here? Is he still of the opinion that we would have never been able to overthrow Dol Guldur if it had not been for his help?"  
  
Éowyn could feel Haldir boil with anger, his rage threatening to break loose. But he could still hold it back. For how long, she did not even dare to consider. Then Thranduil's gaze fell upon her, and for a fleeting moment she believed she had seen something warm in the icy pools of his eyes. Something like hope, a longing that was overwhelming her. However, when he spoke there was no kindness in his voice. "Éowyn of Rohan. Yes, my son has told me about you. Yet another of your kind to destroy the life of one of the First-Born..."  
  
Legolas interrupted, unable to restrain himself, "Father, no! It is not her you are angry with, nor Aragorn. If you indeed have to punish someone, let it be me..." Thranduil had turned towards the Prince and was now glaring at him. "You dare to tell me what I should do? I think I have to remind you of the fact that it is I who is King and you who are Prince. And unworthy of being that as well." Legolas turned away from his father, unwilling to let him see what his words had done to him. "Yes, unworthy. You even brought a dwarf into my realm!" His voice was dangerously low, hardly more than a whisper.  
  
Everyone surrounding them eyed Legolas compassionately, but no one ventured to speak up to the King. Thranduil smiled, and Éowyn could not remember ever seeing a colder smile than his. "You may entertain your friends, my son. For I am departing, as you see, to inspect our southern border. As is the duty of the King. I cannot waste my time travelling the world, making friends with the wrong people." He had turned towards Gimli, and was now staring at the dwarf. "I shall return within a fortnight. By that time I want this," his hand shot forward, pointing at the dwarf, "creature gone from my realm."  
  
Without any further word, he urged his horse on. As he was passing Éowyn, their eyes met again briefly. There it was again, this longing that could never be fulfilled. Then he was gone, and with him all riders save one. Legolas was silent and stared down at his hands. Something silvery was running down his cheeks. He was crying. In a second, Haldir had dismounted and was by his friend's side. "He has no right, no right at all, meldiramin."  
  
The Prince looked up, catching Éowyn's gaze. "Forgive him, you must forgive him. He is not himself anymore..." His voice was breaking as he tried to hold back a sob. Haldir's voice cut through the silence, now letting out the fury he had felt as soon as he saw the King. "How can you still try to justify his actions? The way he treats you, worse than we would handle our prisoners..." But Legolas held up a hand to silence the angry Lórien elf. "Pray, follow me to the Caverns." In a pleading tone he added, "Please, meldiramin, let it rest."  
  
---  
  
As soon as they had arrived at the King's Palace, Legolas had seen to their accommodation and then left them. Haldir was standing by the door, murmuring to himself. Éowyn could only catch a few words but what she understood was not to her likening. Gimli had been silent ever since they had met with Thranduil. Éowyn could see that he was torn between anger at being addressed as 'this creature', and worry for Legolas.  
  
Éowyn herself was shaken. How could someone as gentle and kind, as passionate and brave as Legolas be the son of this cruel and heartless elf? What confused her even more was what she had seen in the King's eyes. She was sure of it now. There was a sadness within him that destroyed everything that came too close to it. She sighed. There was no way of finding out anything by sitting around, looking at a brooding elf and a dwarf who was now sharpening his axe.  
  
She left the chambers and stopped one of the many servants, inquiring after the Prince's whereabouts. Soon she stood in front Legolas' room, knocking softly. The door opened, revealing the pained face of the Prince. "May I come in?" she asked hesitantly. The elf nodded and stepped aside, allowing her inside. Once the door was closed, he led her to a group of chairs around a large fireside.  
  
"My Lady, you must forgive my father. He has many worries that are wearing him down, and he has never been the most sociable person to begin with." Legolas stared into the flames, unable to look into her eyes. Éowyn reached out, taking one of his hands in hers. "But why does he treat you the way he does? It can't be just because you chose Aragorn..."  
  
His answer was anything but what she had expected. "I remind him of what he has lost, Éowyn. I am a living reminder of what he could have had, of what has been taken from him forcefully." His voice was small, as if it caused him pain to speak those words. At last he raised his head, his deep blue eyes searching and finding hers. "The fact that I exist has made it impossible for him to have the one thing he desired with all his heart and soul. When even the small happiness he still had was taken from him, he became the person he is now." With a deep sigh he added, "He hates me."  
  
Not letting go of his hand she stood slowly and then knelt down next to him. "How could he? He is your father." Everything she had so far experienced did nothing to help her comprehend, to understand anything of what Legolas had just told her. "I'm sure he's just worried that you... Well, you're bound to a mortal." Unbidden a thought flashed through her mind, 'Just like Haldir...' No, she would not think about that now. There was nothing she could do any more.  
  
Sadly the Prince shook his head, "You do not understand." Anger was suddenly flaring inside of her, and she snapped, "Then explain it to me! It hurts me to see you like this, but you refuse to allow me to help you. You will not allow anyone to help you." And suddenly she thought she understood, "You think you deserve this treatment. You think that your father is right in what he's doing. He isn't! Legolas, I've never met anyone with a heart as pure as yours. I am here not because of Haldir, but because of you. Without your help I might very well be at Edoras now, leading a half-life. And Haldir..."  
  
"That was not me. He would have followed you, no matter where you went." Éowyn squeezed his hand, "Why can't you accept my gratitude? Why do you think so little of yourself? What has the King done to you?" It was obvious that Legolas' sudden insecurity had been caused by Thranduil. But why? What dark secret overshadowed father and son alike? If she wanted to help her friend, she needed to find out. And she would.  
  
---  
  
"A'maelamin. What can you tell me about Thranduil?" Haldir stared at Éowyn, confusion clearly written on his features. "Thranduil? Should I worry?" Éowyn shook her head and slowly approached her lover. "You know very well that this is not so. It is Legolas. He told me... He said that Thranduil hates him. I cannot believe that. I cannot!"  
  
Haldir sighed. Looking into Éowyn's eyes he saw concern and sorrow. He had to tell her what he knew, but that would mean he had to break the trust Legolas placed into him. Only once had the Prince confided in another person. Five centuries ago, Legolas had appeared in Haldir's talan out of nowhere. He had been drunk, apparently trying to drown his grief. He stumbled onto the platform, almost tripping over the edge. That fateful night Haldir had learned part of the mystery surrounding King Thranduil, but much remained in the dark. Legolas never again mentioned anything, and Haldir did not ask.  
  
But now Éowyn stood before him, waiting for answers. "I do not know very much, nín anoriel." He sat down on their bed, drawing her down with him. "It seems that Thranduil was never destined to be with Legolas' mother, Serinde. But Oropher forced them to marry. Thranduil was too young to resist, and he liked his Queen. She was his friend, his confidant. And she gave him the heir he had always wanted, Legolas. When I first met him, in Mirkwood, he and Thranduil were almost inseparable. It was obvious that Thranduil loved his son. Those were happy days." Haldir held onto Éowyn's hand tightly as he continued, "But it was not to be..."  
  
"What happened?" Haldir's tale had so far only raised more questions, but did not provide any answers. "Thranduil had several mistresses, and lovers as well. However, one of them, a young elf-maiden, claimed his heart. I saw them once. Thranduil seemed to be radiating the love he felt for her. But then, she disappeared. Legolas told me that she went to the Havens. Unable to remain in Arda after she had lost Thranduil's child, his daughter. From that moment on, he closed himself off from everyone around him, even from Legolas. The grief he felt turned to rage. Rage that destroyed everything good around him. Burning anger that scorched Serinde and eventually caused her death. And Legolas, he always tried to win his father's affections again. But to no avail. No, Thranduil does not hate him. He feels nothing at all."  
  
Tears were streaming down Éowyn's face. Suddenly she understood why Thranduil had seemed like a faded image of a golden warrior. He was wasting away. Fading, dying for centuries. "He is... But how?" Haldir took her in his arms, holding her close. "The King was one of the most vicious fighters against Sauron and his minions. This was his reason to live. This is what kept him alive all these years. But now... Legolas' reason for returning here was not his desire to show you the "glory of Mirkwood" as he put it. He is scared that his father might..."  
  
"That Thranduil might die." Haldir nodded. He knew that Legolas' love for Aragorn would give him strength for anything. But Aragorn was not here. Would the Prince survive should his father lose his battle with Mandos? "We have to help him, both of them. There is still life left in the King; I've seen it. When I looked into his eyes I saw a tiny sparkle of hope. There has to be a way, Haldir, there has to be..." 


	7. Starcrossed Lovers

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused.  
  
A/N: Right, normally I don't write notes to a chapter, but in this case I've to make an exception. This chapter is entitled "Star-crossed Lovers" and you may guess where I got that term from. Yes! Shakespeare :) Always loved the Bard of Stratford. After I figured that one of my many couples is very much like "Romeo and Juliet" I just thought it would be a fitting title for this chapter... Oh, and while I'm at it, thanks to everyone who's been reviewing so far *wink*  
  
Translation of Elvish: A'maelamin - beloved. Meleth nín - my love.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Crossroads  
  
Chapter 7 - Star-crossed Lovers  
  
"Thranduil will not be happy about this," Haldir tried to reason with her once again, but Éowyn simply refused to listen. "He will take it out on Legolas, and who knows what he will do to Gimli. He cannot be tricked as easily as..." Éowyn's eyes had grown large and now she was grinning at him expectantly. "He can't be tricked as easily as who, Haldir? Please, what was it you wanted to say?" The blond Lórien elf just glared at her.  
  
"Haldir, they fought together in the Battle of the Five Armies, the Elves of Mirkwood and the Dwarves of Erebor. They had, and still have, common enemies. It would be folly if they kept up this animosity." Sighing deeply, Haldir shook his head. "Humans, always thinking they can solve each and every problem. We have come to accept that there are certain things that cannot be changed..." Éowyn interrupted impatiently, "Because you don't want them to change! You above all should know that some of your ideas are simply wrong! Only a few months ago you wouldn't even talk to Gimli. And now? You are on the best way of becoming real friends."  
  
"Is this your grand plan? Are you going to stand in front of the King of Calen Glad telling him that his ideas are wrong? That would be suicide! Do you not understand? He will not even listen to what you have to say. He will see Gimli and find that his son has disobeyed him. I thought Legolas meant something to you. Can you seriously desire for him to be hurt even more?" His voice had been raised just like hers, but now he had calmed himself again, gently taking her hand in his. "I will not let you do this."  
  
"We are going in circles here, and I have other matters to think about right now." Pulling her hand free, she stood and walked towards the door. "Gimli will stay, it is too late now anyway."  
  
Haldir's reply was interrupted by a knock at the door. A palace servant walked into the room, bowing first to Éowyn and then to the seated elf. Turning back to the woman he held out a scroll, handing it over to her. "This had arrived for you, my Lady. It is bearing the royal seal of Gondor..." Éowyn stared at the scroll in puzzlement. "Has Prince Legolas received a message as well?" The servant shook his head. "No, my Lady. If you will excuse me now."  
  
As soon as the door had closed again, Haldir was by Éowyn's side, gazing at the scroll. "He writes you but not Legolas? You seem determined to see my friend get hurt..." Trying to console her lover, Éowyn whispered, "Please, don't start this again. I had thought..." But Haldir stopped her, "If you hurt him, you will have to face me."  
  
Turning once again towards the door, she snapped, "Fine, think what you will. See where your foolishness will get you." Slamming the door shut behind her, she left the Caverns to find a quiet place to read Aragorn's message.  
  
---  
  
Éowyn sat beneath one of the large trees surrounding the Caverns. The message had dropped to the forest floor, and Éowyn gazed up into the sky. Parts of Aragorn's message kept repeating themselves in her mind, 'The Queen is with child', 'I can't lose him', 'You must help him'. So the King of Men would have an heir. But he was terrified of Legolas' reaction to the news. True, Legolas had encouraged Aragorn to wed. And yet, this was different. Especially now, that the thought of their love was the only thing that kept the Prince alive.  
  
'You must help him.' Oh, she would love to, but how? For the past two weeks she had asked herself this one question, over and over again. The only answer she had been able to find so far was not to deprive him of yet another friend. So she had convinced Gimli to stay, no matter what Thranduil had said. It had shocked her to see Legolas reaction, or rather the lack thereof. It seemed that the Prince had lost all his passion, the passion that had been driving him onwards. His eyes were dulled by a shadow, a shadow that darkened his beautiful soul.  
  
He was suffering quietly, tearing out the hearts of everyone who saw him. And still Éowyn did not really understand. No matter how many servants she would ask, how many courtiers she would interrogate, no one seemed willing to enlighten her. Haldir's tale had only told her one thing, the King was fading and his son... No, it couldn't be. She would not allow this gentle spirit to waste away.  
  
And yet, with Aragorn's message... She was certain that Legolas was in no condition to face the news. First she had to find a way to re-unite father and son. After all, she had killed a Nazgûl, so this should be no problem at all. 'Yes, but you nearly died then,' her mind provided. So? She had survived. And no matter what, she knew that it hadn't been Aragorn alone. Haldir had held her back. His love had been a thin ray of hope in the dark shadows that had tried to swallow her.  
  
His love... Yes, his love that had just caused him to fall back into old patterns. For a moment all worries escaped her and blinding fury took over her thoughts again. How could he? How could he even think for one second that she would betray both him and Legolas in such a manner? "Haughty Haldir they call you. Wouldn't something like, 'foolish Haldir' be more adequate?" she questioned aloud.  
  
Behind her a voice answered, "Yes it would be." Rising instantly from the soft grass and whirling around her eyes met with Haldir's. "I ... I was just so ... worried because of Legolas..." Nodding, she reached down and handed the scroll to the elf. "And your worries will not lessen I'm afraid."  
  
---  
  
"Gods, Legolas." They had returned to their quarters, and Haldir had finished reading the message for the third time. "He must not know. Éowyn, he must not!" Smiling weakly, Éowyn nodded in affirmation. "I wish I could, no, we could help him. But he refuses to tell me anything. He thinks that for some reason he deserves Thranduil's treatment. Why?"  
  
Starting to pace in front of the fireplace, Haldir began to speak, "I do not know if I should tell you, tell anyone. But..." he suddenly stopped, turning towards Éowyn, "I cannot bear to see him like this anymore." Drawing a deep breath he continued, "This is not only about Thranduil, but also about Serinde. Thranduil is not the only one with a sad history, Éowyn. But Serinde was too gentle a person to bear it for this long, for five hundred years. She was the daughter of one of Oropher's advisors. A fair maiden as far as I understand it. Quite adventurous but with a fragile soul. She was the confidante of Thranduil with whom she grew up. However, he was never in her heart as, as you are in mine..."  
  
Éowyn swallowed hard. She had known her feelings for the proud March Warden ran deeper that anything she had ever known. Yet, until now she had never known if it really meant they were... "Do you understand what I mean?" Looking at him with teary eyes she responded, "He wasn't her soulmate, was he?"  
  
"No, he was not. But she had found her soulmate nevertheless. I do not know who it was, but he was apparently unable to be with her, for some reason or another. He encouraged the marriage between her and Thranduil, who knew of their love. He was a warrior, it seems, as he went into battle against Sauron. He fell. Together with thousands of elves and men. Together with Oropher. On that fateful day, Thranduil became King of Calen Glad." Éowyn had heard tales of the Battle of the Last Alliance, but only now understood that for Haldir at least it was part of his life and not just something that happened a long way back in time.  
  
"Serinde almost died of a broken heart, but the King kept her alive. And they shared the greatest treasure imaginable. Legolas. He became Serinde's lifeline as much as Thranduil's." Fragments of the story came together and Éowyn began to understand. "But then he met that elf-maiden. And when he lost her, it was not only his soulmate but also their child that were taken from him."  
  
"His world tumbled down upon him and he found himself in its ruins. Part of him followed her beyond the Havens, his heart. He must have thought that every time he showed his feelings to someone, he would lose that person. So..." Éowyn finished for him, "So he turned cold towards his Queen and his son, and everyone else."  
  
"Serinde could not bear to see her son fighting for his father's affection and being pushed away every time. She ... she took her own life to escape the pain and misery. She only forgot that by doing so, she would leave Legolas behind, alone, defenceless against his fathers wrath." Lowering himself onto their bedding, he went on, "That terrible night, Legolas fled from Mirkwood. He arrived at Caras Galadhon after only two days. He was drunk, almost tumbling over the edge of my talan. That was the only time he told me, or anyone else. Aragorn knows nothing of this..."  
  
"Thranduil had no right to do this! He should have followed her rather than torturing his own son in such a cruel manner." Cold laughter filled the room for a moment, "Follow her? Yes, I am sure he would have liked to do that. But he could not. She was bound to him, but still belonged to another. And he would not set her free. What they did here in Arda might have angered the Valar. But in Valinor... They would have been together, but in the same moment further apart than ever before. He could not follow..."  
  
---  
  
The next day found the Caverns bustling with life. Thranduil would return from the southern borders. But the news he brought with him were not pleasant. True, the looming shadow of Dol Guldur had been destroyed once and for all. But now human raiders were crossing the borders of Thranduil's realm, torching every house they came upon, torturing every man and raping every woman. Young elflings came to the Caverns, faces tearstained, weeping over their dead parents.  
  
Memories of Edoras began to overwhelm Éowyn. In Rohan it had been Saruman's orcs, but here it were humans who caused terror. Eyes turned away from her in fear, as if she was just like those men. A voice inside of her longed to scream out, "But I'm not like them. I have known the same fear you feel right now..." Even now, as she stood by Legolas' side, people were whispering while pointing at her. Were they expecting her to launch herself at one of them within the next minute?  
  
The sound of trumpets announced the arrival of the King. Éowyn could see the shining armour of Thranduil. She felt both Legolas and Haldir tense beside her, while she herself was trying hard to control the fast beating of her heart. Urging his horse onwards, the King was standing in front of them before long, looking down at them with the coldest gaze he could muster.  
  
"You dare to defy me, my son? I told you that I want this..." once again his hand shot forward, pointing at Gimli, "creature out of my realm by the time I return. But I see that you are not even capable of following simple orders. It is a pity that you are my only heir..." His voice wavered. 'He must remember his lost child,' Éowyn mused. In the bright light of the sun she could clearly see that he was a mere shadow of the elf he must have been in the past. Dark shadows under his eyes, his hair almost grey, and his eyes ... his eyes that must have held so much passion once ... they were all but dead.  
  
Dismounting, he pushed Legolas backwards and went into his palace. The Prince once again had tears in his eyes, his hand covering his heart. Oblivious of his surroundings he whispered, "Sweet Elbereth, please no. Not yet, not yet..." Leaving his friends behind, he followed his father into the Caverns.  
  
---  
  
"I'll give his Lordship a piece of my mind. How dare he..." Gimli was angrily pacing around the lounge he shared with Haldir and Éowyn. "Please, sit down for a moment. You're making me nervous." Éowyn pleaded with him. But the dwarf apparently hadn't heard her because he was just withdrawing his axe for the twelfth time within the last hour. "Gimli, please..."  
  
Legolas had disappeared two hours before and had not been seen since. It was not hard to imagine where he was, and with whom. Haldir was the one who broke the silence. "He is dying. He has not much time left. He must have stopped fighting." Gimli stopped dead in his tracks, turning towards the elf. "Mind if I ask what you mean by that?"  
  
Éowyn sighed and walked to the door. "Yes, explain everything to our friend. I need ... I need some fresh air." Before Haldir could make any kind of response, she had closed the door behind her. 'A'maelamin, what are you up to this time?' Shaking his head, he beckoned the dwarf to sit down and began his tale.  
  
---  
  
The last thing on Éowyn's mind was fresh air. The truth was that she was going to speak to the King. She was going to make him see reason, no matter what the cost. She would not stand aside and let him drown in self-pity, in the end die of it. Not if there was no more doubt as to what this would mean for Legolas.  
  
As she entered the Throne Room, she realized two things at once. There were no servants around and Thranduil seemed to have been drinking since he came here. His glassy eyes fell upon her, apparently not really recognizing her. He raised himself onto his shaking legs, which could hardly hold him up. Slowly he drew nearer and she could smell that indeed he had been drinking heavily.  
  
When his hand reached out to her, gently touching her cheek, she was stunned. What was going on? His cold eyes were suddenly alight with hope and love, and his softly whispered "Meleth nín" made her catch her breath. His free hand had snaked behind her, now caressing her back, pulling her to him. Éowyn was too shocked to put up any kind of defence as he lowered his head to hers, his lips brushing hers...  
  
"Father, no!" An arm yanked Thranduil backwards, and suddenly Éowyn saw Legolas' pained face. The King had lost his footing and had crashed to the floor. "Legolas what..." The Prince shook his head, "Later. I will explain everything later... Please, help me with him. We have to get him to his chambers." The expression on the Prince's face almost broke her heart. Slowly they helped the King to his feet, leading him to his private rooms.  
  
---  
  
"But how can it be?" Legolas had just finished his explanations and Éowyn could hardly comprehend what she had just heard. Together with everything Haldir had told her it made so much sense. The heartbreak, the grief ... it was too much for anyone to bear. And Thranduil had been able to fight it, fight himself for so long... Not for himself, but for Legolas. During his tale, both Legolas and Éowyn had discovered one thing: Every harsh word he had bestowed upon his son had only one aim. Thranduil had one goal and to achieve it, he was prepared to hurt Legolas as deeply as possible, 'He has to learn to hate me, so that he will be able to hold on when I lose the battle...'  
  
"There is only one thing that could save him. And believe me, it will never happen. He is too proud and hurt to even consider setting her free. If only he would have found someone else... Maybe then things would be different..." Legolas had lost all hope; it had been foolish to ever hope at all. No, he would lose his father, and lose him soon. All hope was lost.  
  
"If someone was to speak to him, maybe..." Legolas cut her short. "Who? There is only one person, who might be able to change his mind, and I assure you, she will not do anything like that. For them, father is the one guilty of all of this. They refuse to see the truth. The fact that they bonded without anyone knowing..."  
  
"Yes, it was a betrayal of the worst kind in their eyes. Even though it was meant to be..." There was no way out of this, and no more time. Hope was, indeed, lost.  
  
---  
  
No one had seen the rider arrive in the early morning hours. No one had seen the tears that were shed, tears of joy to replace the tears of sorrow. No one saw father and son embrace for the first time in years.  
  
Miles away, an elf awoke with a start, a smile on his face. "Now you are free," he whispered before burying his face in the raven hair of his lover. "Now we all are free..." 


	8. Entrapped

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Ada - father. A'maelamin - beloved. Amin mela le - I love you. Nín anoriel - my sun-maiden. Meldiramin - my friend. Meleth nín - my love.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Crossroads  
  
Chapter 8 - Entrapped  
  
"Celebrían?" Haldir's mouth hung open, disbelieve clearly written upon his features, "You are joking..." It could not be so. No, Éowyn must have misunderstood something. Celebrían had been the wife of Elrond, and happily so. Or had she not? Could it be true that his Lord and Lady had forced their only child to marry against her heart? He refused to believe so, or even think it possible.  
  
"They met in Lórien. It was love on first sight..." Haldir shook his head, unwilling to listen to Éowyn's arguments. "Thranduil does not know what love is. Or else, how do you explain his treatment of his only son?" Éowyn sighed; this was not going to be easy. "He has been acting this way for that very reason. He does love Legolas! But he knew that eventually he would... He had to make sure that his son would survive."  
  
Haldir stared at her as if he had just been hit across the head. Memories of his childhood and youth flooded his mind and suddenly... "Celebrían was always so happy and joyful. But after she married Elrond... And yet, there was still this sparkle in her eyes, especially if Thranduil came up in a conversation. Why did I not see it before? She was the elf-maiden I saw with the King. That is why he became the cruel and cold-hearted bastard he is now. Five hundred years ago... I must have been blind." He sank into a chair, and stared into the embers in the fireplace. "They can never be together unless Elrond... But he would never do that. He cherishes his hatred for Thranduil. Now I understand why..."  
  
Gimli, who had been quite until now, had finally found his voice again. "Would someone tell me what's going on? Who is this Celebrían you're talking about. And what has she to do with Lord Elrond and the King?" A smile spread over Éowyn's features. How was it possible that the dwarf could always lift her spirits?  
  
"Well, Master Gimli. Celebrían is the daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." At the mentioning of the Lady of the Golden Wood, Gimli's face turned a brilliant shade of red. Instead of mocking the dwarf about this, Éowyn simply went on, "She was the wife of Elrond, but it seems that she was the soulmate of our host, King Thranduil."  
  
"Soulmates? You mean as in Legolas and Aragorn? Or," he added with a wink to the two other occupants of the room, "you and our dearest March Warden over there?" Éowyn swallowed hard, eyes searching for Haldir's. The elf seemed to glow from within as he replied, "Yes, just like the two of us..." He stood and extended his hand to Éowyn who took it, releasing the breath she hadn't know she was holding. "Just like us..." He drew her to him, wrapping his arms around her trembling form.  
  
All of a sudden Gimli felt as if he should better leave the room, and made his excuses. Yet the two lovers were oblivious of everything around them, even when the dwarf rather noisily pulled the door shut behind him. Gazing into Éowyn's eyes, he saw her beautiful soul, the confusion she felt, and above all, her love for him. How could this happen? It was to soon, surely. Breaking the moment's spell, he leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers. But he had acted to late. A bond had already been formed.  
  
---  
  
As every night since they had arrived at his father's palace, Legolas had been lying on his bed, unable to find the much-needed rest. Again and again he saw his father and Éowyn. For a moment though, he had believed her to be Celebrían. The same must have happened to his father. How much more could the King bear before giving in to the sweet call of Mandos? Tears clouded the gentle eyes of the Prince. He simply could not lose him. First his mother and now... His mother who was now in Valinor, with him. With her beloved.  
  
Thranduil had set Serinde free as soon as he had found out about their feelings. Why could Elrond not do the same? When he had last seen the Lord of Imladris, there had been a short moment of hope. The way Elrond looked at... But he must have been deceiving himself. There was nothing between Elrond and his beautiful, raven-haired advisor. Even though... 'No,' he scolded himself, 'do not give way to hope. It is lost, forever...'  
  
He barely heard the soft knock on his door, and before he could reach the door it opened and the King stepped into his chamber. He held a message to his heart, clutching it as if it were his lifeline. "Legolas," Thranduil's eyes shone with tears, and before Legolas could reach his side, he had fallen to his knees, "Forgive me..." The King's silver eyes locked with his son's deep blue pools as he offered him the scroll with a shaking hand.  
  
The official seal of the Lord of Imladris. Legolas' heart started to beat faster and faster with every line he read. "Oh Ada... He set her free, he set both of you free." Dropping to his knees, he threw his arms around Thranduil, who hesitantly returned the embrace. "This is a miracle I did not even dare to hope for anymore." Breaking the hold, Legolas raised himself to his feet, drawing his father with him.  
  
The King sighed, "I only allowed myself one hope, that you would come out of this, unspoiled. My means of achieving this ... forgive me." Legolas shook his head, smiling for the first time in weeks. "There is nothing to forgive, nothing..."  
  
---  
  
"It is Galadriel's doing, I am sure of that. And I believe I have to thank you for it, in part at least." Éowyn looked startled, "Me, why me?" The golden-haired prince smiled, "For looking so much like Celebrían of course. I did not notice it then, but now, recalling the Mid-summer Feast, I think Galadriel and Celeborn were a little shaken upon seeing us together."  
  
Haldir, who had been pacing up and down the room, stopped and nodded at this, "Indeed they were. I accidentally overheard a conversation between them and..." Éowyn gazed at him in mock-astonishment, "You've been eavesdropping? I'm shocked..." Giving her a glare that would have send young elflings running, he continued, "They were talking about sending Elrond a message, asking him for help. Back then, I did not really understand. But now it does make sense."  
  
"Apparently they did send that message. And Elrond listened..." Éowyn nodded and leaned closer to the Prince. With a twinkle in her eyes she asked, "If I look this much like Celebrían, it explains of course why Thranduil acted the way he did last night..." Haldir closed in on the two seated figures in a second and towered over them. "Care to fill me in on what happened last night?" Éowyn chuckled to herself, but loud enough for Haldir to hear. "You think this is funny?"  
  
Legolas sighed and related the incident of the previous night to the angered March Warden. "Where are my daggers?" was he only reaction. By now, Éowyn was crying and held her stomach, which had begun to hurt with too much laughter. "You know, nothing really happened. Besides, he's not really my type. He's too," and once again she was chuckling, "gentle and calm." Haldir tried to glare, but his eyes were sparkling with amusement. He took hold of Éowyn's wrist, pulling her up and into his arms. "I will show you 'gentle and calm', a'maelamin."  
  
Legolas quickly rose and ushered a stunned Gimli out of the chambers. "I think we best leave the two alone, my friend. Let us see if Father will now listen to your ideas of an alliance between our two realms." Once the door closed behind the two, both lovers broke into laughter again. "I think we have to remember this, just in case we ever want to be alone," Éowyn's eyes were sparkling, mischief written upon her features. "Amin mela le, nín anoriel. Though I sincerely hope that I will never find myself at the receiving end of your scheming." Remembering the plot to make him see the 'true Gimli', he added, "At least not again."  
  
---  
  
Thranduil sat on the soft grass, the sun warming his face. His hair had slowly begun to return to its former glory. The weariness of the past centuries had disappeared, making way to elation. Well, right now he felt weary again, but for another reason. For weeks now he had to listen to the Dwarf's tales of the adventures of the Fellowship. True, he longed to hear more about his son, but after the tenth time, things got a bit tiring.  
  
Luckily(,) Gimli would leave Calen Glad the next day, but soon Éowyn and Haldir would also leave his realm. Éowyn. Had she first reminded him of Celebrían, now she was like a daughter to him. The daughter he had lost under such terrible circumstances. 'It is your fault. If it had not been for you, she would have never been on that pass!' Elrond's words still echoed in his ears. But Celebrían had only smiled at him. Would she do it again? Would she welcome him, or would she shun him for what he had become over the years? At least now he could fight for her again. Soon he would set sail to the Undying Lands and see her again.  
  
His reverie was interrupted by the appearance of a messenger. "My Liege, I bring news from the western boarders. Human raiders have crossed the fences, but most have been killed. However, a few have escaped into the woods. We do not know where they might turn." Thranduil rose to his feet, and motioned the young elf to follow him. "How far from here?" The messenger obviously had trouble to keep up with the King's long strides, but finally caught up with him. "Three days on foot..."  
  
---  
  
Dawn found the King and his son in deep conversation with the generals of Thranduil's army. "The biggest problem I see, my Liege, is that we do not know if they will take this route at all. They might return to the fences." Legolas interrupted him, "They are mercenaries. Their main goal is to plunder. Even though the major part of their host is destroyed, it will not stop them." Catching his father's eyes, he found encouragement. "I suggest we search the woods close to the Caverns as soon as possible. No one should venture out alone or unarmed..."  
  
Thranduil turned to the soldiers again, "You will do as the Prince suggests. But beware; they are no orcs. They are smarter than the minions of the Dark One."  
  
---  
  
"I will miss you," Éowyn knelt and embraced the blushing dwarf. "Now, now, my Lady. I gave Legolas my promise to travel to Rivendell as soon as I can. We shall meet again very soon indeed." Behind her, she could hear a murmured, 'Oh joy.' Turning, she found herself face to face with a shrugging March Warden of Lórien. "Admit it, you will miss him as well..."  
  
Raising his hands before him in a defensive gesture, Haldir said, "I am not admitting anything. However, I might find the quiet a little boring." Gimli grinned and whispered, "I'll miss you, too, lad."  
  
The door opened and admitted a tired Legolas. "What's the news, meldiramin?" Éowyn suddenly looked anxious, remembering the talk about even more attacks by humans. "There are a few of the raiders on the loose in the woods. But it is nothing to worry about." He turned to Gimli, and continued, "However, I ask you to be careful on your way to Erebor. Bring the greetings of Thranduil of Calen Glad to Dain, King under the Mountain. And do not forget to return to Imladris."  
  
"And you don't forget that we've yet to see the Glittering Caves of Aglarond..." Éowyn smiled at that and added, "Yes indeed, I should be happy to come there with you. I'm sure Haldir would like to see them as well. To replace the bad memories of Helm's Deep with better ones." The Lórien elf shook his head and replied, "Oh, I have no bad memories of the Deep or indeed of Rohan. Those days were rather pleasant. Especially that night before we left for Gondor..." Éowyn's face turned crimson at the mentioning of that particular night.  
  
Legolas, even though he could guess what had happened during that night, asked innocently, "Oh, pray tell me. What is so special about that night?" Gimli came to Éowyn's rescue, "I really think I've to leave now. You'll see me off, won't you?"  
  
---  
  
Soon, the dwarf was out of sight. "I'll miss him. He could always make me laugh, no matter how I was feeling." Haldir encircled her waist with his arms, holding her close. Her back rested against his chest and he leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "So will I, but if you should tell anyone, I will deny it." Aloud he said, "I am glad he is gone for a while. After all, how many times did he want to introduce me to that axe of his?"  
  
"No more than you deserved, meldiramin..." Legolas smiled. Then, remembering their previous conversation, he added, "Now, will you tell me about that special night?" Éowyn glared, "I believe that must have been the night I lost the last shred of my sanity." Struggling against Haldir's hold she finally evaded his arms. "If you will excuse me now. I'm going for a short walk..." With that she turned and walked away from the two elves.  
  
---  
  
"You let her go on her own?" Thranduil was livid. Had it not been his son who had said no one should venture into the woods alone? And just a few hours ago. "My Lord, she is quite capable of looking after herself," Haldir ventured to give an explanation, "She brought down one of the most terrible creatures that ever roamed Arda..." Legolas, who was standing by Haldir's side, began to pale. "But she was armed then. She did not take any weapons with her, did she?"  
  
---  
  
The sun was already high when Éowyn reached the small glade in the shadow of tall mallorn trees. So very much like the glade in Lórien, and yet so different. This one was more untamed, barely more than a patch of wilderness. A brook was murmuring happily and the trees around her were whispering to her. She was glad that she had gotten away from Legolas' curious remarks. As if he couldn't guess.  
  
She sank down into a bed of flowers, their scent intoxicating her. The sun above sent its rays down upon her to tickle her face. Before she fell asleep she remembered the last time she had slept in the glade in Lórien. Would Haldir come after her again, waking her in the same manner? And would he stay with her this time, to satisfy the desire he woke in her? She chuckled to herself and sank into a restful sleep.  
  
Never did she see the eyes that stared at her.  
  
---  
  
Haldir had become restless after Éowyn had not appeared again after being away for five hours. "Something has happened, I feel it. We have to find her, Legolas." He grabbed for his bow, quiver and twin daggers and was off. Legolas had problems keeping up with him, trying to console him, "You said yourself that she can look after herself. I am sure she is fine... It is my fault, I should not have taunted her so."  
  
---  
  
Éowyn woke to the sound of breaking branches. She was on her feet in a second, trying to see the intruder in the dim twilight. The sun had begun to sink, and the glade was no longer bathed in its warm rays. When she saw the first cloaked figure emerge from between the trees, she thought for a moment that it was Haldir. But Haldir did not have dark hair, and no beard. The second appeared behind her, and finally she understood who they were. Raiders, human raiders.  
  
More and more appeared, ten, twelve, fourteen... One, seemingly the leader, yelled, "Look what we've got here. An elf maiden. Oh, we will have our fun with you, little one." His companions laughed coarsely. It was not hard to guess what kind of fun he intended to have. Especially as one of them lowered his hand and began to rub his crotch.  
  
But they thought she was an elf, a young elf-maiden. Alone and vulnerable. What would they do to her once they found out that she was no elf after all? Maybe they would... No, she was dressed in elven robes. There was no way they would believe that she got lost in Mirkwood... And even if she did, wouldn't they have their way with her anyway.  
  
They were drawing ever closer, feral grins plastered on their faces. Éowyn looked around, there had to be a way out of this. By now they had encircled her, there was no chance to retreat. And neither to fight, she had left the Caverns without any weapon. She was alone, entrapped... 


	9. Bleeding

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused.  
  
A/N: This chapter is inspired by Implacida's stories "Heart and Body" and "Love and Duty", which were the first slash stories I ever read :)  
  
Translation of Elvish: Saes - please. A'maelamin - beloved. Meldiramin - my friend. Anor - the sun. Ada - father. Ion - son.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Crossroads  
  
Chapter 9 - Bleeding  
  
They had searched the woods around the Caverns for two hours without finding any trace of Éowyn. By now, they were growing restless. Legolas could barely keep up with the Lórien elf, and often fell behind. About ten minutes into their search he had given up his fruitless attempts to console his friend. And now even he began to worry. Those human raiders... No, he refused to think of them. Besides, Éowyn was, after all, the one who had ended the life of the Witch King. She could take care of herself. However, the more often he told himself just this, the more he feared for the Shield- maiden.  
  
Haldir did not fare any better. He barely saw the forest floor beneath his feet. Before his eyes images of the past kept repeating themselves over and over. Éowyn on the battlefield of the Pelennor. Broken and weak, and only barely alive. Had he then, if only for a minute, really believed he could survive losing her? It seemed impossible. He felt her; yes, she was still amongst the living. But for how long? And he could feel her fear. Fear? Who could put this fear into her brave heart? 'Whoever it is, he will pay before this day is over...'  
  
---  
  
Closer and closer they were drawing. Their leader had unsheathed his sword and was now pointing it at her, "Don't even try to run, little elfling. It'll only make matter worse for you." A hand shot forward, closing about her left wrist from behind. She was pulled back and spun around, coming face to face with another of the raiders. She could smell beer in his breath, so he was drunk. Maybe she did have a chance after all.  
  
Quickly she kicked up with her knee, aiming between the man's legs. He collapsed to the ground, letting out an agonized groan. Unfortunately the other raiders had closed in, and when she turned, the leader's sword was at her throat. "Try this again, and you'll pay," he whispered, "and pay dearly." His eyes were ablaze with, she almost flinched, lust.  
  
The hand of yet another raider had closed about her neck; the other was tangled within her hair, yanking her head back. A surprised gasp left his throat. "She ain't no elf after all, Captain. She's human." The eyes of the leader filled with glee, "Even better, then. An elf would soon fade away, going through what I've in mind. But a human will survive much longer." His eyes searched the glade and finally lit up. The trunk of a large tree... 'Please no!' The Captain turned back to her, smirking, "You know what's in store for you, little elf-friend? Of course you do." The smile that spread over his face was mocking her. "And the best thing is, you dearest friends can't help you here..."  
  
He turned to one of the men and yelled, "Bind her to that trunk, you know in what manner." And as Éowyn was pushed past him, he grabbed her hair, pulling her to him. "You know, you'll need your strength with us... We've been wandering around in the wilderness for weeks and haven't seen a woman even longer than that." Roughly he drew her mouth to his, forcing her to open it. When she bit down, she could taste blood. "You little bitch!" the Captain yelled, while striking her across the cheek. She almost passed out from the impact. "I'll teach you some manners, rest assured!"  
  
Still slightly dazzled, she was dragged to the trunk. Only when her head connected with the hard bark, did she fully regain consciousness. 'No. Please, no! Haldir! Help me, please...' Arms and legs pulled apart, bound and vulnerable. She stared at the faces of the raiders, still praying for this to be nothing but a nightmare. She longed to wake up in Haldir's arms, safe in the Palace of Thranduil. But she knew this was not to be. "Haldir," she whispered, "I need you now..."  
  
---  
  
A few miles to the south, Haldir suddenly stopped in his tracks. It could not be. It could not have happened. But he had not imagined it. There it was again. Éowyn's voice inside his head. And he knew all of a sudden where she was. The glade. The glade that reminded her so much of their secret place in Lórien. He should have known.  
  
Turning north, he started to run, leaving Legolas behind. If any creature of the wood heard him and glanced at him, they turned away quickly. His face was a mask of rage, and he had murder in his eyes.  
  
---  
  
Hands, hands everywhere. In her hair, on her face, her breasts, between her legs... She could hear soft moans, and when she turned her head, she could see about seven or eight of the raiders kneel around her. One of their hands moved over her body, while the other was busy rubbing their crotches. Nausea formed in the pit of her stomach. 'They are no humans, they are mere animals,' she told herself. But that thought was not consoling her at all.  
  
The Captain was slowly approaching her, that feral grin still firmly plastered on his face. His hand was stealing down to his breeches, and with dread did her eyes catch the prominent bulge that strained against the confines. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about what was to come. "I see. We're not so brave anymore, are we, elf-friend?" His men where cheering, urging him on. She felt him climb on top of her, steeling herself. 'He might take my body, but that's not me.'  
  
The Captain's body almost crushed her, his hot breath against her neck made her shiver. She could hear a ripping sound and felt the cool evening air caress her breasts. Until two rough hands closed about them, mercilessly pinching her nipples. A mouth descended upon one and bit down. Her scream echoed through the glade, but still she kept her eyes shut.  
  
"Look at me, elf-friend." The voice of the Captain, hoarse with desire. "You know, this can be good for you as well." His left hand had moved down to the seam of her dress, slowly pulling it up. Despite herself she laughed at that. Finally opening her eyes, she gazed at him, "You couldn't make this good even for an orc!" She hadn't seen the back of his hand before it hit her cheek. Her head throbbed, tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but no, she would not give him that kind of satisfaction. "Can't hear the truth, can you. Can't face it that the elves are better than you..."  
  
"I see. So it's not elf-friend but elf-lover," he sneered. "I will show you, what this is supposed to be like. I hope you like it rough!" She could see him reaching down to his breeches, freeing his straining member. But just as he was about to thrust into her... His face contorted in pain before he collapsed on top of her. The arrow had pierced his heart. Two raiders fell dead, three more had been hit in arms and legs before the group had finally realized that they were under attack.  
  
"Curse her," one of the men muttered. "She led her friends to us." Hastily stopping the activities they had indulged in until now, they grabbed their swords and shields and encircled the trunk Éowyn was even now bound to. But she could still see the two elves enter the glade. Could hear the sound of arrows being released and finding their target. Haldir had unsheathed his twin daggers, sparring with two men at once.  
  
She barely registered the presence of Legolas by her side until he had cut her loose completely and covered her with his cloak. Weakly she smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "Thank you." He nodded and silently handed her his sword and went to fight alongside the Lórien elf.  
  
---  
  
Haldir was raging. The second he had seen Éowyn bound and about to be violated, a dam had broken within him. This was his fault; all of this was his fault. He had let her leave the Caverns alone, unarmed. He had failed her. Had almost been too late to spare her the worst that could have ever happen to any woman.  
  
After the initial arrow that had penetrated the heart of what seemed to have been the leader of the raiders, the next arrows were not aimed to kill but to wound. He would make them bleed for what they had done. A dangerous gleam appeared in his eyes, wildness breaking free. He made to unsheathe his sword but than reconsidered and, in a graceful motion, took out his twin daggers.  
  
Two men came at him, and he barely felt the cold metal cut through their skin and flesh. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Legolas release Éowyn from her bonds. Only after the dead body of the Captain had been rolled off her, did he grasp how close she had come to being... He growled like a wounded animal, an iron fist closing around his heart. Revenge was all he could think of. He would make them pay.  
  
---  
  
Soon, the dead bodies of the raiders were piling around Legolas. The moment he had seen Éowyn alive and relatively unharmed, his heart had felt light again. True, Thranduil would probably have both his and Haldir's heads for letting Éowyn wander the woods on her own, but at least she would go unscathed. A smile spread over his face as he catched Éowyn's eyes. She had been saved. But it died when he saw Haldir.  
  
The March Warden had just put both his daggers on either side of the neck of one of the wounded raiders. He could clearly see the fear in the man's eyes. "Haldir, no!" But it was too late. The human had toppled over, blood welling from two gashes in his throat. Haldir's hands were as bloodstained as his weapons, and the mad expression upon his face reminded Legolas more of a vile beast than of his friend.  
  
The Prince ran towards the other elf, but before he could reach him, another raider had dropped to the ground, hands trying to stop the bleeding from a ghastly wound in his stomach. 'Sweet Elbereth. He does not kill, he lets them bleed to death.' He voice was shaking as once again he tried to address the other, "Haldir, saes!" But Haldir did not seem to have heard him. He was searching the ground for yet another human that was not dead.  
  
Legolas felt something brush past him, and in the next minute...  
  
---  
  
Éowyn's eyes had followed Legolas' and what she saw filled her heart with new dread. Haldir was surrounded by the corpses of her attackers. His tunic was bloodstained, and even his silvery hair had red streaks in it now. Legolas had not been able to break through to him, but she would. Slowly she approached him from behind, placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder. In a split second Haldir had turned around, daggers at her throat. The cold metal was almost caressing her soft skin, but she could also feel the sharp edges that threatened to cut through it. His eyes were sparkling madly, like those of a cornered beast. Trembling with terror, she barely managed to whisper, "Haldir, it is me. Éowyn. A'maelamin, saes..."  
  
Slowly comprehension seemed to seep into his eyes, and slowly he lowered his daggers. "Elbereth. Éowyn, forgive me. I did not..." Dropping his weapons altogether, he sank to his knees. His eyes were pleading, but she didn't see. She stood still as a statue, eyes wide with fear. Shivers running up and down her back, freezing her. She stumbled backwards, not seeing where she went.  
  
Legolas gently touched her arm, whispering softly to her. But she only stared at him, nothing but dread in her pale blue eyes. She turned away and started to run. When her foot got caught in a root, she fell, her head hitting a stone. In no time the two elves were at her side. "She is breathing, she is breathing," Legolas' voice was broken by sobs. "But we need to get her back to the Caverns. There she will be taken care of by my father's healers."  
  
Haldir was silent. When Legolas looked at his friend, he saw him studying his hands. "What have I done?" He seemed to be broken, and utterly alone. "Meldiramin, please take her to the Palace. I ... I almost..." Legolas shook his head, "She will understand. Do not forget, she loves you. And love forgives everything..." Gently he cradled the unconscious Shield- maiden to his chest. "Believe me, she will understand."  
  
---  
  
Anor was sinking behind the treetops, and Haldir still tried to wipe the blood of his hands. But even if he could clean them of the red stains, how could he ever rinse his soul? What had come over him to lose control like that? He had almost killed the one person who could make his life worth living. Had attacked her. Her eyes, filled with fear... She was afraid of him. "Nín anoriel. Forgive me."  
  
---  
  
Thranduil was furious. With everyone and everything, and especially with himself. She should have been save in his realm. But he had not been able to see to that. And now she lay in her room, healers busying themselves with her. The concussion was not the worst, they had told him. She was in shock. Now he knew why. Legolas had just finished relating the events in the glade to him.  
  
"Haldir did that to her? He is the reason..." Legolas, not daring to look his father in they eye, stared at the pale form of Éowyn. The bed seemed to be much to big for her, the blankets and cushions appeared to swallow her. "I have never seen him like this, Ada. He was not himself."  
  
The King raised himself to his feet and brushed past his son. Sitting down on the bedding, he gently took Éowyn's hand in his, stroking it softly. "Everything will be alright, Daughter of Rohan. Everything will be fine, my child..." He leaned forward, kissing the top of her head. Turning back to face his son he said, "I will not have her face anything she fears, Ion. Haldir will only be allowed near her should she desire to see him. Is that clear?" His voice was stern, but beneath it, Legolas could hear how worried his father was.  
  
"Ada, Haldir needs to see her. I am afraid this rift between them will grow wider the longer they are apart. She is stronger than you think..." His father's hollow laughter interrupted him. "What happened today has shaken her badly. I will not stand aside and let more grief befall her. Not while I draw breath!"  
  
This fierce protectiveness. Only once had Legolas witnessed it in his father. During those happy days after it had been discovered that Celebrían was with child. 'Oh Ada, for you Éowyn is my sister, reborn. But she does not require your protection, she needs only one person. Pray that she will be able to forgive him.' Legolas sighed and nodded. There was no talking to the King once he had made up his mind.  
  
---  
  
Night had already fallen when Haldir finally reached the Caverns. What would expect him? Would Éowyn be still unconscious? Would she see him? Once again her frightened eyes appeared before his inner eye. 'No, you will not see me. Will never forgive me. And how could you?' Opening the door to their chambers, he found the King in conversation with Legolas. Thranduil was the first to be aware of his presence and snapped, "How dare you show your face in these halls again, March Warden? After what you have done today?"  
  
Legolas tried to interrupt, but Haldir stopped him, "No, meldiramin. The King is right." Thranduil gazed at him, clearly surprised. "You have changed, Haldir of Lórien. Indeed you have." Taking a few steps towards the Lórien elf, he continued once they were face to face, "Never ever hurt her again. Or face me." Towards his son he added, "Do not forget what I said." With these words, he left the two alone.  
  
---  
  
Éowyn had woken to a throbbing headache. None other than Thranduil had sat by her bedside, helping her to drink a potion to lessen the pain. Just when she was about to ask why she was in her bed and not the glade, she fell asleep again. Only to be roused again by Legolas. The Prince gazed at her, sorrow in his eyes. "What is the matter?" she inquired. "Would you see Haldir?"  
  
Haldir, but why wouldn't she... Then it came back to her. The glade, human raiders, their Captain, then the relief at seeing her beloved and Legolas. But then... His eyes so cold, as cold as the two daggers ready to kill her. Tears welled from her eyes, "No. Please, Legolas. Don't make me see him. Don't make me..." She was shaking with sobs now, and barely felt Legolas' arms around her. He held her until she had cried herself to sleep.  
  
---  
  
As soon as the door opened, Haldir was on his feet. "How is she, Legolas?" The Prince was pale, avoiding his gaze. "Legolas, what is it? Please, what is wrong? Is she..." Legolas' voice was shaking when he finally answered, "She is fine, Haldir. She only... She will not see you..." Haldir slumped to the floor, face buried in his hands.  
  
He had known this would happen. But until now there had been a small ray of hope. Now it had been swallowed by darkness. Legolas' words had stabbed his heart, and he was bleeding. 'Bleeding like those raiders today. You also let them bleed. This is just what you deserve.' It was true, he had brought this upon himself. Éowyn was only one door away. And yet they were further apart than ever before. She was safe, but refused to even see him... 


	10. A Gentle Embrace

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused.  
  
A/N: I know, I already used this whole jealousy thingy already in "An Unexpected Love". However, here it is essential once again for the future of my couple. I also gave another explanation for these misunderstandings and such. So please bear with me and you shall see that it will all turn out well...  
  
Translation of Elvish: Meldiramin - my friend. Ada - father. Ion - son. Anor - the sun. Haldir ó Lórien - Haldir from Lórien. Arda - Middle-Earth. Saes - please. A'maelamin - beloved.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Crossroads  
  
Chapter 10 - A Gentle Embrace  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, and meeting the soft candle light that filled the chamber, Éowyn moaned as spikes of pain seemed to split open her skull. Lids fluttering shut, she turned towards where Haldir lay, and encountered nothing but emptiness. And when the memory of the previous day returned to her, she drew his cushion to her chest, tears staining the silken fabric. 'How could it come to this?'  
  
---  
  
The moment Thranduil re-entered the dimly lit room, he heard the sound of soft weeping. Slowly he approached the bedding, kneeling by Éowyn's side. "My child, do not cry. Everything will be alright; I promise..." Almost the same words he had used all those years ago, when he held an unconscious Celebrían in his arms after finding her in the claws of the goblins of the Misty Mountain. History would not repeat itself, not this time!  
  
Large, tearstained eyes opened to meet his gaze, silently asking if he truly believed so. Reaching out a hand, he gently caressed her cheek, brushing away silvery tears. Bringing a small vial to her mouth he whispered, "Drink this. To ease the pain..." For one moment Éowyn wondered which pain the King was referring to. Both her head and heart were aching, both seeking healing. Then she opened her mouth and swallowed the potion.  
  
"Sleep, my child. You need to rest." He leaned in, kissing her forehead. When he drew back, Éowyn's eyes were again closed, her breathing slowing down. Sitting back on his heels, he took in the picture that met his gaze. The proud Shield-maiden clutching a cushion, probably Haldir's, to her chest as if drawing strength from it. A weak smile played around the corners of his mouth, and he softly said, "I shall not fail you, not this time. You need him, as he needs you. You only need to understand his actions..."  
  
---  
  
As soon as his anger had abated, Thranduil once again sought out the company of his son. He made him repeat again and again what exactly had come to pass in the small glade. And Thranduil found himself not only understanding the March Warden, but had seen that he himself had acted the same way in a similar situation...  
  
---  
  
Two days after Celebrían's departure, Serinde had spoken to him, had told him to, if only once in his life, follow his heart's greatest desire. She had made him defy both Lórien and Imladris and keep his beloved where she belonged, by his side. Especially now that she was with child. But still he had been uncertain. However, when he saw Celebrían in a dream, surrounded by a dark cloud, threatening to suffocate her, he had made up his mind to follow her, to claim her for himself, to stop this charade they had been keeping up for over two millennia.  
  
Upon the fifth day after she had left the Caverns, the King and his heir set out to follow her. After two days they caught up with her and her faithful guards. Too late. Goblins had waylaid them. Celebrían's guards lay slain on the cold ground, their souls already travelling to the Halls of Waiting. Celebrían herself had fallen to her knees, her hands covering her stomach and the small elfling growing within. The largest of the goblin stood towering over her, kicking her. Another approached from behind, a large club raised above his head. He was about to bring it down upon Celebrían's head when his heart was pierced by one of Legolas' arrows.  
  
Before long, the goblins lay in their own dark blood, Thranduil's sword embedded in the chest of their leader. His eyes were searching for any remaining orcs, when he felt a small hand touch his thigh. Whirling around he had been prepared to strike down yet another orc when he saw the face of his beloved...  
  
---  
  
Had it been like this for Haldir? It appeared to be just so. The only problem was that Celebrían had, at all times, known she never had anything to fear from Thranduil, that he would give his life and soul to protect her. True, he could feel a bond between Haldir and Éowyn, could almost see it. But it was a mere shadow of what he had shared with the Daughter of the Golden Wood, what he still shared with her.  
  
How had this happened? Haldir should have known not to bind himself to Éowyn, at least not yet. Was their love and desire to be one this strong? Had the bond formed itself on its own volition? And when Haldir realized what was happening he broke away? Had Galadriel taught him nothing? The bond had to be completed, consumed... Or else both Haldir and Éowyn would fade, and fall into darkness...  
  
Grasping her hand in his, he listen to her even breathing, vowing to do everything in his power to protect her from such a fate, even if it was the last thing he ever did.  
  
---  
  
"It is no use, you know, sitting here, pitying yourself." Legolas was short of losing his temper. Ever since he had told his friend that Éowyn would not see him, Haldir had been sitting by the fire, staring into the flames. "She will not come out and fling herself into your arms as if nothing had happened. You have to go in there and talk to her..."  
  
Why was it so hard to reason with the March Warden? He was a warrior, had led an army to Helm's Deep. But now he had gone back to the time when he was an elfling, only past his majority. Or was it something graver? The light that seemed to surround the Lórien elf every time Éowyn was near had gone out. It could not mean... But Haldir had known where to find his beloved... Fear took hold of the Prince's heart. "Meldiramin..."  
  
As if guessing Legolas' thoughts, Haldir nodded, "I was foolish enough to let it happen, but too scared of what it might mean. I drew back too early. And now it might be too late." He turned towards the Mirkwood elf, eyes bloodshot, his chest moving heavily with every breath he forced into his lungs. How much Legolas wished for Gimli to be with them in that very moment. The dwarf would surely be able to raise the spirit of the usual so arrogant elf, who now seemed to be fighting a losing battle.  
  
Both were so lost in their thoughts and fears, that the sound of the door closing startled them, and Legolas spun around too fast, almost tripping over his own feet if his father's arms had not catched him. "Ada, how is..." Haldir finished his friend's sentence, quickly raising himself to his feet, "How is Éowyn, King Thranduil?"  
  
The King studied Haldir, searching his face for some sign of his emotions. What he found was proving him right, but set terror into his heart. What if he was too late to reach through to him? Helping his son to regain his footing, he said, "Ion, I would have you sit with Éowyn. She sleeps now, but should she wake, call for me immediately." Legolas inclined his head, and walked towards the door his father had just come through. He was about to reach for the door handle, when he turned to Haldir again, "Everything will turn out fine, meldiramin. You will see..." Then he was gone, leaving Thranduil and Haldir alone.  
  
The King moved to the second chair by the fire, lowering himself in an elegant motion. Haldir, unable to form a coherent sentence or question, followed suit. Thranduil's gentle voice seemed to envelope him like a soft blanket, "There is much we need to discuss, Haldir ó Lórien..."  
  
---  
  
Sighing deeply, he closed the door behind him, anxious not to make any noise to wake the fair maiden on the bedding. When he turned, his breath was forced from his lungs as if he had been hit onto the chest. Legolas held Éowyn's hand, softly whispering to her. Sweet Elbereth, no! He had held Celebrían's hand like this, in those dark weeks after the attack. After Elrond had found out the truth and blamed Thranduil for what had happened. And was it not his fault? Celebrían had come to him, and only because of him had she been in the mountains that terrible day. Was it not his fault that now Éowyn lay on the sickbed as well? He had not kept his realm safe for her...  
  
Legolas finally became aware of his father's presence in the room and whispered, "She is stirring, Ada. And all the while she has whispered Haldir's name. I was hard put not to fetch him to her side." What had disabled Thranduil to see the kindness in his son's eyes before? Every time he had come to his father, eager to help him, eager to please him. And always he had been turned away, hurt and wounded deeply. He could still see the scars on his son's heart, on his beautiful soul. One day he would have to thank that human ranger, Aragorn, for saving Legolas from breaking with sorrow and grief.  
  
It was partly thanks to Éowyn that he was blind no more. And then there was Elrond's faithful advisor... Smiling to himself, he remembered that very soon he would be united with his bonded again, would be able to hold her in his arms... But now he had to take care of Éowyn, his child...  
  
"Give it a little more time, Legolas. Go to Haldir, and send him here when Anor's light fills the woods again and brings hope to all that roam Arda." Responding to his son's worried gaze, he added, "You were right, Ion. Everything will be alright again. And soon..."  
  
Kissing Éowyn's hand, Legolas let go of it and left the room in search of his friend. A faint whisper made the King's attention centre on Éowyn. The sound of Haldir's name, so pained and aching, the image of her still clinging to the pillow in her arms, made the King's heart once again go out to her. She, who had suffered so much already. Now it lay in Thranduil's hands to bring the smile back to her eyes, to rekindle the fire that seemed to burn her from within...  
  
Gently calling her name, he smiled when he saw her eyes open and focus on him. "How are you feeling, my child?" The weak smile that appeared on her features would probably have melted a heart of stone. "I long for him, my Lord. But how can I face him again after what happened? Did he really wish to kill me in that moment or..."  
  
Thranduil halted her by raising his hand, "It was not you he saw there. He would never consciously bring you harm, or hurt you." Drawing a deep breath, he settled next to her on the bedding, gathering her in his arms. "Will you listen to me? There is a tale you must hear as it might help you understand Haldir's actions."  
  
Éowyn's eyes filled with tears as she nodded. "I will listen to whatever you have to say, my Lord. Nothing could be worse than this... I wish for him to be near, and yet I fear it at the same time. I'm certain of his love, but I'm terrified that he hates me."  
  
Shaking his head, Thranduil whispered, "If there is one person in Arda he hates in this moment, it is himself. He never hated you, not even when he thought he did. You must have been a rather harsh nurse..." If her smile had been able to melt his heart, the chuckle the memory of her nursing Haldir had forced from her throat warmed the whole room. Indeed, she had not been very gentle in taking care of his wounds. She should have been ashamed of herself. But Haldir had brought it upon himself, hadn't he? Always challenging her and reminding her of what she, back then, thought she had lost. How long ago it appeared to her now, though it was little more that seven months.  
  
Kissing her forehead, the King for the second time this day forced himself to relive the incidents of that day on the pass through the Misty Mountains. When at last he had finished by relating to Éowyn how Celebrían had taken ship to Valinor, the Shield-maiden softly cried into his robes. Now she understood what had come over Haldir, and also why she had been so terrified. Yet one question remained unanswered.  
  
"Why did he draw back, when he felt the bond taking shape? Doesn't he wish for us to be as one? I can't say that I sensed it the moment it happened, but I felt somewhat different. As if all his feelings, his very soul, were hidden only by a veil from my eyes. I could see shapes but never the real thing. I long for nothing more that this veil to be lifted, for my eyes to finally see the beauty of his eternal soul, of his heart. To feel enveloped by his love at all times and not only when we..." She stopped abruptly, her cheeks reddened by a deep blush.  
  
Pretending not to have heard her last words, Thranduil answered her question, "You have never spoken of a bond. He did not know if it would be your wish as well as his. He told me that he was afraid to lose you because he had assumed too much. He had planned to talk to you about it, this very night. But fate caught up with you it seems..." Gently taking hold of her hands, he extricated himself from her grasp. "You should get dressed, my child. I feel that Anor is already rising in the skies and Haldir soon will be here..."  
  
Éowyn smiled, sitting up, "And I no longer fear his presence, thanks to you, my Lord." When she tried to stand, she swayed. For a moment the world around her turned black, and she grasped for something to keep her from falling.  
  
When her eyes opened again, she found herself in the arms of the King of Mirkwood. Strong, yet gentle hands caressed her back, whispered words muffled by her hair in which he had buried his face. "My head," she commented unnecessarily. Resting her head against his chest, breathing in the scent of the forest that had calmed her while listening to his tale. Her eyes closed, feeling protected and safe from all harm.  
  
This was how Haldir happened upon them...  
  
---  
  
Legolas had found his friend by the gates of the Caverns where he sat, listening to the sounds of the night. His face was relaxed again, calm radiating from his form. "Your father is wise, my Prince. Far more than I would have given him credit..." he whispered into the dark.  
  
The Mirkwood elf sat down beside Haldir, and for a while they remained like this in companionable silence. When at last Legolas spoke again, Anor was sending his first fiery rays through the woods. "He would do anything for Éowyn, and thus for you as well. To him, she is Celebrían's lost child, reborn. There is nothing he would not do to secure her happiness. You should be glad of that, as otherwise..."  
  
"Otherwise I might not be able to regain her trust so easily, I know. Her love I have not lost, but for a moment she feared me. I shall never forgive myself for that. Never again shall harm befall her because of me, this I vow..." The Prince smiled to himself, knowing that the two lovers would be united again in little more than an hour, when Anor had fully risen on his path across the sky.  
  
---  
  
When the moment had finally come, Haldir almost raced back to the rooms he shared with his beloved, yanking the door to the bedroom open ... and stopped dead in his tracks. Everything fell into place as he saw the couple standing by the bedside, locked in an embrace. Of course, Thranduil cared about Éowyn, very much indeed. But he had never intended her for Haldir. Only for himself. The way he held her, the way his head was resting against her cheek... 'What of Celebrían, my Lord!' And Éowyn? Her hands were clutching the King's robes, her eyes closed while she inhaled his scent. Whatever he had imagined he would find, this was not it.  
  
"Traitors," he growled, quickly closing in on the two. Éowyn's eyes opened with a start, her hand reaching out for him. Taking hold of it, he forcefully flung her back, causing her to tumble against the wall. Thranduil, about to speak, had not anticipated Haldir's wrath. His hand closed about the King's throat, eyes shooting angry sparks at him.  
  
Éowyn, unable to comprehend what was happening, only knew she had to calm her beloved. Sending all the love she felt his way, she slowly approached him, resting her hand on his arm. As if in a haze did she see Haldir's grip of the King's throat ease, and his attention shift to her.  
  
His voice was cold, oh so cold, cutting right through her, "Traitor! I should have known it, the moment I saw you in Aragorn's arms. But you were smart enough to make me believe you then, against my better judgement. Not again. Not this time! You would throw yourself at every man or elf that pleases your eye. I am surprised you never tried to get Lord Celeborn to bed you! With him," he pointed at the King, who stared at Haldir, too stunned to speak, "it was easier I guess... I have heard that he would lay with anyone who resembled his lost love."  
  
This could not be happening, not again. Stopping the King, who finally was about to bring Haldir to his senses, with a pleading gaze, Éowyn whispered, "Saes, Haldir... A'maelamin..." This only fuelled the Lórien elf's rage. "Never dare to call me that again! You are not worthy of anyone's love, you whore!" Then he turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
The sound echoed in Éowyn's ears long after Haldir had left, when she lay in Thranduil's arms, her tears soaking the velvet robes, the bleeding of her heart driving her mad with pain that would not abate... 


	11. Broken Hearts

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused.  
  
A/N: Yes, "Broken Hearts" is also the title of my spin-off centred around Thranduil and Celebrían, but it just fits this chapter as well. Btw, thanks to Undomiel for the idea of the "two-hour version of Glorfindel's Balrog Tale" *grin*  
  
Translation of Elvish: Meldiramin - my friend. Ada - father. Ion - son. Peredhel - half-elven. Anor - the sun. Meleth - love. Estel - hope; Elvish name of Aragorn. Arda - Middle-Earth.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Crossroads  
  
Chapter 11 - Broken Hearts  
  
Legolas had been following his friend to the rooms he shared with Éowyn, chuckling to himself. Hopefully his father had managed to calm the Shield- maiden and convinced her that Haldir had never intended to hurt her; that what had happened in the glade had been an unfortunate misunderstanding. Still smiling to himself, he was about to put his hand on the door handle when the door burst open and almost knocked him over.  
  
Haldir, who had seemed so happy only minutes ago, came storming out of the chambers, anger radiating from him. "Meldiramin, what happened?" Legolas tried, but the Lórien elf was deaf to the Prince's words. Helplessly, Legolas stared at the corner Haldir had just rounded and thus disappeared from view. What in Elbereth's name had happened?  
  
Slowly stepping into the softly lit lounge, he beheld the open bedroom door. Drawing a deep breath, he walked on. And stopped, hand flying to his mouth. Éowyn had sunken to the floor, cradled in his father's arms. The sound of her sobs filled the small chamber and made Legolas' heart go out to her. Whatever Haldir had done this time, he had finally succeeded in breaking all of Éowyn's defences.  
  
There was nothing left of the proud and wilful Shield-maiden he had first met at Edoras. Nothing of the warrior who brought down the Witch King. And nothing of the carefree maiden he had seen in the Golden Woods. This small form in his father's embrace was a scared child, hurt and abused. Her tears stained her fair features, her hands clutching his father's robes as if they were her only anchors in a world that had lost all its beauty.  
  
"Ada," he whispered softly. Once Thranduil's gaze had met his he continued, "What has happened?" Closing the distance, he kneeled by Éowyn's side. Slowly taking on of her small hands in his, he gently pulled it from its grip on his father's robes. "Éowyn, what is wrong?"  
  
Bloodshot eyes met his, but her voice was sharp and cold, "He accused your father and myself of being ... of having..." Shaking her head, she added, "He called me a whore! That's what happened. He doesn't trust me, not one bit." Unable to hold back the pain that pierced her heart any longer, she fell forward, her head coming to rest upon Legolas' chest. "Why," she whispered, "Why? I would have gone with him, wherever his feet carried him. I loved him with everything that I am! Why wasn't it enough, Legolas, why?"  
  
Searching his father's gaze, the Prince replied, "I have no answer but for this. He needs you, every moment you spent apart now weakens him, taints his perception. He is terrified of losing you, yet I know his actions imply that..." Éowyn raised her head and nodded. Then, she lowered her eyes, and, as if talking to herself, muttered, "Then why would he not allow the bond to form completely? Why did he draw back?"  
  
Valar no! Legolas had sensed it, but had refused himself to draw the right conclusions from Haldir's changed demeanour. Once, during their journey to Calen Glad, had Haldir spoken to him about his bond with Aragorn, a mortal just like Éowyn. It had been obvious then that Haldir desired the same; that he, too, longed to be one with his beloved. Still he had hesitated to approach her, to even discuss the topic. And Legolas had known the reason for this.  
  
Haldir had always tried to prove his strength and valour. He had been a father for Rúmil when their parents had left for Valinor, or at least he had attempted to be. Orophin had never been much of a help in that respect as, just when Rúmil needed his brothers' love most, Orophin had been caught up in a little charade, which finally led to his marriage with Míriel. But where Haldir had failed, Thranduil had come in. In his thoughts, Legolas had always considered the youngest of the three brothers more like a sibling that a friend.  
  
When Haldir had been promoted and became Chief Guardian, he had done everything to keep harm from the Golden Wood. He had led the elves of Lórien and Imladris to Helm's Deep. And what could have been the moment of victory for him became the hour of his greatest defeat. He had to witness those under his command, his friends, fall at the hands of Saruman's Uruk- hai. But in that minute of despair, he had found what he had been lacking all his life. His love for Éowyn. And he loved her as he did everything, withholding nothing, giving her everything he had and more...  
  
But his newfound love also opened his eyes for yet another misfortune in his life. His relationship with Anduriel. Hundreds of years he had been with her, knowing that there was no love lost between them, that the only reason for her to even look at him was his position within the Guards of Lothlórien. Had he not failed her as well? Because of his disability to end what should never have started, he had kept her from finding her own destiny. And now, as he had told Legolas, he had an enemy in her. An enemy with many resources...  
  
Could Éowyn truly wish to spend eternity with him if everything he began led to a disaster? For the first time since Legolas had first met the proud March Warden, he saw what was behind that arrogant exterior. The elf who had gazed at him in the light of the fire they had started more to keep the beasts of the wood away than for warmth, was insecure and uncertain of everything he did. And now he feared claiming his beloved in the presence of the Valar, of binding himself to her. What if he was doomed, and by binding himself would transfer his curse on to Éowyn?  
  
Or worse, what if she refused his proposal? Legolas had tried to console his friend. Had told him of the small glances he had seen Éowyn send Haldir's way when he was not looking. The Valar had destined them to be together, they would not part them now... No, Haldir could do that on his own. How could he be so blind?  
  
Brushing back some strands of golden hair from Éowyn's face, he gently kissed her forehead, "He is afraid you could turn him down, that you do not feel the same way as he does..." Éowyn smiled weakly and shook her head, "It doesn't matter anymore now. He made his opinion of me clear, very clear indeed. I will not beg for him to take me back, never!"  
  
---  
  
Thranduil closed the door behind him and turned to face his son. He had given Éowyn a draught to make her sleep, but still had been reluctant to leave her side. Whatever had stood between the two lovers, he had made matters worse by his mere presence. He seemed tired, as if the energy that had been flowing through him ever since he had received Elrond's letter, had seeped out of him again. Dull grey eyes met the dark blue of Legolas. "My power ends here. I can think of only one whose council might reconcile them yet."  
  
Legolas nodded. He knew very well whom his father was referring to. "We were meant to take that path anyway." Taking the King's hands in his, gently stroking them he added, "Will you join us, Ada? It is high time you put the old grudge behind you, do you not agree?" Seeing Thranduil stiffen, he added, "Besides, Éowyn will need you by her side. You have become a father to her..." He was still surprised to see the change in his father, but treasured every new display of kindness and love he beheld in Thranduil. After long years, he finally had his ada back.  
  
"You are right as always, Ion. Yes, I should speak to Elrond. Even if only to tell him to take care of Éowyn. All her strength seems to be gone, and it frightens me to think what may become of her." Suddenly he realized that no one had checked on the March Warden. As impulsive as Haldir was, he was anxious to think what he might have done ... to himself. "Legolas, go and find your friend. Explain to him that what he has seen was nothing but an embrace of..."  
  
The Prince nodded, "...father and daughter. I shall do so, Ada." Letting his father's hands slip from his, he turned to leave. "And I shall tell him that we will be leaving for Imladris soon."  
  
When the door had closed behind him, Thranduil sighed and whispered into the emptiness, "Make him see his error, Ion. It is their only chance." Remembering the last words Éowyn had muttered before falling into a hopefully healing sleep, he froze. 'I never want to be near him again if he really thinks I'm ... that." And only Haldir himself could make her believe that he did not. But would his pride allow him to pray for her forgiveness? Here, indeed, Thranduil could be of no help anymore. After all, his pride had kept him from begging Elrond to release Celebrían from their marriage vows. His pride and the stupid hatred he had felt for the Peredhel ever since he had kept Serinde from being with her beloved...  
  
---  
  
Haldir had run from the Caverns, not heeding where his feet were leading him. When he finally ran into tree, he hit the bark with his fists again and again until he slumped to the ground and buried his face in his hands. The moment he had left Éowyn behind, he had known. Had known how foolish his accusations had been. But he had not been able to turn back. He had vowed! Vowed never to harm his beloved again. And now...  
  
Suddenly he felt hollow, as if something vital had been ripped right out of his chest. Where his heart had once been, was an emptiness as large as the void Morgoth had been banished to. And the one to blame was himself. He had not trusted Éowyn enough, had not believed in her love. At least not enough to risk his heart and soul by asking her to bond with him. His heart and soul he now knew he had lost a long time ago. The moment he had first seen his sun-maiden.  
  
Even when a bond had began to form between them, which could only happen if both parties involved longed for it with their whole beings, even then did he draw back for fear of... Of what? Not being able to live up to her expectations? He never would be able to, he knew that. But still she wanted to be with him, did she not? Or had he been scared she might change her mind in the end? No, that was not possible. The way she had gazed at him in that moment, her soul laid bare to him. She loved him, would always love him... But he had intended to right the wrong he had done. Had meant to talk to her about bonding with him, or rather consuming the bond that was already there. The bond that had saved Éowyn. Only through it had Haldir been able to find her in time. And now...  
  
Now he could barely feel the weak bond between them anymore. It was fading, just as he would before long. Hot tears began to flow freely from his eyes, for the first time since he had been a small elfling and his mother had scolded him for ... he could not even remember what it had been he had done wrong. Done wrong... Again and again he was doing things the wrong way, because he would not listen to the voice of his heart...  
  
---  
  
Anor was already setting behind the trees when Legolas finally found the March Warden. And what he saw was causing his troubled mind to paint the most dreadful pictures. Haldir sat beneath a large mallorn tree, one of the few that had survived in Mirkwood. His legs were drawn up to his body, arms embracing his own knees on which his silver blond head rested.  
  
Approaching him quietly, he finally whispered the Lórien elf's name. Haldir's head snapped up, and Legolas was shocked to see those large, indigo eyes clouded by tears. "What you saw was..." Shaking his head, Haldir stopped him, "I know. I know, Legolas. I hurt her deeply, did I not?" Hoping against hope. But the small inclination of Legolas' head crushed all his hopes. More to himself that the Prince he mumbled, "I shall not hurt her ever again, no matter what the cost might be..."  
  
"Haldir no!" In a second, Legolas was kneeling by Haldir's side, shaking his shoulders. "Ada thinks Elrond can help you. He can also perform the bonding ceremony once these misunderstandings have been cleared. Please, do not say things like that." He could not watch someone else close to his heart whither and fade, not again.  
  
"Very well, let us journey to Imladris. Maybe Lord Elrond will be able to help us..." To himself, he added, 'Or better, help Éowyn. She will need all assistance she can get after what I did, what I said...' No, he would no longer fight for her. All he had ever brought her was pain. That was all he had ever been good at...  
  
He had made up his mind, and even though he was talking about reclaiming Éowyn when he returned to the Caverns with Legolas, he knew he would do no such thing...  
  
---  
  
Cold and proud she stood in front of the Caverns, her horse's reins in her hands. Thranduil was giving his advisors some final orders before setting out on a journey he should have made years ago. Turning towards her, he smiled and nodded. Mounting the faithful steed, she glanced around. There was no sign of Haldir.  
  
When Thranduil had suggested travelling to Imladris, she had meant to decline at first. But Legolas' pleading eyes had made her reconsider. However, when he started to talk about the March Warden, she had made it clear that she did not wish to hear anything about him, or see him for that matter. His words were still echoing in her mind, and even though she had at first hoped that he would seek her out to undo the hurt he had caused her, his lack of doing just that had pointed out a clear message. He still believed each and every of those stinging words.  
  
Last night she had sent a message to Éomer, asking him to come to Imladris to take her home. The world of the elves no longer held anything for her but grief. Her heart still insisted that Haldir loved her, but the pain she felt was enough to overrule every other emotion. Yes, she would go back to the Riddermark and live the life she had always dreaded, caged in Meduseld. But rather a cage than this!  
  
Haldir had finally appeared and mounted, without even sending her so much as a glance. He looked pale, but that was probably due to the morning light. Also his hair had lost some of its silvery gleam, but that, too, she told herself, must be due to the dimness of the early morning.  
  
Thranduil joined her, and slowly the horses began to move down the Forest Road. Haldir waited until all guards had past and only then followed the party. Legolas looked worriedly at his friend. The first signs of fading where visible on Haldir's features and he wondered why the March Warden had not yet tried to at least see Éowyn. But maybe he wanted to wait until they reached Elrond's Realm. Well, it would not be long now. In his heart, however, he began to wonder if Haldir ever intended to seek his beloved out.  
  
---  
  
The door to the library opened noisily and once again Erestor noted that it had to be fixed. Settling back, he only managed to read a few words before the book he had been reading was taken from his hands. Startled the raven- haired advisor glanced up and beheld his lover. Elrond seemed to be upset for some reason or another, sparks were flying from his eyes and he dropped the book forcefully to a nearby table. "What is amiss, meleth?" He was still trying to catch up with what had come to pass between himself and the Lord of Imladris after all those centuries he had spent longing for the Peredhel.  
  
"He is coming! It is not enough for him that I set her free. No, he has to come here!" So it was about Thranduil. The King of Mirkwood was still a difficult topic with Elrond, even though he finally accepted that Celebrían was never really intended for him. "Maybe he wishes to put an end to the hatred that has been keeping Imladris and Calen Glad apart for so long. Please, listen to him. It must be hard for him as well..."  
  
"He is bringing Legolas with him. Well, at least Estel will be pleased to hear that." Erestor smiled. He knew how happy Elrond had always been for his foster son and Legolas. "And," Elrond's eyes finally softened, "Éowyn of Rohan. The one who has killed the Lord of the Nazgûl. Apparently she is much more than a Wraith Slayer. She and Haldir of Lórien are, or were..." Erestor chuckled. So Haldir had finally found his match. "Thranduil writes that they need my council. Can you believe it? He asks me for help!"  
  
"Then he is indeed changed." Or rather, restored to his real self. Erestor still remembered a time when Thranduil had asked both Lórien and Imladris for assistance in his constant battles against Dol Guldur. If only Elrond had not gone against the High King's wishes back then. Many things might have taken a different turn had Thranduil been in possession of...  
  
"Your council is wise, Erestor. Maybe you should speak with them rather than me..." Secretly he admired Thranduil for his courage, he always had. Despite everything that had come to pass, he now asked for Elrond's help. But now Elrond would finally give it, and gladly. Maybe he could bury the memories of Oropher, the way he had always tried to defy Gil-galad, and find out who Thranduil really was, and what had made Celebrían fall for him...  
  
---  
  
In the corridor, Elrohir was slowly retreating from the still open library door. Turning to his blond companion, he whispered, "Did you hear that? A Wraith Slayer! Do you think she will also have such a charming story of her deeds as you do?"  
  
Putting a hand on both of Elrohir's shoulders, Glorfindel pushed the Peredhel against the wall. "So you find it charming, do you? Then it must have been the wine that made you fall asleep last time I told the tale in the Hall of Fire?" An evil smirk crossed the features of the Balrog Slayer. "Very well, I shall make it a priority to tell it to you again tonight, the long version..."  
  
Why could he never keep his mouth shut? Two hours of the most boring tale existing in the whole of Arda, at least when told by Glorfindel himself, was not the thing he had planned for the evening. Sighing, he muttered, "Alright, if you insist... But first we should seek out Estel and inform him that Legolas will soon be here. I am sure he will be glad to hear it... And we can tell him to be very surprised indeed when Ada tells him, again..." Grinning madly, he dragged his lover into the gardens where he believed his foster brother to be. 


	12. Interlude: TwoHour Version

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: Part of the "Unexpected Love" story arc (following chapter 11 of "Crossroads").  
  
A/N: Co-written with Undomiel as I really can't write explicit slash. Well, you won't find the explicit scene here anyway as this is the "R"-rated version. For the "NC-17"-version, please check out our websites or our yahoo group.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Estel - hope; Elvish name of Aragorn. Meldiramin - my friend. Peredhel - half-elven. Meldir - friend. Gwanur - brother. Meleth nín - my love. Pen-neth - young one.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Two-Hour Version  
  
The evening sun was bathing Imladris in a golden light when Glorfindel made his way up the front steps and to the rooms he shared with Elrohir. He had left soon after the two lovers had informed Estel of Legolas' impending arrival. He was Elrond's Seneschal after all, so at times he had to take care of Imladris' safety. Though, compared to his life in Gondolin, the peaceful valley held little dangers, so he could afford to spend much of his time indulging in other things.  
  
Finding the chambers empty, he quickly shed his armour and changed into more comfortable robes. Finally on his way to the dining room, he almost ran into Gildor, who was busy straitening his clothing, his hair still a tangled mess. When the Elda saw the blush that graced the dark-haired elf's features, he could not help himself but tease the younger one, curious if he could make the blush deepen even more.  
  
"Gildor Inglorion, what a pleasant surprise. You returned earlier than we anticipated." Gildor had travelled to Lothlórien to inform the Lord and Lady of some decision of Elrond's. All he knew about it was that it somehow concerned Celebrían and Thranduil, but Glorfindel had not wasted a moment pondering what exactly Elrond had decided. Obviously it made Erestor happy, and that was enough for the Balrog Slayer. "We were about to send for you because Lindir's songs grew more melancholic with each passing day. I do not know how much longer we could have borne it..."  
  
Oh yes, the blush could deepen indeed. Gildor had now turned a brilliant red that even extended to the tips of his pointed ears. Softly he whispered, "I do not know what you mean," his eyes trying to evade the Balrog Slayer's. Glorfindel just chuckled and, placing a strong hand on the other's shoulder, he said, "Have it your way then. But be warned, the whole of Imladris already knows, so there is no way of keeping it a secret anymore."  
  
Leaving a blushing and slightly shaky Gildor behind, Glorfindel reached the door to the dining room. Taking his usual seat at the high table, his azure eyes fell upon his lover, who gave him a weak smile in greeting. His stormy grey eyes, usually shining with love and a healthy amount of mirth, appeared sad, as if the Peredhel was troubled by something. But as dinner had already commenced, he could not inquire after Elrohir's worried state.  
  
As he later sat in the Hall of Fire, listening to one of Bilbo's many songs, he remembered that there was something he needed to ask his mate. However, seeing him in a conversation with his twin and foster brother, he changed his mind and approached Elrond's Chief Advisor instead.  
  
"You look happy, meldiramin," he smiled at the raven-haired elf, "and so does our dear Elrond. I believe we have you to thank for that..." He had meant to leave it at that, but seeing the other's cheeks colour, he went on. Oh yes, he felt a little wicked today. "And of course the fact that Thranduil of all people will soon honour us with his presence is your doing, I am sure..."  
  
"How do you know?" As Elrond was still considering how to behave with the Mirkwood king around, he had not yet announced that he, too, would soon arrive at Imladris. In place of an answer, Glorfindel only gestured towards Elrohir and winked at Erestor, who sighed, "I should have known that not even eavesdropping would be beneath the two of you." Suddenly his blush deepened as he remembered what he had heard in the gardens that very afternoon. Luckily Glorfindel had not noticed as his eyes were once again upon Elrohir, blazing with love for the young Peredhel.  
  
"His is worried, they both are..." Seeing his friend's questioning gaze, he continued, "Estel is afraid he might lose the Prince now that his wife is with child. In turn, this made Elrohir wonder about the strength of your relationship. He is terrified, thinking you might find someone else, if only to raise an heir..." Calm obsidian eyes studied widening blue. "Do not let him suffer so, for I know you would never ever give him up for another. He is to you what Elrond..." Quickly he covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
That low chuckle and the teasing twinkle in the blond's eyes did not bode well. "What Elrond is, and always has been, to you." Taking hold of the other's hand, his tone turned serious, "Worry not, meldir. I shall make sure to put any doubt Elrohir might harbour to rest." With that he squeezed the Advisor's hand. Letting go of it, he turned and, catching his lover's eye, flashed him a brilliant smile and left the Hall. Suddenly there were many things he had to take care of before the night grew much older.  
  
---  
  
Elrohir had been one of the last to leave the Hall of Fire. When Glorfindel had departed, Elladan had given his brother an encouraging smile and murmured, "The long version? Oh gwanur, the Valar must hate you." Soon after that, he had left with one of the many elf-maidens who seemed to be drawn to him like a moth to the flame.  
  
Eventually Elrohir found himself alone with his father and Erestor. As usual, Bilbo had fallen asleep in front of the fire and would not wake up before breakfast time. The moment the two elder elves sat down on a couch together, Elrohir fled the scene. Oh yes, he was happy for his father and former tutor, but he did not need to see them together. Shuddering at the thought of what they would be doing now in the deserted Hall, he considered a short stroll in the gardens. The moon was out, and the night was still warm. However, that would only delay his punishment, and Elrohir had never been a coward. Well, maybe that one time when Elrond had taken his sons to the river to teach them to swim...  
  
So he slowly made his way through the corridors of the Last Homely House to find himself sooner than he would have liked in front of the door to his chambers. Sighing, he took hold of the door handle and pushed the door open.  
  
---  
  
Glorfindel had not been idle. The chambers were now bathed in soft candlelight, the scent of roses filling the air. Oh yes, he had planned to torture his lover a little with his famous Balrog tale, but assuring the young half-elf of his love was more important. How could Elrohir even think he would ever leave him? Did he not know how much he meant to the Balrog Slayer?  
  
---  
  
After returning from the Halls of Waiting, Glorfindel had, for the first time, felt utterly alone. Friends and family, all were dead and gone. Elrond's offer to live at Imladris had been the only ray of hope in a dark world. Every night, dreams of Gondolin and its fall haunted him. Time and time again he witnessed Ecthelion fight the hopeless battle against Gothmog, Lord of the Balrogs; saw his friend perish only because he had not reached his side on time. Each morning he felt drained and knew that before long he would lose the will to fight his demons.  
  
But then something remarkable had happened. Celebrían had given birth not to one, but two beautiful elflings. Glorfindel, by then Seneschal of Imladris, loved them both as if they were part of his own family. Especially the younger, wilder Elrohir could make Glorfindel forget, if only for a moment, the terrors he saw at night.  
  
That day he had come to him, tears in his eyes, claiming Elladan had been mean to him, was still vivid in his mind. After inquiring after the elder twin's actions, Elrohir had answered, "Well, you see, Glorfy, I managed to take him prisoner and tied him to a tree. But he still refuses to admit that I am better than him."  
  
Yes, Elrohir had always managed to bring a smile to his lips, as if he knew instinctively just when Glorfindel was in dire need of some distraction from his nightly visions.  
  
And then... Elrohir had finally come of age and the first thing he had done was seek out the Elda. Glorfindel could still see him standing in front of him, shaking like a leaf in the wind. But his voice had been steady when he informed Glorfindel that he thought, no, knew that he had certain feelings for his father's Seneschal. Glorfindel had sent him away, telling him that he was still young and was probably confusing friendship with love. But deep in his heart, the blond elf knew he was lost. That he, too, loved. But how could he burden the young Peredhel with the hell he lived in?  
  
He fought the younger twin, knowing it was a losing battle. But he was determined not to drag Elrohir down with him... Yet the Valar seemed set on making him follow his heart. The day of the orc attack ... Elrohir and Elladan fighting alongside the guards of Imladris. However, they were still young and so it happened that neither saw the huge orc closing in on Elrohir. The moment he raised his sword to strike down the Peredhel, Glorfindel threw himself in front of Elrohir, taking the blow. Never again would he witness one he loved die before his very eyes...  
  
The blade had been poisoned, as many orc weapons were, and for long days Glorfindel stood with one foot in Arda and with his other in Mandos' Halls. It was Elrohir who pulled him back. Hoping beyond hope the young half-elf bound himself to the Balrog Slayer, challenging Námo himself. Of course, the Vala had not seemed to be very reluctant to send Glorfindel back, but that was beside the point.  
  
The moment his eyes opened again, only to meet Elrohir's, he felt that Elrond's son had done something incredibly stupid. Why would he willingly fight for him? Why would anyone care? There was but one way to safe Elrohir. Pushing him away, belittling his feelings... Elrond understood, or did he? At least the Lord of Imladris had beseeched him not to give in to the folly that had taken hold of his son.  
  
But with each passing day he had to witness the young Peredhel wither and fade more and more, saw his sad eyes, bloodshot from sleepless nights. His nightmares, still troubling him whenever he closed his eyes, changed. No longer did he have to see Gondolin in Morgoth's claws. Instead he saw himself, standing in front of the marble statue of a young elf, long hair falling over stony shoulders. A dark-haired figure knelt in front of it, and when Glorfindel reached out to touch his companion, he found himself face to face with Elladan, his sobs breaking the quietness around them...  
  
Only then did he finally seek out the one who had so willingly bound himself to the mere shadow of what he had once been. When he first embraced Elrohir in the rose garden of Imladris, he felt, for the first time in his new life, safe and at home.  
  
---  
  
Was it possible that Elrohir did not know Glorfindel owed his happiness to him? All those nights, the Peredhel had held him while he was tortured by his memories; had insisted to hear the true story of Gondolin's fall, one that he had not even shared with Elrond or Erestor. Only this had made him remain sane, though of course, half of Imladris seriously doubted the Balrog Slayer's sanity.  
  
Elrohir was his everything, and if Glorfindel had anything to say in the matter, he would remain by the Peredhel's side until the end of all living things. And tonight, he would show the half-elf just how much he loved him...  
  
---  
  
The first thing that caught Elrohir's attention as he opened the door was the sweet scent of roses floating towards him. Opening the door wider, he stepped inside, uncertain of what he might find, but nonetheless enjoying the treasured fragrance. He had always been especially drawn towards roses, and he loved to walk in his father's rose garden for hours, letting the day's worries fall off his shoulders as the delightful scent soothed and comforted him.  
  
Once Glorfindel had finally given in to his feelings for the younger elf, his lover had accompanied him many times, and he cherished these memories.  
  
Elrohir suddenly realized that he had been standing just inside the room for several minutes with his eyes closed, his back resting against the door, lost in his musings. His curiosity returning once more, he took a few steps forward until he was able to survey the whole room, and what he saw made him stop in his tracks, stunned.  
  
The whole room was awash with the lights of countless candles, sitting on every surface and bathing the room in a soft golden glow. The sheets on the bed had been replaced by what appeared to be pure silk of a deep golden colour, and on top of them lay sprinkled rose petals, which looked even softer than the silk they rested on.  
  
Unable to truly comprehend what his eyes were showing him, Elrohir wondered if he had fallen asleep somewhere and this was just a dream. His racing thoughts suddenly came to a standstill, though, as his roaming gaze came to rest on the open window, and the figure standing in front of it.  
  
There, bathed in Ithil's soft glow, stood Glorfindel. For a moment Elrohir was unsure if his mind was deceiving him, but then his lover turned around, and all doubts left the younger elf's mind as his love took a step forward and was now fully illuminated by the moons silvery light.  
  
His nude form was surrounded by his long golden hair, which cascaded loosely down his back and shoulders in silken waves. In the soft moonlight his powerful built was highlighted beautifully, making his body appeared like a fine marble statue.  
  
Elrohir would have been utterly content to just stand there for hours, gazing at the vision before him in silent wonder. Glorfindel, however, appeared to have other plans. Slowly he approached, his movements graceful and flowing as he came closer, and Elrohir felt entranced, unable to move as he stared at his lover with wide eyes.  
  
Bewilderment was apparent on his face as the blond elf came to stand close to him, invading his personal space and raising a hand to softly stroke a finger down the side of the younger elf's face.  
  
"Glorfindel, what..." was all he could manage before his lover's finger on his mouth silenced him. Shaking his head softly, the Balrog Slayer leaned in close until his lips were next to Elrohir's ear, and the Peredhel felt a delicious shiver run down his spine as a tongue darted out to tenderly lick at the lobe.  
  
"I changed my mind, meleth nín," Glorfindel began in a gentle whisper, the soft gust of air as he spoke causing another shiver to run up Elrohir's spine. "I can tell you about my...adventures another time. This evening is for you; to show you how much you mean to me, how much I love you." 


	13. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Ion – son. Ada – father. Mae govannen – well met. Calen Glad – Greenwood; Elvish name of Mirkwood. Anor – the sun. Arda – Middle-Earth. Estel – hope; Elvish name of Aragorn.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Crossroads  
  
Chapter 12 – The Ultimate Sacrifice  
  
Legolas sighed relieved. Never had he been so glad to hear the soft murmur of the Bruinen. Ten days they had journeyed, and with every passing day, the Elven Prince had grown more and more restless. Haldir had fallen quiet as soon as they had left the Caverns, and would only answer if someone put a question to him. His hair had lost all of its usual silvery gleam and now seemed dead and dull. And those expressive indigo eyes; there was no life in them anymore.  
  
Why had Éowyn not realized the change in her beloved? Only last night his hope had been kindled anew when the Shield-maiden had approached the place where he and Haldir were sitting by the fire. But all she had said was that she had forgotten to tell him that Aragorn was waiting for him at Imladris. She had not even looked at the March Warden. When she was gone, Haldir's eyes appeared to be burning with unshed tears, and Legolas was close to calling Éowyn back and showing her just what she was doing to his friend.  
  
As he saw the evening sun mirrored in the many windows of the Last Homely House, the Mirkwood Prince felt a burden being lifted from his slender shoulders. Elrond would help them, would bring them back together. He had to! And he himself would finally be with his bonded again. His heart leapt at the prospect of seeing Aragorn in only a few moments after such a long time they had spent apart. And for the first time in days he smiled, thinking of holding and being held, of his lover's gentle voice whispering to him...  
  
"You will have to introduce me to him, Ion." Thranduil had suddenly appeared by Legolas' side and smiled at him. Sometimes, it was still hard for Legolas to believe that the warm and kind elf currently riding next to him was the same as the cold and hurtful ruler of Mirkwood he had known for so many years. "If it were not for him, I might have lost you when I..."  
  
"That is in the past, Ada. Let us look to the future." Turning back, he saw Éowyn just crossing the narrow bridge over the river. Haldir was, as had become his custom, the last of the riders. "But for the time being, let us do our utmost possible to help our friends..."  
  
---  
  
When the messenger had informed Elrond of the approach of his guests, he called together half of Imladris to welcome them. So now a great host had gathered in the main courtyard of the Last Homely House, eagerly anticipating the arrival of the small company of riders. Especially one amongst them was anxiously expecting one of the visitors.  
  
Aragorn stood between his foster brothers, no longer wearing the robes of the King of Gondor and Anor, but his old ranger clothes. He still felt more comfortable in them, particularly here in his childhood home. His hands grasped the hem of his tunic, knuckles white with strain. His gaze kept shifting between the ground at his feet and the gateway through which the company would come any minute now.  
  
Luckily, neither of the twins felt like teasing him because of his nervousness at the moment. Elladan was speaking quite heatedly with his sister. Arwen was angered for one reason or other and let the elder twin know her opinion in no uncertain terms. Elrohir, on the other hand, was straitening Lord Glorfindel's robes for the fifth time in as many minutes, giving his lover a genuine smile. Both had looked rather dishevelled when they had appeared for breakfast, and Aragorn couldn't help himself, he envied them and wondered if he would ever feel such happiness again, once Legolas learned the truth about the Queen's condition.  
  
Elrond cleared his throat and brought Aragorn out of his musings. His foster father seemed to be strained to no end, and when the King of Men saw the gentle caress Lord Erestor bestowed upon the Lord of Imladris, a smile formed upon his face. Those two had been destined to be together, and everyone around them had known for ages. Apparently, Arwen's attempts to meddle in things that were none of her concern had finally paid of.  
  
Here and now, in the fading light of the day, the two Elven Lords stood side by side as two equals. It must have taken Elrond hours to get Erestor to wear the mithril circlet that was the twin of Elrond's. The Advisor was obviously still reluctant to believe that his life had truly changed for the better, and his deepest wish had come reality. But Elrond would have none of that. Once he had made up his mind about something, which, according to some inhabitants of Imladris could take ages, he would do everything in his power to see it through. Poor Erestor did not really stand a chance...  
  
The sound of hooves made everything else around Aragorn fade into unimportance. And when he saw the first rider enter the courtyard, it was all he could do not to run up to his beloved. Legolas was radiating a happiness the King had never witnessed in him before. And the reason for it was apparently the elf riding beside him. His father, Thranduil.  
  
He hardly saw the rest of the company until his eyes fell upon Éowyn. Only once had he seen her so pale and forlorn. That day at Helm's Deep when she had first learned about his relationship with the Mirkwood Prince. And Haldir didn't look any better. Quite the contrary. Before he could ponder the thought any more, strong hands closed about his shoulders, and deep blue eyes met his. "Legolas," he whispered softly, "it's been too long..."  
  
Meanwhile, Elrond had approached Thranduil and was now bowing his head in greeting. "Mae govannen, Thranduil," it was not Elrond's voice, but Erestor's rich baritone that welcomed the ruler of Calen Glad. Turning towards Legolas, the Advisor added, "We have eagerly expected your arrival. Well, one especially as you can see..."  
  
---  
  
Éowyn had also dismounted and was slowly walking up to the small group that had formed around Aragorn and Legolas. There stood Lord Elrond and Thranduil, the Mirkwood King beckoning her to join them. Aragorn and Legolas seemed oblivious of the world around them and only had eyes for each other. And another dark-haired elf was there with them. Now joining Elrond and Thranduil in conversation. That must be Lord Erestor, the one responsible for Elrond's changed attitude towards his wife's lover.  
  
Unfortunately, she had not paid attention to the other occupants of the courtyard and so, after taking but a few steps; she was stopped by two strong arms embracing her from behind. For one fleeting moment her heart leapt. 'Haldir,' a voice within her whispered. No matter what had happened between them ... if the proud elf made the first step, she would gladly forgive him. By now, and thanks to her daily conversations with Thranduil, she had realized that it was Haldir's jealousy that had called her a...  
  
Turning in the embrace, a smile on her lips, she found herself face to face not with Haldir, but some seemingly quite disturbed elf. "It is her. Look here, Elrohir." Azure eyes met her gaze, and she was drawn closer to the elf's chest. When he finally let go, he put a hand under her chin, raising her head to his, "You are the Wraith Slayer, right? Told you so. 'Not by the hands of men...'"  
  
Shocked, Éowyn gazed at the elf, who still held her by her shoulders. Before she could give voice to her thoughts, however, a voice was raised behind her, "Ada, Glorfindel is scaring one of our guests!" Next to the blond elf, two identical faces appeared. One of the two was grinning madly while the other pouted. "You are such a spoilsport, Elladan."  
  
"My Lord Glorfindel," Elrond's voice came from her right. "Would you please stop harassing our guests?" More quietly he added, "What in Elbereth's name have you taken to forget your manners like this?" One of the ... they must be the twins, Legolas had mentioned to her ... was studying his fingers and said nonchalantly, "Me." Elrond's face turned crimson as he turned towards the speaker, "Elrohir!"  
  
Glorfindel let go of Éowyn and leaned against Elrohir, chuckling. The sparkle in the azure eyes and the rich sounds coming from the Balrog Slayer's throat were infectious, and the Shield-maiden could barely contain the first laughter that had threatened to spill forth from her mouth in many a day.  
  
"I do not quite see what is so funny," Elrond went on, and Glorfindel, swallowing down another giggle, answered, "Sorry my Lord ... Ada." Elrohir, who had so far managed to maintain a rather haughty expression, burst into laughter at the last word. A familiar presence on her left made Éowyn focus on Thranduil. "Welcome to fair Imladris, dearest Éowyn," the King beamed down at her.  
  
---  
  
No one saw Haldir, standing only a few yards away, his eyes glued upon the fair maiden. 'She is happy without you. It is for the best. Leave her be.' Slowly he ascended the front steps and turned towards the chambers that had always served as his home away from home. Had he turned around for just one moment, his eyes would have met sparkling blue, now once more filling with sorrow.  
  
Éowyn had noticed a movement from the corner of her eyes and had seen Haldir move into the main building of Imladris. The laughter died inside of her and a chill spread through her whole body. He was walking away from her, not even looking at her for one second. So this really was the end. Leaning against Thranduil she whispered, "I'm so tired. Would it be awfully impolite to ask where we are to stay?"  
  
Elrond had caught her last words, and now bowed to her, "Forgive us, my Lady. You must be weary from your journey." Turning towards his still laughing son, he all but commanded him to lead Thranduil and Éowyn to their chambers. When Glorfindel was about to join them, the Lord of Imladris halted him, "No, I still need to speak to you about some things..."  
  
---  
  
Ten days had passed and Haldir could feel his energy seep out of him as if he was but a sponge being drained of water. No one seemed to pay much attention to him, and he welcomed the loneliness into his life, knowing it would not last much longer. Legolas was busy spending time with his bonded and Thranduil, first introducing the two most important men in his life to one another, and then doing his best to get them to know the other.  
  
Éowyn, in those rare moments he saw his beloved now, was always accompanied by either Arwen or Lord Glorfindel and Elrohir. The Balrog Slayer seemed to have grown rather fond of the Shield-maiden and would question her for hours about her fight with the Lord of the Nazgûl. And Arwen had found a friend in the Rohirrim it seemed. She looked happy, almost as carefree as she had been in Lothlórien. His heart clenched in his chest every time the memories of those days haunted him. Was she remembering as well? Did she recall the times they had spend in their small glade, the moments of passion that seemed to last eternally? Probably not.  
  
Once again did his gaze fall on his twin daggers, now lying on top of a small chest in his room. They had marked the end of his life, had made Éowyn shrink from him and had planted fear into her heart. Fear of him.  
  
At least he would never hurt her again now that his existence was drawing to an end. He would not burden her with his incapability of doing things right. Had he been able to, he would have died that night at Helm's Deep. But that failure was at least one he could correct. And would...  
  
Gazing into the mirror, it was hard for him to tell who this pale, almost undead-looking elf was that stared back at him with dull eyes. Greying hair fell over thinning shoulders, clothes no longer fitting. Sighing deeply, he opened the door to the corridor and slowly made his way towards the main entrance. It was still very early and only a few elves were moving around the house. No one was to see him. How could he force anyone to endure him in this state?  
  
Anor was rising and bathed the courtyard in golden light when the Lórien elf stepped outside. Turning towards the gardens, the sound of hooves made him stop in his tracks. The rider was getting closer and closer, was next to him and as he raised his head to see who it was, he only barely heard an angrily whispered, "Just the one I was longing to meet," before a hand came down onto his jaw.  
  
Tumbling back, Haldir hardly managed to regain his breath and notice the face of Éomer of Rohan before another blow hit him square in the chest. Stumbling backwards, he tripped over a root and lost his footing. Raising his arms in front of his face, he did not see, but felt the booted foot kick him in his stomach. A hand closed about his neck, shaking him until his eyes looked with the King of Rohan's.  
  
"You will pay for what you have done to her! To my sister! I will not stand by seeing her fall apart because of the likes of you! I was wary of you from the first moment on, when you set foot on the battlements of Helm's Deep. But I thought I might be mistaken. I was not! You brought naught to hear but misery! I'm sure I can find a way to repay you your generosity!" The last words were spat out and Éomer already raised his other fist to deal out another blow.  
  
But it never came. A tiny hand closed about the strong arm, and an equally small fist collided with Éomer's nose. "What do you think you are doing? Are you so dumb that you mistake Haldir for a punching ball? How dare you?" It was Arwen. Blue eyes raining fiery sparks at the human king, surprisingly strong arms drawing him away from the March Warden.  
  
"Let go of me, you insane fury! Show some respect to a..." Interrupting him, Arwen commented dryly, "What, to the greatest fool ever to walk Arda? Sorry, but that would be Isildur. I am just so glad that Estel has not inherited his idiocy. Are you sure you are not related to the Númenóreans, King Éomer of Rohan?"  
  
So she knew who he was and still... "I will not stand here and let you insult me like this." Was he delusional or did he just hear a whispered 'Estel never had a problem with it...' Enraged, Éomer continued, "I came to avenge my sister and to take her home!"  
  
---  
  
Nothing else, he heard nothing of the heated conversation after those words. 'Take her home.' Away from him. He squeezed his eyes shut against the tears that threatened to spill from them. Éomer had come to rescue his sister, to take her from Haldir, forever. And he had every right to do so. He would protect her, something that her lover had failed to do.  
  
Pulling himself to his feet, he limped to the garden gate, unbeknownst to the arguing couple. His chest ached with every breath he forced into his lungs. So Éomer had apparently broken one of his ribs. But it was of no importance anymore. Not if the ache in his heart was almost undoing him. Now it was final. He had lost the only person he had ever been able to love more than life itself.  
  
Finding a large rock next to a rivulet, he sat down, resting his back against the stone. Yes, he loved her more that his own sorry life. And now he would sacrifice himself to enable her to be happy again. There was nothing else he could do for her anymore...  
  
---  
  
"That they allowed someone as childish as you to become King is beyond me! Are you blind? He is suffering just as much as your precious sister, if not more." Turning towards the place where Haldir had lain, she gasped. "Just perfect, because of you he is gone now and Elbereth knows where to."  
  
"It seems that your friendship doesn't include watching over him, does it. Or else you wouldn't have lost him!" How dare this little girl tell him what to do? She might be Lord Elrond's daughter, but he was King of Rohan. "Anyway, I think you have no idea, how Éowyn feels. Do you know what your precious friend called her? She loved him so much that she left her home for him. And that's he way of thanking her for it!"  
  
Arwen had not really listened to him, but was searching the yard for something that could serve as a hint to Haldir's current location. "We have to find him before..."  
  
"I will not search for the bastard who hurt my sister like that. No thank you!" Éomer was surprised to see that the anger the elf-maiden had displayed until now could be increased still. "You have no idea of anything. He is fading, dying! Imagine what that would mean to your sister. I have talked to her, have listened to her. And it is obvious that she is still in love with him, more than she knows herself. A bond has been formed between them. Do you know what that means?" How stupid could one be? Even if one was human!  
  
"I don't believe you. But that would mean that if he dies..." Éowyn would very likely follow him. Why hadn't she mentioned that tiny little fact in her letter? Gazing at the dark-haired she-elf, he whispered, "Lead the way..." 


	14. Rescue

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Calen Glad – Greenwood; Elvish name of Mirkwood. Iëll – daughter. Anor – the sun. Anoriel – sun-maiden. A'maelamin – beloved. Saes – please. Baw – no. Amin mela le – I love you. Ada – father. Pen-neth – young one. Ion – son.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Crossroads  
  
Chapter 13 – Rescue  
  
Éowyn had once again woken in the quarters of Thranduil, having sought out the Woodland King late at night, unable to find sleep in her own, quiet chambers. No one else knew her thoughts and feelings; not Arwen, not Legolas, and least of all that insane elf, who seemed to be stalking her to entertain her with his wonderful and heroic stories. It was Thranduil who held her trough the dark hours when the pain grew worst and almost unbearable. Only he seemed able to understand her, to bring her at least some consolation. Slowly, and almost imperceptibly, he had claimed that place in her heart, which had belonged to Théoden before he had fallen for the lies of Gríma. He was like a father and friend, not wanting to lecture her, but only to help.  
  
Now, the Shield-maiden of Rohan and the Ruler of Calen Glad were sitting in one of the many gardens surrounding the Last Homely House, deep in conversation.  
  
"Legolas told me that Haldir is no longer himself. He looks like a mere shadow of the proud March Warden he once was, the elf you fell in love with." Gentle fingers raised Éowyn's head until her eyes met the silvery ones of the Mirkwood King, "This cannot be the way you want this to end. You are both miserable, and yet it would be so easy for you to be happy again. If only..."  
  
Shaking her head, the Shield-maiden got to her feet, "He doesn't want me anymore. Whenever I see him, he all but runs away. He can't even stand my presence around him. And I," turning her back to Thranduil so that he wouldn't see the tears that were beginning to fall from her eyes, she went on, "I can't go to him, can't make the first step if all he would do is leaving me alone, or worse, laughing at me."  
  
"Why would he? He loves you, loves you so much that he is fading in front of our eyes. He does not fight it, does not wish to prolong your misery. He thinks that once he is gone, you will be able to be happy again. He believes everything he does is to bring you pain and only by leaving you..." Whirling around, Éowyn stared at the Woodland elf. "But how can he? Doesn't he know that before I met him my days were filled with darkness and sorrow? That only he was able to bring me hope and love and happiness?"  
  
"He thinks he is unworthy of you, of your love. Show him that it is not so, or else it might be too late for you." Taking her small hand in his, he felt it shaking, her big, blue eyes filling with tears. "He is dying, and only you can save him." Pleadingly he gazed at her. She was so much like Celebrían, and yet, not like her at all. Over the weeks, he had come to love her like a daughter and it grieved him to see her in such a state. However, there was nothing he could do to still her tears. Only one could, and he had given up.  
  
Burying her face in Thranduil's robes, Éowyn whispered, "I cannot be without him, but will he allow me to be with him? Will he allow me to save him?" The King's arms had come up around her and now a hand was slowly caressing her back in a calming motion while the other was resting in her golden hair. Suddenly she pushed the startled elf away, eyes huge in shock.  
  
"What have I done..." Hands flew up to cover her mouth as she took another step backwards. Thranduil quickly got over the initial astonishment and inquired, "What are you talking about? What could you have done?"  
  
Shaking her head, she whispered, "I... That night before we left the Caverns, I sent a note to Éomer. He will soon reach here to take me home. But before that, he will seek out Haldir to avenge me." And no matter what she could tell him now, he would go through with his plan. She knew her brother, once he had made up his mind... And he had never truly trusted the March Warden anyway.  
  
Raised voices could suddenly be heard from the direction of the main courtyard and suddenly two figures came into view. One was wearing the armour of a warrior of the Mark; Éowyn paled, Éomer had arrived. Behind him was a seemingly furious Arwen, telling the King off for his idiocy. No matter what was currently happening to her, seeing her brother at a loss for words brought a smile to Éowyn's lips.  
  
But it died the moment Arwen saw her and their eyes locked, "How could you? I thought you cared about him. Why did you tell your dearest brother that Haldir..." Raising a hand, Éowyn implored the raven-haired daughter of Elrond to stop. "What happened?" she asked, her voice weak and tired.  
  
"Your smart brother mistook Haldir for a punchbag, that is what happened." Éowyn's eyes flew to her brother, catching his gaze. "Éomer, no. Tell me you didn't do that..."  
  
"Your letter... You wrote he called you a... Well, you know what. He's not good enough for you. I simply wanted to help you..." Arwen interrupted him, "Help her by breaking him completely? Did you notice that he did not even try to defend himself? You may as well have signed his death-warrant, King of Rohan." She spat his title as if it were something offending. Turning to Éowyn, eyes still blazing, she said, "He left the courtyard about an hour ago and we tried to track him down, but we had no luck. I fear that it is too late now."  
  
The calm voice of Thranduil made them all turn towards the Mirkwood King, "You know what you have to do, Éowyn. Only you can do it, Iëll." Moving until he stood in front of the Shield-maiden, he gently kissed her forehead. "Open your heart to him, the bond will lead you to him..."  
  
---  
  
Anor's rays were caressing his face, but even her warmth could not penetrate the cold that grew around him, slowly filling his whole being with icy pain. The broken rib made breathing harder and harder, and every breath was shallower than the previous. "Anoriel," he whispered into the emptiness surrounding him, his right hand coming up to cover his heart.  
  
He had always hoped to find death on the battlefield, to die nobly as a warrior, perchance saving others by giving his life. But fate had other plans for him. He had failed everyone who had ever looked up to him, beginning with his brothers, whom he had let down when they had needed him to replace their father, especially Rúmil. And no matter what the youngest of the three brothers had done, Haldir had not even once told him how proud he had been of him. At least he knew him to be happy now. He and Lord Faramir appeared to be deeply in love when last he saw them. And Orophin, he had his beautiful wife... No, his family would not miss him.  
  
All those soldiers who had fallen at Helm's Deep... He had been their Captain, should have protected them, his friends and brethren. The Deep. That one fleeting moment when he had seen Éowyn, her sad eyes piercing him. She had hated him then. Why could she not hate him still? Then it would be easier for her... In her arms he had been able to find a happiness he had never known existed. And that love that made her eyes shine whenever she beheld him.  
  
Suddenly warmth flooded him, chasing the coldness out of his body. Haldir smiled, leaning his head against the cold stone behind him. Death was not terrible at all it seemed, but warm and gentle. Closing his eyes against the bright light of the sun, he beheld Éowyn's face, smiling at him. She had been so carefree in Lórien, and he prayed to the Valar that she would be again once he was gone. The memories of the Golden Wood intermingled with those of Mirkwood, and suddenly he heard himself utter the words that had triggered his downfall. And saw, what he had not seen back then, Éowyn's expressive eyes staring at him in utter confusion and shock. He witnessed her breaking down in Thranduil's arms and heard her broken voice murmur the same question over and over again. "Why?"  
  
How often had he asked himself the same thing these last few weeks? And never had he been able to find an answer. There was none. Only his ability to hurt everyone around him. Éowyn's tearstained face turned towards him, pleading with him, pleading with him not to go?  
  
Unable to bear more, he opened his eyes again and turned around when hearing a noise...  
  
---  
  
Tears streamed down Éowyn's face, but she walked on, feeling that she was getting closer to Haldir. She could feel his pain as much as her own, his agony at reliving the days after the Battle of the Deep, his hope when remembering the Golden Wood, and eventually, his self-loathing at thinking back at what had happened in Calen Glad.  
  
'Don't give up, a'maelamin, not now...' Urging herself to move faster, she finally saw his crouching form, back resting against a large rock. His eyes were closed, and for a terrible moment she thought she had found him too late. But then she saw his chest move as he drew air into his lungs.  
  
He looked like a ghost and not like the proud March Warden she had fallen for with all her being. Why had she not seen it before? He was more dead than alive, and the light that seemed to glow from within the First-born had almost completely seeped out of him. Her breath caught in her throat when his eyes fluttered open and turned to her. 'Haldir...'  
  
---  
  
"Éowyn," he whispered, more to himself than to anyone else. His heart cramped inside his chest. She had come to him, on last time he was to see her before Éomer would take her away. No, he could not lose her, could not be without her. She had taught him to live, to love, and he was nothing without her.  
  
She stood before him like a marble statue, cold eyes traveling over him. Slowly he raised himself to his feet, the world beginning to swim before his eyes. 'No, not yet. Please, Elbereth...' One step towards her, another one, and he fell into darkness. With a last whispered 'A'maelamin' on his lips he sank to his knees. He never heard her pained cry, never felt as her arms suddenly wrapped around him, never saw her eyes, clouded with tears...  
  
---  
  
She had been petrified when Haldir slowly stumbled to his feet. Could only gaze at him when he moved towards her. Only when he fell to his knees was she able to break the spell that seemed to have fallen on her. Releasing a cry of horror, she rushed to his side, halting his fall and moving his head so that it rested in her lab. "Haldir," she wept, fingers stroking through his hair, "saes, baw! Amin mela le..." The last words were hardly audible anymore as she gave way to her own grief. Kissing his forehead, his cheeks and lips, she slowly rocked his motionless body, willing Haldir to come back to her.  
  
Her heart was almost frozen in pain, but there was that tiny sparkle of light. Haldir was still alive, barely, but alive. Putting forth all the power and strength she still possessed, she held on to the little flame, drawing it back towards her. 'If you leave me, I shall follow you...'  
  
It seemed to be hours later that she heard the gentle voice of Legolas behind her, whispering her name...  
  
---  
  
"Ada, what happened? Arwen came rushing into our room, telling us to come and meet you here immediately." Legolas' gaze shifted and fell upon Éomer, "What are you doing here, my Lord?" Clearing his throat, Thranduil regained his son's attention and began to explain what had come to pass. The Prince's eyes widened in fear for his friend, and before his father had finished the last sentence of his narrative he had turned on his heels to follow Éowyn.  
  
He would not stand by and watch Haldir die, not when it seemed that his beloved was ready to fight for him again. He would never forgive himself for leaving the March Warden alone so often ever since they had reached Imladris. He had been so happy to be reunited with his bonded and had quelled Aragorn's doubts and fears as soon as he had heard that the Queen would soon give birth to a child. And his father, he had changed completely, and every day Legolas discovered a new alteration in the ruler. He was again the kind and loving elf he had know all his childhood, all these long years until Celebrían's departure.  
  
Over his joy, he had completely forgotten about his friend. Haldir had helped him so often, long before Legolas had met the man who had completed his soul. It had been the March Warden he had turned to after his father's love had sailed, and Thranduil locked himself in his rooms for days at a time. Haldir had listened to him, had taken care of him after Legolas had seen his mother take her own life. And now?  
  
Now he would do everything in his power to safe his friend. He would force Haldir to live if he had to. But according to his father's tale, that might not be necessary anymore. Gazing around, he spied the golden hair of Éowyn, shining in the light of Anor. Approaching her, his breath caught in his throat. No! He could not be too late.  
  
"Éowyn," no more than a whisper it was, but it still made the Shield-maiden jump. "He is not..." Shaking her head, her left hand began to caress Haldir's pale face, "No, he lives still. But for how much longer, I cannot say. He needs help, Legolas, the help of a healer."  
  
Legolas bowed down, picking the March Warden up and cradling his head to his chest. He was so light, too light, as if he had not eaten anything since they had come to Elrond's house. Memories of Helm's Deep flashed through his mind, and as his eyes met Éowyn's, he knew that she was thinking the same.  
  
"We must take him to Elrond. He will know what is to be done." Éowyn just nodded and they turned back the Last Homely House and help.  
  
---  
  
"Ada, come fast," Too late did Elrohir see that he was apparently interrupting. Erestor and Elrond were lying in front of the fire, unclothed. "I told you to lock the door, meleth," the advisor growled, sending a glare towards his former pupil. But as soon as he saw the face of the young Peredhil, he grabbed both Elrond's and his robes, ushering the Lord of Rivendell to get dressed.  
  
"What is amiss, pen-neth?" It had to be something grave if Elrohir did not even respond to this nickname. He just stared at his father, pleading with him to hurry. "Tell me what happened, Ion," he finally inquired, motioning for his son to lead the way.  
  
"It is Haldir. He almost... That is..." Drawing a deep breath, he murmured, "He almost died today. Éowyn's brother arrived, apparently to take her home to Edoras. Haldir heard and... Had Éowyn not found him, I believe he would no longer draw breath. But he is weak, Ada, awfully weak. Elladan and I have tried what we could, but he said I should get you."  
  
"Where is the King of the Riddermark?" Elrond inquired, and suddenly an evil smirk appeared on Elrohir's face. "Oh, do not worry about him, Ada. Arwen is taking care of him." Erestor just shook his head at that. He could very well imagine how his lover's daughter was taking care of Éomer, and suddenly he felt pity for the human.  
  
By now they had reached the House of Healing and Elrond quickly walked up to his son and his patient. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a movement and suddenly found himself face to face with a weeping Éowyn. "It is my fault. All of this. I should have forced him to talk to me, no matter how hurt I was. I turned a blind eye to his suffering and now... I almost lost him."  
  
Placing a hand on the maiden's shoulder to calm her, Elrond asked, "What happened?" Blue eyes met grey, and a weak smile appeared on Éowyn's face, reaching her eyes. "The bond, I used the bond to pull him back. I don't think I would have been able to had he been stronger. He would have fought me... I can still feel him, growing a little stronger with every passing minute."  
  
Turning towards the March Warden, Elrond placed his hand on the Lórien elf's forehead. Yes, Haldir would live; the flame of life within him had been rekindled. But why... "Elladan, his breathing is too shallow. Did anything happen I do not know yet?"  
  
Sinking down by Haldir's side, Éowyn whispered, "It's my fault. I told Éomer what had come to pass in Mirkwood and he came here to avenge me. He broke Haldir's ribs..." Taking hold of Haldir's hand, she added with a broken voice, "Forgive me, a'maelamin..." 


	15. The Edge of the Knife

Disclaimers: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused.  
  
A/N: Recently, I discovered that most of my Elvish was not that of Tolkien but of the Grey Company. The new and hopefully now correct terms and sentences are courtesy of Orchyd Constyne. Thanks again for your help.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Inquista (Quenya) – please. Melin chen – I love you. Adar – father. Peredhel – half-elven. Uireb – forever. Calen Glad – Greenwood; Elvish name of Mirkwood. Ion – son. Diheno nin – forgive me. Mellonen – my friend. Anor – the sun. Ada – daddy. Hannon chen – thank you. Melethen – my love. Seron vell – beloved.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Crossroads  
  
Chapter 14 – The Edge of the Knife  
  
He had always thought that dying would be relatively painless. But as Haldir gradually regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was the ache in his chest that made him wish he would not have to draw breath at all. Well, that need would be taken care of as well once he had spoken to Námo. He had no wish to spend eternity in Mandos, nor did he want to be reborn. Only the end of his existence could ever stop the agony he felt. Agony at having failed his beloved, his sun-maiden.  
  
A warm hand was brushing his cheek, and a voice he would always recognize whispered, "Inquista, Haldir. Come back to me..." But how could Éowyn be in the Halls of Waiting? Unless... Warmth flooded him, warmth and love, giving him a new lifeline, something to hold on to. But how was that possible?  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes and gazed in wonder at the figure next to him. Éowyn was kneeling by his side, her head resting on his shoulder, tears streaming from blue eyes. 'You made her cry, again. You did not even manage to set her free. Is there nothing you can do right?' Wincing, he moved away from her and tried to sit up.  
  
"Haldir!" The joy in her voice was almost enough to make him reconsider. But, no, he did not deserve her. Hardening himself, he slowly pushed her from his mind, locking the bond against her. A startled sound, and a sorrowful moan. No, he would not burden her ever again. "Why?" The same voice that had sounded so happy only moments ago, was now filled with unshed tears. He could not bring himself to face her.  
  
Instead, he murmured, "It is too late, Éowyn." And, with his heart breaking anew, he added, "Go. There is nothing left to be said." The sound of rustling fabric followed his words, and suddenly he found himself looking into the determined face of the Shield-maiden. "Not again, Haldir. You might push me away, but you won't be able to keep on fighting me forever. I will be there, waiting for you to understand that no matter what happened, we still belong together. Melin chen..." New tears stained her face, but she didn't notice them. "Nothing will ever change that."  
  
As she was reaching out to touch his face, Haldir felt his resolution crumble. The sound of the opening door rescued him. "I see you decided to join us again. I told you it was just a question of time, Éowyn." Elrohir beamed down at the Rohirrim. "Now, March Warden. You better lie down again or Adar will have your head. As for you," his attention shifted again to the human maiden, "Arwen wanted to talk to you about something, and she said that if you did not come quietly, she would get you." On second thought he added, "Oh, and Glorfindel was searching for you as well. Now, as I believe you have no intention to be bored to death, again, you better go find my little sister..."  
  
At the mentioning of Elrohir's lover, Éowyn's face fell. Oh, she liked him, very much indeed. Unfortunately, he seemed to be of the opinion that everyone around him was simply dying to hear his stories again and again and again. Sighing, she raised herself to her feet and moved towards the door. "I think I shall. Is she in her rooms?"  
  
Elrohir nodded and winked at her. "I think Glorfindel will be crestfallen when he hears that you prefer her company to his." Patting her on her shoulder, the Peredhel added, "But I understand. His tales can be, well, shall we say ... tiresome?" Gesturing towards Haldir, he added, "Do not worry about him. I shall take good care of him."  
  
"That is exactly what I worry about," Éowyn replied with a smirk. As her eyes met Haldir's, the smirk turned to a smile, and sending all her love and determination through the bond, she whispered, "Uireb." But when her emotions turned in their path and came back to her, sadness crept into her features and she turned and left the room. But she would not give up, not now, not ever.  
  
---  
  
A week had passed since Haldir had first awoken. And with every passing day, Éowyn's determination had more and more given way to first blind rage at Haldir's unwillingness to listen to reason, and later to greater sorrow than she had ever known before. Those rare moments when she saw him it became painfully obvious that once again he had given himself over to Námo.  
  
No one seemed to be able to get through to him, and even Éomer's apology for losing control had been met with only a weak 'There is nothing you have to apologize for.' And Legolas had begun to blame Éowyn. Of course only out of sorrow at seeing his friend in such a state, but it still hurt the Shield-maiden to see those normally warm eyes pierce her icily.  
  
The Lords of Imladris were trying all they could to bring Haldir out of his apathy and self-induced doubts and fears. But to no avail. Elrond had finally contacted Galadriel in Lothlórien, and now Orophin was on his way to Rivendell. Maybe his brother could help Haldir heal.  
  
---  
  
A quite form was moving through the dark corridors of the Last Homely House. Once again, Éowyn had not been able to find any rest and was now on her way to the chambers of the King of Calen Glad. But even Thranduil could no longer console her. Only that evening, Haldir had almost run from the Hall of Fire when she entered. And he still would not face her emotions, would still block her out.  
  
The sound of raised voices made her hasten to find the source of the noise. Thranduil's chambers... And the two that argued were undoubtedly Legolas and his father. Quietly, Éowyn opened the door and hid in the shadows.  
  
"He is one of the First Born, Adar! It is him you should support, not the mortal who caused him all this pain." The Prince's voice was roughened by anger, and his eyes shot sparks towards his father. "She should have sought him out earlier, before he nearly died." Thranduil raised his hand in an attempted to stop his son and cool him down.  
  
"Can you not see that this will destroy her as much as him? Only together will they be able to bear whatever the Valar have in store for them. If what you tell me is right, Ion, Haldir did not know love before meeting her. How can he throw this away so easily now? Why will he not fight for her, for them? Why does he choose the simple path again, the path that will kill her as well?" He placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders, but the Prince shrugged them off.  
  
"She caused his self-loathing and doubts. Only because of her does he deem himself unworthy of any happiness. I will not stand by and let this happen..." Interrupting his furious son, Thranduil questioned him, "But the only way to restore him to his former self is to make him speak to Éowyn, and to accept that she forgives him for everything..."  
  
"She forgives him? She stood back and let him fade!" His voice dropped, and got dangerously quiet. "Tell me, my Liege, once and for all. On which side do you stand in this?" Shaking his head, Thranduil turned to the small table by the window and dropped into a chair, "Legolas, do not make me choose. For I would have to choose her... She needs all the help she can get if she wants to win Haldir back. And that is the only way out of this that I see..."  
  
"Very well, Sire." Bowing before the King, Legolas turned and walked towards the door. But before reaching it, he beheld Éowyn and snarled, "This is your fault. I hope you are happy now." Then he resumed his steps and left his father's chambers. For a moment, Éowyn stood petrified. Then she also turned to the door and with a whispered, 'Diheno nin,' retired to her chambers, her mind suddenly set.  
  
---  
  
Elrond cleared his throat as he stepped into the chambers of his Seneschal and his son. "Lord Glorfindel, I would like a word with you." Fearing to see Elrohir and the Balrog Slayer indulging in rather carnal activities, he was surprised to see only the blond warrior standing by the window, clad in azure dressing robes.  
  
Turning around when he heard he Peredhel, he smiled, "And what, may I ask, can I do for you this sunny morning, mellonen? Anor has not fully risen yet, and I had hoped to spend the morning with that," gesturing towards the bed, "sleepyhead." Only now did Elrond notice Elrohir, still deep in slumber.  
  
Shifting his gaze back to the smirking Elda, Elrond explained, "I need your help, Glorfindel. I fear that nothing anyone says to our guest from Lórien can change his opinion of himself. And worse yet, this has started to influence others. Legolas is terribly worried about his friend, and has had a confrontation with his father about it. Thranduil has just talked to me..."  
  
The Lord of the Golden Flower raised an eyebrow at that. "You are talking to that, and I quote, 'slimy woodland dweller who coerced Celebrían into giving herself to him'? You never cease to amaze me, my Lord Ada." Elrond scowled, almost as well as Erestor. Glorfindel would have to tell the Advisor to instruct his lover in the art of the perfect scowl. "Be that as it may, I will help wherever I can, you know that. I have grown rather fond of Lady Éowyn, so..."  
  
"Tell him. Tell him your story and make his see that he is not alone. Tell him the truth." Elrond knew it was a lot to ask of the Balrog Slayer. So far, he had only confided in three souls in the whole of Arda, two of them currently in his vicinity, the third being Erestor.  
  
Glorfindel paled and turned to gaze out into the valley. "Are you absolutely sure this will save him; save them? I ... I do not know, Elrond. I still... I still see it all; hear it all when Elrohir is not with me. He keeps the nightmares at bay, has ever since he saved me with his love. But... If you think that it is the only way..."  
  
"I do, mellonen. If you fail, all is lost. For he will not listen to anyone. Least of all his own heart. Show him that no matter what happened, forgiveness can be granted. Tell him that love forgives everything. Teach him to accept Éowyn as his saving grace, like you did my son." Lowering his stormy gaze to his hands, he added, "I shall never be able to forgive myself for thinking him to be a child still when he saved you, for asking you to fight him. I could have lost him then, could have lost you both."  
  
Facing his Lord again, Glorfindel whispered, "To accept his love was harder than facing the Balrog." And suddenly he understood that he might, indeed, be able to help the two lovers. "You want me to tell him that, do you not? That to accept love is a far braver act than to face all the demons in Mandos." Chuckling to himself, he winked at Elrond, "But then, as Námo told me, I was the only demon ever to haunt the Halls..."  
  
Smiling, the Peredhel nodded, "And he removed you from his Realm for that very reason, I guess." Turning serious again, he asked, "So you will do it? You will talk to the March Warden?" Glorfindel just nodded. "Hannon chen, mellonen."  
  
As soon as the door closed behind Elrond, two arms were wrapped around the Balrog Slayer's waist, and a gentle voice murmured, "I know no one braver than you, melethen. I am proud to know you, to love you. Even though, as you said yourself, you can be quite a demon at times." With a chuckle, Elrohir moved around his lover until he faced him. "What do you think of this... You go to Haldir now and help him get over his stupidity, and when you return I shall reward you for your bravery..."  
  
---  
  
"Haldir, a word?" The Lórien elf turned and came face to face with a beaming Balrog Slayer. That did not bode well. "There is a particular story I wish to relate to you." No, that definitely did not bode well at all. But if there was only one thing he had learned during all his missions to Imladris, it was this: Never ever annoy Lord Glorfindel of the Golden Flower.  
  
"Very well, my Lord. I was about to take a walk in the gardens..." The smile on the Elda's face broadened, "Excellent. Lead the way." To himself he thought, 'You look pale, mellonen. It must be hard to fend against something you desire with every fibre in your being. Why torture yourself so, and why torture her?'  
  
Haldir stopped by a bench in the Rose Garden, and as Glorfindel noticed their surroundings, he sniggered, 'Perfect.' Sitting down next to the distraught March Warden, he began, "You know, of course, how I killed the Balrog..."  
  
---  
  
Éowyn was moving slowly; there was no need to hurry anymore. Taking in every little detail of the room her beloved was currently occupying. Her eyes were red, but no more tears would come. She had shed them all the night before. After witnessing what she had done to the person she had come to think of as a father. And all of a sudden, her mind had been clear. Haldir would not fight death, he had not done it the first time, he would not do so now. But without him, her life was no longer worth living. And if she acted soon, it might not be too late for Thranduil and Legolas.  
  
Opening a chest, her eyes fell upon the two daggers that had been her undoing. Now, taking them out, she caressed the cold metal tenderly. Haldir had held them, probably not long ago. "Seron vell," she whispered, her fingers gliding over the sharp blades. Hiding one of the knifes in her robes, she replaced the other. Taking out a small, dried flower, she put it next to it.  
  
Closing the chest again, she went to the adjoining balcony and down the steps into the gardens. Choosing the same path Haldir had only seven days ago, she came to the very rock where she had found him, only barely alive. Sitting down in the same spot the Lórien elf had so recently occupied, she gazed up into the skies. It was rather warm for mid-October, but Arwen had told her that last year, when the Fellowship had gathered, it had been still warm in November.  
  
Not even a year since they had all gathered here, and only little over seven months since Helm's Deep, since she had met him. The days of the ride to Gondor, the battle... Images began to blur before her eyes. The fear for Éomer when he rode with the Last Host of the West to the Black Gate. The joy at the Armies victory. Her uncle's burial. The days they had spent in Lórien. The ambush in Mirkwood... Haldir had been with her through all of it, but would be no more.  
  
At least she would not witness him die. Raising the sharp blade of the dagger with both hands, she pointed it to her throat. 'I will soon be with you, Théoden-King. And with you, dearest Theódred. Diheno nin, melethen.'  
  
---  
  
"Do you understand, Haldir? Elrohir saved me when I was sure that I deserved no happiness at all. When I was sure that my new life was only Námo's way of revenge. Now I know that it must have been Elbereth's doing. She send me back so that I could find a forgiving Erestor, but furthermore, the love of a small elfling, who grew up to be my greatest wish come true." Glorfindel's voice was shaking; the memories of the Fall of Gondolin once again clear before his mind's eye.  
  
Before Haldir could reply, Thranduil appeared before them. "Lord Glorfindel, have you seen the Lady Éowyn today?" Éomer and Arwen came running behind the Mirkwood Ruler, and when he turned to face them, they both shook their heads. "Glorfindel?"  
  
"I am sorry, my Lord..." Haldir's heart cramped inside his chest. Jumping to his feet, he raced to his rooms, followed by two startled elven lords, one half-elvish maiden and the King of Rohan. When the four finally caught up with the March Warden, he was kneeling in front of a wooden chest, holding the dried blossom of an Elanor flower. Raising his head to the others, he all but yelled at them, "Find her, you must find her!"  
  
Turning on his heels, he ran down onto the balcony. Pulse racing; he reached out to Éowyn, opening their bond, only to be flooded by her sorrow. What he had not said back in his rooms was that one of his daggers was gone. The other was now secured inside of his tunic, yearning to be reunited with its mate. Dreading what he might find, he realized where he was. Éowyn had chosen the spot by the rock to... No, he would not think of it.  
  
Glorfindel's words had made him realize what he had been doing ever since the day of the attack in Mirkwood. And what he should have been doing. He had used it as an excuse to push Éowyn away, fearing that she would tire of him eventually anyway, as soon as she found out what a failure he had been. But had not everything in his past lead up to Helm's Deep? Had the Valar not given him that one chance to be happy? Why had he pushed it away at the first opportunity? He had been doing it already in Minas Tirith, but now things were worse.  
  
Rounding the final corner, his heart almost stopped at what he saw. A scream tore from his throat and his voice was hoarse when shouting, "Éowyn, no!" 


	16. Making Peace

Disclaimer: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused. BTW, I'd like to apologise for not updating for so long. I was too busy with university stuff, sorry sigh  
  
Translation of Elvish: Ion – son. Peredhel – half-elven. Pen-neth – young one. Meleth – love. Meldir – friend. Ada – daddy. Calen Glad – Greenwood; Elvish name of Mirkwood. Melin chen – I love you. Nín anoriel – my sun- maiden. Mellonen – my friend. Goheno nin – forgive me. Adar – father.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Crossroads  
  
Chapter 15 – Making Peace  
  
Looking one last time at the sun, Éowyn closed her eyes. The handle of the dagger was warm in her hands. How she longed for that warmth; it would replace the cold of her heart. She was so immersed in her thoughts, she was only dimly aware of someone calling her name. Then the voice came again, more insistent now. Eyes flying open, she recognised it. Haldir... Why would he...  
  
The dagger fell to the ground when she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her. She was drawn to a warm body, her head pressed against a marble chest. A heartbeat, matching her own, promised more than words ever could. Blinking, she sensed another's presence in her mind, and suddenly the bond between their souls flared to life again.  
  
Her name upon his lips, he tightened his hold of her. 'Please, let this be true. Let it not be a trick my mind plays me.' But he was there, Éowyn could feel him. 'And if this is just a dream, never let me wake again...' Raising her head, she gazed into midnight-blue eyes. Suddenly, she understood. "Haldir," she murmured. Then the world turned mercifully black.  
  
---  
  
"Rise and shine," a laughing voice whispered into her ear. A yelp, followed by a sulky 'show some respect to your elders.' Had Éomer lost his mind completely. It was still early, or so her body told her. She didn't want to get up yet. But wait, that voice hadn't been her brother's. No, it rather belonged to that insane elf...  
  
Prying her eyes open, her gaze fell upon a beaming Balrog Slayer. "See, the sleeping beauty has joined us again." A fist appeared out of nowhere, knocking the back of Glorfindel's head. Turning towards the owner of said fist, Éowyn's sleepy eyes met with sparkling grey. Elrohir was chuckling to himself while he tried to draw his mate away from the Shield-maiden.  
  
A door opened somewhere, and an annoyed voice said, "My Lord Glorfindel. Would you stop harassing my patients?" Lord Elrond stared at his Seneschal, murder in his eyes, "I told you to wait outside." Turning to his son, he added, "You disappoint me, Ion. I thought you had him a little more under control." Elrohir just shrugged. "Be that as it may, I would prefer it if you left now..."  
  
Glorfindel had freed himself, and now leaned towards Éowyn again. "I am not harassing anyone. Tell him that I am not harassing you..." Once again the fist descended upon the blond's head, who turned and, raising his eyebrow, asked, "Meleth, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
Elrohir winked at Éowyn and whispered, "Hmm, I do not know. Searching for your brain perhaps?" Glorfindel leaned in, brushing the young peredhel's lips with his. "Oh pen-neth. You have to search a little lower if you wish to find it..."  
  
Somewhere to Éowyn's right someone was having a coughing fit, and when she turned towards the source of the noise, she saw a shaking March Warden. Glorfindel had reached his side and was now patting Haldir's back. "Is something wrong with you, meldir?" Unable to speak, the Galadhrim could only shake his head.  
  
Elrond, who had been almost petrified after hearing the innuendo, was striding towards his Seneschal. Placing one slightly shaky hand on his shoulder to gain the blond's attention, he just pointed towards the door. Glorfindel was about to respond, but whatever he had intended to say never made it to his lips. Elrohir had been sneaking up behind him and now his fingers had taken hold of the tip of Glorfindel's ear and pulled him away. "Ouch, ouch, ouch," was all the proud Balrog Slayer managed in lieu of words.  
  
Smiling at the chuckling Éowyn, the younger twin dragged his lover out of the door. Before it closed behind them, he stuck his head in again and, grinning mischievously, whispered to his father, "I will keep him occupied, Ada. I think he has an awful swelling that needs my attention." Not waiting for Elrond's reply he disappeared and shut the door with a loud bang.  
  
His father, the famed Lord Elrond of Imladris, stood once again dumbstruck, shaking his head while he chanted to himself, "I am not hearing this, I am not hearing this." Unable to stop herself from laughing anymore, Éowyn began to giggle into her pillow. Haldir made a strange whimpering noise and when Éowyn managed to raise her head, she saw him fighting to stay upright. He was biting his fist in a futile attempt not to chuckle. Tears were running from his eyes, and when they caught hers, amusement made them twinkle.  
  
"You have to forgive them," Elrond had calmed and was approaching Éowyn. "They are impossible sometimes." Seeing Éowyn smile, he continued in a more serious manner, "We are very glad that you are still with us. I have to apologise to the both of you for failing you. Thranduil brought you here so that I might help you where he could not." Sitting down by the Shield- maiden's side, he took her hand in his, gazing into her sparkling blue eyes. "It seems that Lord Glorfindel, no matter what my opinion of him might be currently, knew better than I what the cause of your problems was..." His gaze shifted to Haldir, who was approaching the bedding and now sat down on Éowyn's other side.  
  
"Aye, and we have much to thank him for. If it had not been for him..." He looked away, not wanting to upset his beloved. But the mere thought of what could have happened made his heart cramp as his hand searched Éowyn's. "I was a fool," he whispered, his voice almost breaking.  
  
"I shall leave you two alone for a while. I believe there is a lot you have to talk about." Elrond slowly made his way towards the door, but before reaching it, turned again. "There are a few people outside, your brother and Thranduil among them. Would you like to see either of them once you have discussed what happened?"  
  
Elrond had been startled when he had first seen the Mirkwood King after Haldir had carried Éowyn back. The fear in his eyes and open worry upon his fair features... Very much like he had looked all those years ago, when his own blindness and anger had cost him not just a wife, but also an ally. Gazing down at Vilya, he cursed himself. Gil-galad would never forgive him for betraying his trust. It had taken him too long to see the truth. But maybe Thranduil was willing to give him a second chance? The King had made the first step by coming to Imladris, and Elrond would be damned if he did not follow Erestor's advise...  
  
"My Lord Elrond?" the gentle voice of Éowyn brought him out of his musings. "I would very much like to see both of them." Smiling at her, Elrond nodded and placed his hand on the door handle. "Then I will tell them to give you an hour alone before joining you." With that he turned, leaving the two lovers to their talk.  
  
For minutes, the only sound was their steady breathing, then Haldir let go of Éowyn's hand and rose to his feet, walking to the foot of the bed, his back to the Shield-maiden. "I ... I am sorry." Slowly, he turned around to face the mortal maiden that had almost slipped out of his reach for all times. "This is my doing. Because of me you almost took your own life..." Tears appeared in his eyes, but instead of brushing them aside as a sign of weakness, he let them spill from his eyes. What had Glorfindel called them? Healing tears...  
  
Éowyn opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Haldir. "Please, let me finish." Gazing down at his clenching hands, he began again, "All my life have I thought I had to prove myself. Already as a small elfling did I always try to best my friends in our studies, on and off the sparring field. When my parents considered leaving for the Undying Lands it was my promise to look after Rúmil that convinced them to go. But I was too young. And failed him. It was..." A memory took hold of him and made him gasp. By Elbereth, how could he have forgotten? "It was Thranduil who became his father figure. When our realms drifted apart, Rúmil must have felt it keenly. But by then he was old enough to hide his feelings..."  
  
Sitting up, Éowyn reached for Haldir's hands, grasping them tightly. "You are very alike, he and you. Like a, well, very energetic version of you." Raising her eyebrow, she managed to force a smile upon Haldir's lips, and when it reached his eyes, she felt warmth spread throughout her body.  
  
"You are right. We are alike in many ways. Like him, I never loved before meeting a mere mortal, who at first I believe unworthy of my attention. In that respect, Rúmil was wiser. In _that_ respect only of course," he added with a grin. "Only that he was truly searching for his other half while I remained with one I cannot even stand around me now. In doing so, I also wronged her..." Sitting down again, his arms went around Éowyn's waist, drawing her to him. "After what happened in Calen Glad..."  
  
"...you believed you were also ill-treating me? Haldir no. I am not with you because I cannot have what I truly want. Or because I am in no mood to search." Her dislike for Anduriel was evident from the way she spoke those last words. But her voice was gentle once more when she continued, "You came to me in my hour of despair. And later, your jealousy told me more than words ever could. Namely that you loved me... Me! No one ever had, not really. I was the niece of the King, not Éowyn. Never Éowyn. Only you treated me like a..."  
  
"If memory serves, I first treated you like a maid who did not know her place." Éowyn nodded, and, suppressing a chuckle, replied, "Aye, you did. And no one had ever dared to before. Even Aragorn had handled me as if I was made of glass. It was you who let me ride with you when only one word could have revealed me to my family. And in truth, it was you who kept me from dying after the Battle of the Pelennor, not Aragorn. By loving me, and even before, you gave me a reason to live. If only to torture you a little..."  
  
The eyes of the Galadhrim turned to slits. "You did it on purpose? I was wounded and you..." Shaking his head he muttered. "Mortals, no respect for those deserving their reverence." Kissing the top of her golden head, he added in a whisper, "Not that I was worthy of it..." Images of his fallen comrades appeared before his inner eyes again, and he held onto Éowyn as if she was his only anchor.  
  
As if sensing his thoughts, she said, "It was not your fault. Saruman had betrayed our friendship and we would have not survived the night if it had not been for you. You gave us hope when all hope was lost." Gently cupping his face, she searched his eyes, finding doubt. "Haldir. You did not force anyone to come to Helm's Deep with you. They all knew that they might die, and still they followed you into battle. They believed in you. You would only fail them if you now dishonoured that trust." Drawing a deep breath, she broached a topic that she had tried not to think of for weeks. "And you would fail me... I believed that you would come to my rescue in Mirkwood, and you did. You fought for me, with deadly precision." Placing a chaste kiss onto his cheek, she added, "I was wrong to fear you. For what you did, you did because you loved me..."  
  
Disbelief was apparent in his voice as his responded, "I attacked you. How can you forgive that?" A finger was placed over his lips, silencing him. "You did not attack _me_ but another of those raiders. The moment you realised your mistake, you lowered your weapons. There is nothing to forgive."  
  
Guilt and shame gnawed at his soul and he drew away from Éowyn, starting to pace. "My jealousy made me attack you and Thranduil. I ... I will never be able..." Shaking his head, she whispered, "I am undeserving of your love." As Éowyn gazed at him, there was nothing left of the proud March Warden. There before her was a frightened elfling...  
  
Slowly she stood and walked towards him. "Melin chen, Haldir. That is all that matters. We belong with each other, no matter what happens." Her arms wrapped themselves around his waist as she pressed herself to his back, her head coming to rest upon his shoulder. "I was as much at fault as you. I believed you had grown tired of me, and later... I simply couldn't make the first step. My stupid pride was blinding me to your suffering, and my own. And these last days... I could feel my strength leave me. I could fight no longer. Couldn't fight you any longer. I thought... But that was wrong. Neither of us would be better off without the other."  
  
In those gentle words lay so much hope, Haldir could do nothing but start believing. Glorfindel had been right, she was his guiding light, his saving grace. Turning in her embrace, he raised her head tenderly, and, for the first time in too many weeks, his lips found hers. The kiss only lasted a few moments, and when Haldir drew back, he rested his forehead against Éowyn's. "Nín anoriel..."  
  
"Now, if that is not sweet I do not know what is..." a female voice chanted from the door. When the two lovers turned, they found themselves faced with a beaming Arwen, a startled Éomer and a smiling Thranduil.  
  
---  
  
"Legolas did what?" Haldir did not believe his ears. How could his friend have done such a vile thing? "Tell me I misheard..." If it was true, then the Prince would be subjected to Haldir's wrath very soon indeed.  
  
"He regrets his words more than anything he has ever done wrong. When you carried Éowyn back and we all feared for one moment that you might have been too late, he broke down in Aragorn's arms. You are like a brother to him, Haldir, and helped him when I... He felt like he had let you down after we reached Imladris and he was reunited with his mate. It was hard for him, but he was torn apart by his wish to help you both. So he chose you..." Thranduil was sitting next to Éowyn, his arm wrapped around her while they both gazed at the angry Lórien elf.  
  
"Haldir, please. He meant to help you. Not to hurt me. Please, sit down. Please." Extending her hand to him, she looked up at him, pleading with him. But the Galadhrim shook his head. "He will apologise, and he will do so now... Where is he?"  
  
The question had barely left his lips, when the door opened again and Legolas stepped inside, looking around uneasily. Haldir was about to address him, but Éowyn was quicker. "Mellonen, I hoped you would come."  
  
The Prince stared at her disbelievingly. "You, you wished for me to... Éowyn, I am so sorry. I was wrong to admonish you the way I did." Searching for his father's eyes, he whispered, "Goheno nin, Adar. I..." Never had Legolas seemed as fragile as he did now. As one, Éowyn and Thranduil rose and walked up to him, embracing him.  
  
"There is nothing to forgive, Ion. You acted out of a desire to help your friend. Your mother raised you well..." Silvery eyes filled with sorrow, and Thranduil drew his son closer, "I am proud of you, Legolas. I know how hard it was to speak those words." Stepping away, he turned to Haldir and nodded his head in farewell. "I will have to leave now. Lord Elrond expressed his wish to speak with me and I..." He was both curious and anxious to know what the Peredhel wanted. But there was no reason to trouble anyone with his fears. "I do not want to keep him waiting."  
  
---  
  
When Thranduil was gone, Legolas turned his gaze towards Éowyn again, who was still holding him tightly. "Éowyn, I..." He felt more than saw her head shake, and for a moment thought she would not accept his apology.  
  
But when she slowly released him from her embrace and smiled at him, his fears were laid to rest. "I understand you and your motives. I believe I would react in a similar fashion if anyone threatened to hurt Éomer. Though..." she furrowed her forehead as if deep in thought, "I do approve of the way Arwen handles him. It's time someone showed him his limits. He would never believe me..."  
  
Legolas smiled nervously, and looked at Haldir who was now standing behind Éowyn, his arms wrapped once more about her waist. "Fear not, meldir. I am not going to rip your head off. Not this time... But when you feel like telling Éowyn off again, keep something in mind. I am a better fighter than you are."  
  
Unable to stop herself, Éowyn muttered, "And so very humble..." Now Legolas' chuckling was genuine. Haldir's arms tightened around her, and she felt a kiss being pressed to the back of her head.  
  
Aloud, however, Haldir protested, "Humble indeed. I believe I have to find your brother and tell him that you approve of that ghastly treatment Arwen subjects him to. Then we can find a way to make you pay for your insolence. Really, a mortal _woman_, and does not know her place." The chuckle in his voice somehow ruined the desired effect of his words, and both Éowyn and Legolas began to laugh.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Thranduil was seated in Elrond's study and listened to the Half- elf's account of things that happened during the days of the Last Alliance. "I was a fool not to believe in his judgement. But I had so much disliked your father that I thought it impossible that you could be any different than him. Gil-galad called you friend... And he never did that without a reason. I was just too blind..." Elrond's eyes caught Thranduil's, and he continued, "I thought you wanted to control him and use him for your own purposes. The moment you married Serinde but set her free to... Well, I ought to have realised why you were doing so. To help your friend, not to destroy him."  
  
Gazing down at the ring upon his finger, he slowly took it off. "I betrayed my King, not you. He gave me his ring, not to keep it as everyone believed. I was to give it to you." Taking Thranduil's hand, he placed Vilya upon his ring finger. "Now it is were it was meant to be so many years ago..." He turned away, expecting harsh words. But the Mirkwood King's reaction was anything but what he had anticipated.  
  
"I understand why you did not give it to me. How often did Gil-galad ask me to speak with you, to get to know you. But I ... I was too proud. I saw you as someone unworthy of my presence. Yes, I was like Oropher, if only in this." Glancing down at the blue stone, he added, "You used the ring to create a haven for everyone in need here in Imladris. I cannot see any fault in that." Rising to his feet, he moved until he stood face to face with the dark-haired peredhel. "Maybe we can finally follow Gil-galad's advice?" With that he extended his hand.  
  
Elrond was stunned. Staring at Thranduil, he shakily took his hand. Behind them, hidden by the shadows, Erestor released his breath. At long last, old enmity would be put to rest... 


	17. Be Mine

Disclaimer: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused.  
  
Translation of Elvish: Anor – the sun. Melethen – my love. Adar – father. Peredhel – half-elven. Nín anoriel – my sun-maiden. Ada – daddy. Meldir – friend. Tôr – brother (by blood). Meleth – love. Pen-velui – lovely one. Melin chen – I love you. Éowyn o Rohan – Éowyn from Rohan. Gwedhithach enni – will you bind with me? (similar to "Will you marry me?") Aye – yes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Crossroads  
  
Chapter 16 – Be Mine  
  
A new day was dawning, and the first, curious rays of Anor found Haldir of Lórien and Éowyn of the Riddermark asleep in each other's arms. They had talked for hours the previous night, and eventually had succumbed to the gentle call of sleep. A dreamless sleep, a healing sleep it was. Something neither had known for weeks.  
  
A small sparrow was sitting upon the windowsill, gazing at the sleeping couple. Raising its beak to the sun, it inhaled the fresh air after the nightly rain. Today would be a good day, it decided. And what better way to greet such a day but with a song. However, it seemed as if it wasn't as talented as it had thought, because after only a minute of singing, a cushion came flying towards it...  
  
Being woken from her slumber by exited chirping, Éowyn had done the first thing that came to her mind. Throw something at the rude intruder. Only too late did her brain register that it had been but a tiny bird that had roused her, and not her stupid brother. When she had been a child, Éomer had made a game of waking her at unholy hours, sometimes pretending to be a cock, sometimes a songbird. And the only way to silence him had been to throw something at him.  
  
Luckily, the sparrow had taken flight as soon as the pillow was coming its way. Now it sat on the branch of a tree just outside their chambers, tweeting angrily. Rising from the bed, Éowyn walked towards the window and looked up at the offended bird. "I'm sorry, little one. I thought you were another..." Turning its behind to her, the sparrow made it clear that it had no intention to forgive her any time soon.  
  
"Are you scaring off the local wildlife? He only wanted to greet the new day, much like we do each morning." Chuckling, Haldir sat up and leaned against the headrest. "Have you no birds in Rohan? Although, even if you did, such treatment will result in their leaving."  
  
"Tell me, have you been spending time with Lord Glorfindel again? You are awfully cheerful this morning." The truth was that she, too, was radiating happiness. At last, she felt whole again, as if the most important part of her soul had just been restored to her. And it had. Studying her beloved's features, she saw the changes in him. His hair was again gleaming like spun silver, those intoxicating eyes shone with love, and his whole form seemed to glow from within.  
  
Raising a delicate eyebrow, Haldir smirked, "I have enough insanity in my own family, thank you very much. I only have to talk to Rúmil..." The smirk had changed into a smile, and with gentle tones, he continued, "Though I will never again say anything against Lord Glorfindel. I owe my happiness to him. There is much more to him than meets the eye, or else Elrohir would not be with him still. So much wisdom, and so much grief, so much courage..." Reaching for Éowyn's hand, he drew her down beside him. "And yet, whatever he had to endure, it led him here. It led him to Elrohir."  
  
"Just as everything that happened in your life has led you to me." Éowyn's hand had come to rest against Haldir's cheek, and now she was gently caressing the soft skin beneath her fingers. "The Lady of Stars has guided your steps to Rohan and she protected you in the battle. Thranduil told me that she was watching over us, over all of us here in Arda. But especially over lovers."  
  
Gazing into her sparkling eyes, Haldir suddenly knew that he belonged to no one but this beautiful creature next to him. They were one already in body, heart and soul. Only the final bond was still missing, the life-bond. Raising the hand he was still holding to his lips, he softly kissed it. Then, placing it over his heart, he spoke, a smile playing around his lips, "Melethen, there is something I must know. Do you..." He could not finish his sentence because in that very moment a knock fell upon the door.  
  
"My Lord Haldir," Elladan's voice could be heard through the thick wood, "there is someone here to see you..." After hearing an annoyed 'Enter', the elder of Elrond's sons opened the door and peeped in. "Oh, I am sorry. I interrupted you..." Usually, he would not be this timid, but Haldir looked quite murderous. It was Éowyn's gentle smile that encouraged him to continue. "Lord Orophin and Lady Míriel have arrived from Lórien, and they are anxious to see you, both of you." Seeing the Warden's expression soften at the mentioning of his brother, Elladan sighed relieved. "I shall leave and tell them you will join them, soon. You can find them in Adar's study."  
  
Once the door had closed behind the peredhel, Haldir drew Éowyn into an embrace, moaning into her shoulder, "Orophin and his perfect timing." Kissing her forehead, he raised her face until their eyes met. "But I am not through with you..." It was as much a threat as it was a promise. He had waited too long already, and would not waste another day.  
  
Soft lips brushed over his, and Éowyn whispered, "I certainly hope you are not..." Getting to her feet and drawing Haldir with her, she added, "As for Orophin... He must have been terribly worried, frightened to find you..." Tears welled from her eyes, and Haldir's heart almost broke anew when he thought of what they had so narrowly evaded.  
  
Kissing away her tears, he cupped her face in his hands. "It is not to happen, I promise. Never again will I be so blind. I cannot lose you, and I shall not lose you. Éowyn..." Drawing a deep breath, he gazed into her eyes, and the depth of her soul. "I am only whole when I am with you, when you are close to me. I was a fool to fight something I wanted with all my heart. Nín anoriel, would you..."  
  
This time, the door opened without any knock. Elrohir's cheerful tones broke the spell of the moment as he practically bounced into the room. "Ada sent me to tell you something. But Glorfindel was having this terrible headache I had to take care of first. So here I am. Haldir, Orophin is here and he wants to see you. Oh, and he brought his lovely wife with him. They are with Ada and Erestor now. Come on, get moving. You do not want them to drop dead with boredom..."  
  
The moment, Elrohir had mentioned the 'headache', Éowyn had turned a bright shade of red and had sunken to the bedding, shaking with suppressed laughter. Haldir did not fare must better, although he remained standing. Now, he moved towards the intruder, shaking his head, "First, Elladan already told us. And second, we have no interest whatsoever in what is going on between you and Lord Glorfindel behind closed doors."  
  
Elrohir just shrugged, "What is so wrong of helping him when his head aches? It happens frequently, especially if Erestor or Ada bore him to death in one of their meetings..." Then it dawned. "You did not think I was talking about... Oh, that is grand. I have to go and tell Fin." He was out of the room before Haldir could stop him.  
  
Now the Lórien elf stood near the door, his head resting against the wall. "I will never live that one down, will I?" Turning towards Éowyn, he saw her shake her golden head. "Well, I did not think so..."  
  
---  
  
Éowyn's eyes fell on Thranduil upon entering Lord Elrond's study. The King of Mirkwood stood close to Erestor, shaking like a leaf. A scroll lay at his feet, and Éowyn could see the seal of the Lady Galadriel on it. Elrond's Advisor had an arm around the trembling Elven Lord, trying to calm him. When he saw the two lovers, he beckoned for Éowyn to come closer. Without any word did she take the King into her arms, feeling his tremors through the layers of their clothes.  
  
"What has happened, My Lord?" The question had been directed at Elrond, who was now pointing at the scroll. "Galadriel has invited him to come to Lórien when you return. It has been ages since he sat foot in her realm." His voice was steady, but Éowyn could see the pain in his eyes. "We have been wrong, Meldir. Please, let me get you something to calm you." Thranduil slowly raised his head, and, forcing a weak smile onto his lips, he nodded.  
  
It was only after Elrond had left, leading the still shocked Mirkwood King towards the Healing House, that Éowyn beheld Orophin and Míriel. They both were staring at her as if she had done something unthinkable. "What did just happen?" Haldir's brother wanted to know. "We thought he would have a fit or something, but he seemed to calm down when you came in."  
  
"We have all been wrong in our opinion of King Thranduil, Orophin. Éowyn has become like a daughter to him." His eyes searched for Éowyn's. Yes, she did love the charismatic elf, like a father. Still, there was a tiny stab of jealousy piercing his heart. But he brushed it aside, knowing that he had nothing to fear.  
  
Orophin's gaze shifted to his brother, and his shocked expression suddenly became an angry one. "You! How could you?" Pushing the smaller elf against the wall, he towered over him, "How could you be so stupid, Haldir? It almost caused your death! And that of the Lady Éowyn! Lady Galadriel told us why you did turn from her. Do you not know that we love you? That we look up to you not because of your strength and victories, but because of who you are? Éowyn loves you because of you! And that includes your failures as well." A sob escaped his lips, and he collapsed against Haldir, "We could have lost you... We could have lost you, tôr."  
  
Haldir's arms came around the shaking form of his brother. "It is alright, Orophin. You have not lost me. And you shall not lose me." With a gentle smile, he added, "I am here ... Oro."  
  
---  
  
Éomer was putting the last shirt into his travel bag. He had received an urgent message from his Chief Councillor and had to leave for Rohan as soon as possible. Sighing deeply, he gazed yet again at the beauty of Imladris. The gardens in front of his window were so inviting, and he started to wonder if he could not postpone his departure for a few hours. But no, the reason why he had come to Elrond's house was no longer existing. Éowyn was obviously happy with Haldir, now that their fears had been laid open.  
  
The sound of an opening door made him turn around. Arwen had just entered, and was now staring at the full bag. "So it is true, you are leaving us." Gazing at him like a lost puppy, she continued, "Is there nothing I can do to persuade you to stay a while longer?" Once again, Éomer was intoxicated by her beauty. Big, blue eyes, a noble nose, high cheekbones, a mouth made for kissing – where did that come from? – framed in raven hair...  
  
"My Lord?" How come she was suddenly so very close? Too close. It would be so easy to lean just a little closer and... No, she wouldn't want that! She wouldn't want him. A mortal, who she had only seen at his worst. He'd beat up Haldir, had been unable to comprehend anything because she was around, had been simply stupid.  
  
Turning away from Elrond's daughter, he muttered, "Éowyn's back where she belongs and I'm slowly beginning to understand the depth of their bond. She is no longer dependent upon me. I'm not needed here anymore." And he had come to understand another thing. His heart would remain forever in Rivendell, bound to the only woman who had ever dared to speak up to him, to treat him as an equal. Well, with the exception of Éowyn.  
  
"And will you not miss anyone when you are gone?" She was whispering into his ear, standing right behind him. "I am sure that there are a few here who shall miss you..."  
  
He was speaking before he had time to think about his words, "I will miss you..." Covering his mouth, he cursed himself. He was acting like a young lad, who was in love for the first time. But wasn't he? Never before had he felt like this. Oh yes, Arwen infuriated him and was constantly teasing him... And yet, he would miss this more than any other woman's touch and kiss.  
  
Clear laughter sounded behind him, and still chuckling, Arwen forced him to turn around. "And why, pray tell, did you not say anything before now?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously as he reached up and drew his head down until their lips met for the first time.  
  
Too shocked to do anything, Éomer took a while to comprehend what was just happening. At last his eyes widened, and, wrapping his arms around the small form of the Elven maiden, he deepened the kiss. Oh, she tasted of the clearest water and the sweetest of cherries, and he was instantly addicted. If he had thought her passionate in scolding him, he was now seeing his error. Her fingers had delved into his think hair, drawing him closer still, and she was responding to him like he had never experienced before.  
  
Lack of air finally forced them apart, and Arwen smiled at him. Freeing herself from his embrace, she turned towards the door. "I will be in the Rose Garden in an hour and expect you to be there as well." And, winking at him over her shoulder, she added, "By the way, that message from your Councillor... It was Elladan who wrote it. He was always good at forging documents and such. You know, I had grown bored of your lack to admit your feelings..."  
  
---  
  
"Lady Galadriel gave me this for you..." Orophin was pushing a small box into Haldir's palm, smiling at his elder brother. Opening it, Haldir saw a small ring of gold and mithril, three blossoms of Elanor in its midst. "Does that mean what I think it does? Haldir, I am so glad. It took you long enough." His brother's glare brought forth a chuckle. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, you and your bride..."  
  
---  
  
"All clear, come on. The sooner we are done, the sooner we can get to our own chambers and... Well, I think I might get a nasty swelling again, meleth..." Glorfindel smirked at his younger mate, and pushed open the door to Haldir and Éowyn's chambers.  
  
"See if I help you with it, letting me carry everything." Elrohir dropped two-dozen candles onto the bedding, followed by three roses and a little flask of scented oil. Pointing at the last item, he questioned, "What is this for anyway. They will not be needed it, you know... Not that we will tonight." Putting on a stern expression, he motioned for the Elda to reply.  
  
"Well, it was not really meant for them, pen-velui. I only had no time to put it into our rooms." Closing the space between them, he took Elrohir's lips in a gentle kiss. Then, gazing at him in a pitiful manner, he whimpered, "Can you forgive me for letting you carry all this?"  
  
Slapping his lover over the head, Elrohir replied, "Glorfindel, melin chen. But sometimes you are simply impossible." Sighing, he raised his hands, "Alright, I forgive you... Now," gesturing towards the candles and roses, "should we not begin with the redecoration?" The blond Balrog Slayer only nodded and picked up two candles...  
  
---  
  
Haldir was still going over the words he wanted to say to Éowyn in his head, when he pushed open the door. Stunned, he remained standing on the threshold. The room was bathed in candlelight, and the smell of roses filled the air. Rose petals lay sprayed on the bedding, and the soft chirping of the crickets outside was a lovelier music than any of Lindir's songs.  
  
Éowyn had passed her lover's form and was now chuckling softly, a small piece of parchment in her hand. "'With regards from the insane elf, and Lord Glorfindel.' He must have written this when Elrohir was gone already." The smile upon her lips reached her eyes, making them gleam like sapphires. Never before had she been so beautiful...  
  
Closing the door with his heel, Haldir crossed the room in a few strides, his right hand searching his pocket. Before anyone could interrupt him yet again, did he kneel before her, taking her small hands into his. "Melin chen, nín anoriel. Éowyn o Rohan, gwedhithach enni?"Slipping the ring upon her finger, he gazed up at her, half-fearing her answer.  
  
"Haldir," tears shone in her eyes, but the smile had not wavered, "Are you sure this is what you desire? Do not do it only because you think I expect it from you..."  
  
Midnight-blue eyes sparkled with love as Haldir replied, "I have already wasted so many chances to make you mine forever. I will not do so again. I know now that I do not have to prove myself to you, because you already know me as no one ever did. I am yours already, heart, body and soul. It is my greatest wish to bind myself to you for life, for all eternity if the Valar allow it..." No, this choice still lay before her, and he would not betray his Lady's trust.  
  
Tucking at his hands, Éowyn made Haldir rise. Now, face to face to him, Éowyn whispered softly, "Aye, for there is nothing I want more..." Claiming his lips in a slow kiss, she stumbled backwards until her legs met the edge of the bed. Breaking the kiss, she breathed, "Be mine, Haldir. Show me this is no dream..." 


	18. Tonight

Disclaimer: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.

Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused.

A/N: Special thanks to everyone who sent me het scenes lol You helped me quite a lot. As always, I would also like to thank Orchyd Constyne for her continuous help with my Elvish. Hannon le, meldis. Also, thanks to everyone who stuck with this story … I know I'm terrible at updating. But this chapter was really special to me, so I wanted it to be perfect (or as close to perfection as possible grin).

Translation of Elvish: Peredhel – half-elven. Melin chen – I love you. Melethen – my love. Inquista (Quenya) – please. Nín anoriel – my sun-maiden. Meldir – friend. Aye – yes. Meleth – love. Echado veleth enni – make love to me. Pen-velui – lovely one. Goheno nin – forgive me.

-----------------------------------------------

Crossroads

Chapter 17 – Tonight

On the balcony, Glorfindel chuckled lowly at the angry glare his mate bestowed upon him. Insane elf indeed. But then was neither the time nor the place to chide the blond. So Elrohir resorted to something he had picked up from Erestor; he glared at his companion. However, when Haldir spoke the words he himself had heard all those years ago, tears wet his eyes, blurring his vision.

Memories of that night in Lórien, when their souls had become one, appeared before his inner eye. His own sadness that their bonding had to happen in secret, and Glorfindel's attempts to lift his spirit. And then, after the ceremony, the gift the Balrog Slayer had given him. That night, Elrohir had taken the proud Elda for the first time; had made him his own.

One glance at the blond told him that Glorfindel's thoughts had taken a similar direction. Lifting a shaking hand, he gently caressed the peredhel's face. "Melin chen, Elrohir." Words as soft as a summer night's breeze. A promise of eternal love was in the azure pools, and Elrohir could do nothing but throw himself into the arms of the taller elf. Holding on to his beloved tightly, Glorfindel whispered, "Let us leave them to their love. Tonight, we will celebrate ours, like we did that night in Lórien…"

---

Haldir was shaking like a leaf when he lowered the precious creature in his arms to the soft bedding. All his fears of rejection had left… One word, such a tiny word, and it had turned his world upside down. She would be his. His bride. How could he have ever doubted her? Galadriel's words echoed in his mind, words that spoke of endless love and happiness. A smile lit his features, making his eyes shine like sapphires.

"This is no dream, Éowyn." Lowering his head to hers, he took her lips in a loving kiss. "Can you feel this? This is no dream. I am here, as are you, melethen. The nightmare is over." When their lips met again, the tenderness slowly gave way to the burning fire inside Haldir, a fire that had threatened to consume him in the weeks they had been apart.

A jolt of pleasure raced through Éowyn's body at the first touch of Haldir's tongue to her own. They slid together, mimicking things that would follow. This thought made her moan into the kiss, and tears began to fall upon her cheeks. Her arms wrapped around the elf's neck, drawing him closer.

It was not by his own will that Haldir finally drew away from Éowyn, but his lungs were screaming for air. The sight of his sun-maiden was almost enough to undo him. Her eyes had darkened, and her lips were begging to be kissed anew. And her smile … something he had so sorely missed. Gentle fingers caressed her lips, her cheeks, her forehead. "Melin chen, Éowyn. For all times."

Éowyn raised a trembling hand to her beloved's face, returning his touch. Then her fingers ventured to his chin, his neck and finally met with the clasps of his tunic. She could feel his heartbeat under her palm, strong and so very much alive. "Haldir," she murmured breathlessly.

Slowly Haldir sat up, drawing the human maiden with him. His hand covered hers as their eyes locked. "Inquista. I need to feel your touch, need to know that I am not dreaming. That you are really here with me, willing to spend eternity with me…"

Arching an eyebrow, Éowyn questioned, "Did you not just say yourself that this was no dream? But I think I'll comply with your wishes, this once…" Her smile lit the room, and, setting a leisurely pace that was bound to drive Haldir crazy, she began to undo the clasps and finally pushed the tunic from the elf's broad shoulders. With a wicked gleam in her eyes that made the Galadhel shudder she leaned forward and kissed, licked and nibbled a fiery trail from his right ear to his left nipple where she proceeded to abuse the small nub.

Haldir's right hand was buried in golden locks while he tried to steady himself with his left. "Éowyn," he moaned, indigo eyes closing in bliss. "Melethen … inquista," he continued to plead for more of Éowyn's touch, more of her torturous exploring. When her hand covered his crotch, he arched into the contact, his head thrown backwards.

Chuckling lowly, Éowyn kissed a path down Haldir's marble chest while deft fingers made short work of the lacings of the elf's leggings. When her lips finally reached his navel, she began to circle the small indentation with the tip of her tongue. Haldir seemed to enjoy her ministrations if his desperate moans were anything to go by. Smaller and smaller the circles got, but the moment the elf's breathing turned to pants, she pulled away. "Why Haldir, you seem to be short of breath all of a sudden. Are you quite well? Or should I fetch Lord Elrond?" The moment those words had left her lips, she knew one thing for certain. She had spent too much time with the Balrog Slayer and his lover.

It took Haldir a moment to process what he had just heard, then he gazed at his love in surprise. "If you mention any swellings or headaches now, I will start to wonder just who it is I am with at the moment."

Éowyn chuckled again and dropped her gaze to the bulge in Haldir's pants. "But you seem to have a rather nasty swelling there… Would you not like me to take care of it?" With that, she pushed the fabric apart and drew out the elf's engorged member. Swiping her tongue quickly over the purple head, she whispered, "And this seems to be aching as well…"

Haldir was beyond words, especially when Éowyn swallowed him whole. The feeling of wet heat around his flesh, the caresses Éowyn's tongue bestowed upon almost the entire shaft… Burying his hands in her golden locks, he started to moan continuously.

One small hand closed around the base of Haldir's arousal, the other freed the testicles nestled beneath it. Rolling them gently, she increased the suction and soon felt the tell-tale shivers running through the elf's frame. Raising her eyes, he had to stop for a moment to catch her breath. Had he ever looked more enticing? His eyes were closed and a smile played around his half-open lips. He was panting heavily, and every beat of his heart resounded through his entire body. Unbidden tears clouded Éowyn's vision, and she blinked them away angrily.

She hadn't intended to scrape the large vein with her teeth when lowering her head again, and the additional stimulation proved too much for the elf. With Éowyn's name on his lips he spent himself in her throat. She swallowed all of the precious fluid, her eyes now locked with his.

He was smiling, really smiling, when he finally came down from the height of his own climax, and drew her up and into his arms. "Melin chen, nín anoriel. My one and only true love." Only a few months ago, he would have turned crimson in shame at the mere thought of saying these words. But now… So much had changed. Hearing her soft chuckle, he kissed the top of her golden head. "Do not even think it. I know, that was very unlike Haughty Haldir, was it not?" Laughing, the two lovers tumbled down onto the soft mattress.

---

Vilya was glittering in the light of the moon, and Thranduil halted his movement for a moment to gaze at the ring. Ereinion, his friend and one-time lover… He had intended it for him, right from the beginning. Still, he could not hate Elrond for acting the way he had. The Sinda still did not know where Elrond's apparent hatred for him was grounded, but he would find it out. Tonight. And who knew the Lord of Imladris better than his trusted advisor?

Raising his hand again, Thranduil was knocking on the door of Erestor's study. It opened only moments later to reveal a smiling Noldo. "How may I serve you tonight, my Lord?" Erestor chuckled and continued, "What brings you here, meldir?"

---

Gentle fingers were undoing the lacings of her dress, and soft lips rained butterfly kisses over her face. "Haldir," it was hardly more than a whisper and still expressed all the feelings that were swirling inside her. Love, need, desire, fear, hope, and the desperate wish to be once more joined with the one who had claimed her heart. Could it be that it had been only a few months since they had first come together as lovers; since they met? His face was etched upon her soul, and once again she shook her head mentally for ever believing Aragorn could give her this … this all encompassing love.

The dress fell away to reveal her white skin, and Haldir's eyes twinkled dangerously as he leaned down to softly caress one small breast. He would make her beg for mercy before the night was out, and he set out to copy her actions from earlier. Teasing one nipple to hardness, his fingers closed around the other.

Éowyn whimpered, drawing Haldir's head even closer to her. "Aye," she sobbed, and, "Inquista".

Chuckling, Haldir drew back and, raising a delicate eyebrow, asked, "Please? Please what?" Éowyn's glare only made him laugh harder. When he was calm once more, the March Warden asked again, "Please what, meleth?"

His hands were once again working their magic, and Éowyn could do nothing but moan. Drawing a deep breath, she pleaded with her lover, "Haldir, echado veleth enni…"

Time stood still for a moment, as Haldir forced back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Slowly pushing the dress off her hips, and then doing the same with his breeches, Haldir covered her small body with his own. Kissing a path from her cheek to her ear, he whispered, "With pleasure, pen-velui."

---

Thranduil sat in a comfortable chair in front of the fireplace, studying the profile of the usually so quiet and stern Noldo. Erestor's eyes were wet with tears as he related things to the blond that had happened almost an age before. "He thought he was in love with Gil-galad. And when you two began your short affair, he believed that you had stolen the King from him. He already hated you for the friendship you shared, but when you began to share your bodies… He loathed you."

The Woodland elf stared at his companion. Both he and Ereinion had always known that they were not intended for (one) another. But in a time of growing fear and doubt, they had given each other warmth and comfort. Only once had they truly become one, and that night had marked the end of their physical relationship. They had found that their love, strong as it was, resembled that of siblings and not lovers. Soon afterwards, Thranduil had been betrothed to Serinde and Ereinion had found his soul-mate in her.

"When you then enabled him to bond with your wife… Elrond was livid. Though he never dared to speak about his feelings in front of the King. He thought you would use her to control Gil-galad. And no matter how I tried, I could not make him see the truth." Erestor signed and caught the silvery gaze of the blond. "Do you remember that night? The bonding ceremony? Elrond got drunk afterwards. And…"

Tears spilled over the high cheekbones, and still he smiled. "I was walking in the moonlight when he appeared before me. He … he kissed me. Undressed me… Made love to me on the soft grass. In the morning, he was gone. I do not think he remembered… But I did. For thousands of years, I held on to that memory. And it was enough. I know he believed me to be the High-King, called me by his name. But it still would have been enough to last me through all the Ages of the world."

The smile grew, as Erestor continued, "It was Arwen and the Twins who finally brought us together. I shall be forever grateful to them."

"He does not deserve you, Erestor…" Thranduil stood and walked over to the advisor. Drawing him up, he embraced him. "Still, I am happy that finally you have him whom you desired since the first day you beheld him…"

Neither heard the door close behind a robe-clad form. But they heard the soft whisper, "I thought it was but a dream. Had I only known…Goheno nin, Erestor."

---

Long legs were wrapped around his hips as Haldir pushed inside. Hot velvet surrounded his shaft, and he began to shake anew. Éowyn was touching his cheeks, oh so gently. Her eyes shone with love, as she began to roll her hips. The movement made him sink even deeper into her, until he believed that not only his member was buried within her, but his whole being. Clinging onto the last shred of self-control, Haldir leaned down and took Éowyn's lips in a heated kiss.

Their tongues were still sliding together as he drew out, only to push in again a moment later. Éowyn's hands had dropped to the elf's broad shoulders, holding onto him as if afraid that he would disappear. It had been weeks since they had been this close; the night before the attack. No, she wouldn't think of that now. Not when Haldir was with her, holding her as she was holding him, close to her heart.

Soon, Haldir had established a slow but steady rhythm that was enough to drive them crazy, but not sufficient to make them reach their ultimate goal. His head rested in the crook of Éowyn's neck, and he bestowed sweet little kisses and licks to the soft skin. Éowyn's breathing grew more and more erratic, and before long she began to plead for more. But Haldir would not comply. Not yet. No matter how much he wanted to simply slam into her, to drive into that pliant body beneath his.

It was torture for both of them, this slow slide in and out; and soon, Éowyn had enough. Remembering one of the most sensitive zones of the elf, she drew Haldir's head towards hers. Covering his lips with her own, she trust her tongue inside the moist cavern of his mouth. Tracing every small crease, every tooth, she finally engaged his tongue in a duel. Already his movements picked up speed, but still it wasn't enough.

Her right hand slowly moved along his neck and finally reached its destination. Touching only with her fingertips, she began to caress the tip of his pointy ear. A growl erupted from deep within the elf, and she swallowed it eagerly.

Haldir drew back and gazed down at the vixen underneath him. His hips had begun to snap back and forth of their own volition, and he could do nothing more than submit to their desires. His eyes filled with tears when a spent himself inside her with a harsh groan. He could feel the contractions around him and knew that Éowyn had followed him into ecstasy.

Collapsing on top of her soft body, he felt arms wrap around him. "I will never let you go again. Never. You are mine, Haldir of Lórien."

They lay, still connected, bestowing gentle touches upon each other. They were together again, their love had survived the test of the Valar. Haldir's last thought before oblivion claimed him, was that eternity was waiting for them… The white shore of a distant land.

---

Thranduil sat in the dark, gazing up at the moon. He had left Elrond and Erestor some hours ago. And, for the first time in his life, the proud peredhel had embraced him. At first, he had been too startled, but then he had returned the embrace. Not for the sake of Ereinion, Erestor or Celebrían, but for Elrond and himself. He, too, had hated … had deemed the other beneath him. But no more. He had made the same mistakes as Oropher, but unlike his father, he would set things right.

Chuckling, he remembered _meeting_ Glorfindel and Elrohir on his way back to his own quarters. The younger son of Elrond had pinned the Balrog Slayer to the wall next to the door to their rooms, intend on sucking the blond's lungs out. Thranduil had fled the moment he had seen just where Elrohir's hand was…

Now he wondered if his son's relationship with the King of Gondor was as passionate as that of the _insane elf_ and Elrohir. Well, he would have to find it out.

---

The sparrow sat on its branch in front of Haldir and Éowyn's window again, trying to sleep. It had been over an hour since the two occupants of the room had fallen silent, but now strange noises were coming from two other windows. Spreading it's wings, it flew away. It would seek out all its friends and they would make such a racket in the morning that the big folk would think twice next time…


	19. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.

Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my dearest beta Undomiel. Domi wanted to see more of the sparrows, and more Arwen / Éomer interaction. Hope this is to your liking snuggles

Translation of Elvish: Meleth – love. Ada – daddy. Peredhel – half-elven. Melethen – my love. Mellonen – my friend. Mellynen – my friends. Aye – yes. Seron vell – beloved. Pen-neth – young one.

Crossroads

Chapter 18 – A New Beginning

It was early in the morning, and Anor had not yet risen, when three groups of sparrows flew towards their targets. Sitting down on windowsills or branches, they waited for the signal. A low tweet was the only thing the big folk might have heard, had they been up and about already, that is. As it was, the sudden chirping came as quite a surprise – and an infallible wake-up call.

"What in Morgoth's name is this!" The blond head of Arda's most insane elf appeared in one of the three windows, shortly followed by his lover's. "Will you stop this racket? Shush!" It was Elrohir who realised who else was being harassed. Breaking down into fits of laughter, he soon found himself faced with Glorfindel's glare. "And people call me cracked. Are you quite alright, meleth, or do you want me to fetch my Lord Ada?"

Tears streamed from stormy grey eyes, and all the peredhel could do was shake his head. Only gradually the laughter abated, and he was able to for words again. "I do not think that Ada will be able to help us at all... I think he is busy taking care of his personal waking committee. Just like Haldir and Éowyn. I think our feathered friends did not appreciate our, ehm, nightly activities, or rather the noises that were involved."

Peering out of the window again, Glorfindel joined his mate in another round of silly giggling. "I believe it is the fault of our guests... Remember, the tree in front of their window is very popular with our dearest sparrows." Catching his mate's gaze, he whispered, "Then again, some might blame us, since we sort of _forced_ them to indulge in carnal activities last night..."

"This is all your fault," Haldir had finally managed to chase the sparrows away, and now turned back to Éowyn. "Why did you have to throw the cushion at it? No wonder it wanted to avenge itself." Gazing out of the window again, he saw two more flocks of sparrows coming from other windows. "However, on second thought... It looks like we were not the only ones harassed, melethen. If I am not mistaken, Lord Glorfindel and Elrohir, and also our host and Master Erestor have had a lovely waking song as well..."

The blond Shield-maiden smiled sweetly, "It would seem that you had just as much to do with this attack upon our ears as I did. Of course," she shrugged, "If you prefer to sleep in, we might have to stop celebrating our love." Haldir's startled expression made her chuckle uncontrollably. "I believe we interrupted them in their sleep last night, so..."

With two steps, the March Warden was by the bed. Throwing off the light robes he had put on just minutes ago, he lowered himself onto the soft bedding. "Who needs sleep anyway..."

"Elrond was not amused at all..." Erestor's dark eyes were sparkling mischievously as he finished his recount of certain incidents that had occurred earlier. Leaning back in the comfortable chair, he studied the elf sitting opposite of him.

Thranduil was chuckling softly, obviously trying hard not to laugh out loud. "So he actually fell out of bed? I am appalled, mellonen. You should have come to his rescue." Mirth made his eyes shine almost like mithril. "But then, how funny it must have been to see the always so dignified Elrond of Rivendell waving his arms, trying to keep himself from landing on his nose... Priceless."

The advisor shook his head, "I never thought you had it in you, Thranduil. This gloating."

The Sinda smiled sweetly, "Oh, but that is all the fault of Ereinion. Remember how he loved to tease everyone around him if given the chance? I guess he was very much like your dear brother." He winked at the raven-haired elf, "They must have become very good friends in Mandos, do you not agree? Poor Námo. First Glorfindel and your brother, and once at least Glorfindel was gone again, Ereinion..."

Erestor was just opening his mouth to speak again when the door burst open to reveal... "Elrohir? Glorfindel? Are you quite alright, mellynen?" The young peredhel was only able to mouth the word 'ada' before another laughing fit caught him. The famed Balrog Slayer and Head of the House of the Golden Flower was holding on to the doorframe while bout after bout of laughter shook his body.

It was then that Lord Elrond himself appeared. The moment Elrohir beheld his father, he broke down completely, tears flowing from his eyes – again – while he sank to the floor. Erestor turned to his lord and lover, and, bestowing the sweetest of smiles upon him, inquired, "How is your nose, melethen? I hope you did not break it..."

The sunlight made the water drops on the last roses sparkle like small diamonds, but compared to the warm gleam of Éowyn's eyes the roses seemed almost dull. A strand of flaxen hair had fallen into her face, and Haldir lovingly brushed it back, tucking it behind her ear. The smile upon her lips seemingly begged to be kissed, and the Galadhel did so without a moment's hesitation.

"Oh for goodness' sake, get a room why don't you?" Éomer clearly wasn't amused. He'd been glaring daggers at the two lovers for some time now – ever since they had retreated into their own little world for the third time, not paying any attention to what he was saying.

His remark not only won him the glares of his sister and her beloved, but also a smack to the back of his head, "You wanted to spend some time with Haldir and Éowyn, now do so and do not scare them away." The King of Rohan just mumbled something unintelligible into his beard, which resulted in another smack to his head. Smiling and winking at Éowyn, Arwen urged the Shield-maiden to join her in her new favourite pastime – torture Éomer.

The look of hurt that suddenly appeared on his betrothed's face made Haldir snort and mutter something that sounded like 'women'. A kick to the elf's ribs later, Éowyn all but whimpered, "Here I thought my _honourable_ king and _beloved_ brother wanted to spend some time with his little sister. But now it seems as if the great Éomer of Rohan is annoyed by his _wraith slaying_ sibling."

Arwen, who had begun chuckling the moment Éowyn had started to speak, was now shaking with laughter. "Oh, you are really good. I think I may have to take lessons with you... Not even my brothers can do _that_." And if the Twins actually could not do something that was worth mentioning in the 'Annals of Imladris'.

Éomer had turned, and was now glaring daggers at the raven-haired elf-maiden. "You know, you're not helping." Arwen just gave him a 'and what exactly is your problem' look, so he went on, "I'm really happy for you, Éowyn. Not that I didn't enjoy beating..."

"Finish that sentence, and I will not consider you a family member anymore!" Éowyn cut in, clearly enraged.

"I was going to say 'beating some sense into our dear elf's thick head'. Looks like it helped, after all." The elf in question was looking rather annoyed, and Éowyn had taken to imitating Lord Elrond's most lethal glare. Arwen just stood next to Éomer, face in hands. "Anyway, my point was that no matter how elated I am about your regained happiness, I don't have to witness it..." 'Especially when Arwen won't allow me to touch her,' a small voice in the lower areas of his body added. But he was smart enough not to voice that thought.

Éowyn all but giggled, "Oh, has poor Éomer seen something he didn't want to see? Poor little Éomer..." Already during their childhood she had been able to drive him mad with that particular nickname, and apparently it hadn't lost its effect on the new King of the Riddermark – if that vein that was becoming visible on his forehead was anything to go by.

"You will pay for this, Wyn!" Without another word, Éomer pounced. Éowyn, anticipating her brothers reaction(,) had whirled around just in time, and was running away as if the King of the Dead with his entire host was on her heels.

The two elves, who now found themselves alone all of a sudden, shook their heads and muttered, almost simultaneously, "Humans..."

"You are sleeping on the couch tonight!" Elrond sat in the library, treating his lover to a performance of 'The Grumpy Peredhel'. Which might have been intimidating – to anyone safe Erestor – had his nose not swollen to the size of a small peach, which also affected the way he sounded.

As it were, Erestor had to bite his knuckles to keep from laughing. That surely would not go down well with the miffed half-elf. Censoring his reply until it did not contain any mentioning of 'nose', 'falling', and 'broken', the Chief Advisor answered in a pleading tone, "Meleth, I meant no harm. I only wished to make Thranduil feel welcome here..." And if he could achieve that at Elrond's expense, he was all for it. But he was not going to mention that little detail just yet. "He once was a friend to me, Elrond. One with whom I could share my darkest secrets..." And who confided in Erestor as well.

At the peredhel's questioning gaze, the Noldo nodded, "Aye, he knew. It was one of the reasons why he was so very _fond_ of you."

Erestor knew exactly how his lover's mind worked, so he was prepared for the question that followed, "That is why they trusted you to keep their secret, was it not? Because, despite your love for me, you would do the right thing, no matter how wrong it must have seemed."

The Noldo nodded again, "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. At times, I wanted to scream at you; tell you everything. Tell you how blind you were." The hurt of millennia finally broke down the walls Erestor had erected around himself. The slender form of the raven-haired elf began to shake while he sobbed uncontrollably.

Strong arms came up around him, holding him tightly. A hand was gently combing through long hair, and a soft voice whispered, "We cannot turn back time, melethen. No matter how much we wish we could. I would give anything ... if only I had known my own heart sooner. Or rather, if I had only listened to it sooner. I could have spared you so much heartbreak; you, Thranduil, Celebrían, my children..." Tightening his hold on the precious creature in his embrace, he went on, "There has never been anyone for me – but you. And now that I have you, I will never let you leave again. Never."

Thranduil gazed into the dancing flames of the large fire. Only a few weeks ago they would not have been able to warm him. Grief had turned his body to ice while his soul was slowly fading away. Who would have thought then that he would be sitting in the Hall of Fire again, Vilya sparkling on his finger?

Every conversation with Elrond made him see his own folly now. He should have listened to Ereinion, should have looked beyond the half-elf's obvious dislike of him and his entire realm. 'How young and foolish we were then, and how foolish we remained...' A smile spread across his features. They were slowly leaving the past behind, focussing on a future that would finally bring them both the happiness they had so longed for. Once in Valinor, Elrond and Celebrían would sever any bonds that still tied them together, and then...

Before he could lose himself in dreams of years filled with love, the door to the hall opened and closed with a soft 'click'. Turning his gaze toward the intruder, he beheld both his son and Aragorn. The human king bowed his head, and Legolas smiled, his eyes sparkling like the Long Lake on a summer afternoon when the light of Anor danced upon the dark water.

"I guess you have already heard?" So the news about Lord Elrond's fall had indeed reached everyone within the walls of the Last Homely House already, only a few hours after the actual incident. "The Twins and Lord Glorfindel just told us. Or rather, Elladan did. Elrohir and Glorfindel were too busy laughing and holding on to each other."

Thranduil had to chuckle at that. "They deserve some silliness in their lives. How long did they have to hide their love..." Not that he could not understand Elrond; he had been afraid his son might be hurt. 'Just like me.' But then, Legolas had chosen a mortal lover, not a fellow elf. And Thranduil had been blind to anything safe his own suffering...

"Legolas, my sweet Greenleaf ... forgive me. I ... I only wanted you to be happy. I did not believe that you might find it with a mortal. I hoped... One of Haldir's brothers, or Elladan..." Rising from his chair, he approached the two lovers. "Now I can see how wrong I was. You are stronger than I gave you credit for. Your light will not fade when death takes your love, no. It will sustain the both of you, and will take you to the distant shore."

Tears clouded deep blue eyes, and words fled Legolas as he threw his arms around his father. What had begun that fateful night in the Caverns of Greenwood was now at an end. His father had met Aragorn and had accepted him, or so it seemed. And even if it was not so, Legolas did not wish to know.

Aragorn, who had until now remained silent, caught Thranduil's gaze, "I'd never have allowed him to bond with me had Lady Galadriel not told me that, no matter how little of the noble blood still ran in my veins, it would still be enough in the eyes of the Valar. That I was not sentencing Legolas to death. A slow and most cruel death. She said then once my time had come, we both would be allowed to take a ship..."

The Mirkwood King smiled, "My son can be proud to have a bonded such as you, King Elessar."

"Think we missed anyone?" Elrohir was studying a list of all inhabitants of Imladris while his twin ticked off names. His lover was sitting on a small bench, gazing at one of the many fountains that graced the gardens around the house. His gaze was distant, as if Glorfindel had sunken into reverie, but Elrohir knew that he was quite awake and aware of everything around him.

Stormy eyes, so very similar to his own, caught Elrohir's. "Let us see then. We covered the guests quarters, all of the servants have heard, we were just now in the kitchen and the stables. And Glorfindel took care of the guardians. Looks like everyone knows."

"Could you two convince the cook?" the Balrog Slayer asked as he approached. Slipping his arms around Elrohir's waist, he continued, "A cake in the form of a nose, a broken nose? I am sure everyone will think it is very funny indeed. Well, maybe not my Lord Ada." There it was, that wicked gleam in the azure eyes. To Elrohir it felt like those carefree days of their childhood when 'Unci Glorfy' had helped them plan their plots and tricks.

Elladan grinned, "If he takes offence, it is not our fault, is it? We did not force him to do ... you know ... with Erestor." Despite their involvement in getting their father and his advisor to see what was so very plain, neither of the Twins wished to ponder on what that particular relationship involved.

Glorfindel, who knew that very well, still feigned ignorance. "You mean, we did not force them to make _sweet_ and _tender love_." Elladan turned slightly green while Elrohir kicked his lover, "What is wrong, melethen? They were harassed by the sparrows just like we were. And we both know that we were woken in that charming way because of our lovemaking. Our _passionate_ and _so very beautiful lovemaking_." He could hear how Elrohir's breath grew more erratic with every word, and Elladan was covering his pointed ears. "And since we know that our dearest guests did something were similar, I do not think it is wrong to assume that your Ada and Erestor..."

"Glorfindel! Stop it!" Elladan was taking flight, and Elrohir had broken away from the Elda, glaring daggers at him. However, no matter how wrong the thought of his father and Erestor appeared to him, part of him apparently had not minded one bit.

"Are you sure you wish me to stop, seron vell? I would rather take you to our bed now, repeating the things we did last night, with the slight alteration that I will do the taking. But if you wish me to stop..." He turned and strode towards the nearest entrance of the house, knowing full well that Elrohir would follow him.

And he was not mistaken. Only moments later, his younger lover had caught up with him, grumbling, "You know that I _hate_ you, right?"

Glorfindel just smirked, "Not as much as I _hate_ you, pen-neth." With that he took hold of Elrohir's hand and dragged him to their chambers.


	20. Shadows of the Future

Disclaimer: All characters are J.R.R. Tolkien's, well; I'm playing with their feelings a bit :) I'm not writing to make any profit but for writing's sake, and because I love the world of Middle-Earth.

Notes: Sequel to "An Unexpected Love". Read it first or prepare to be confused.

A/N: For everyone who wanted them, more sparrows lol And for Domi, Glorfy and Wyn in battle wink

Translation of Elvish: Peredhel – half-elven. Thranduil o Calen Glad – Thranduil of Greenwood. Meldis – friend (female). Meleth – love. Melethen – my love. Melin chen – I love you. Cuilen – my life. Calen Glad – Greenwood; Elvish name of Mirkwood. Iaurnaneth – Grandmother. Pen-velui – lovely one. Ada – daddy. Adar – father. Naneth – mother.

-----------------------------------------------

Crossroads

Chapter 19 – Shadows of the Future

Weeks had passed. The last leaves had fallen from the trees, and even the most cold-resistant rose bush had given up its fight against the growing strength of winter. The inhabitants of the Last Homely House prepared for the Winter Solstice festivities, and the departure of their guests, who would set out for Lórien as soon as everyone was sober enough after the feast. In other words, as soon as Glorfindel was able to remain on Asfaloth without falling down every so often.

Elrond's nose had healed, but he still glared daggers at his seneschal and sons whenever the word 'cake' was mentioned. No, he had not been amused at all. Especially when his so-called mate had been gripped by a laughing fit. The fact that Thranduil had been grinning like mad had not helped matters, either. The rest of his guests had shown similar signs of spitefulness. Well, they would all pay, oh yes. The Lord of Imladris was not one who forgave and forgot easily.

On a snowy evening, the peredhel sat in the library, pondering just how to get back at everyone. The Winter Solstice festivities would surely give him a chance to get his revenge. Maybe he should simply forget to inform his dearest guests about Glorfindel's Solstice tradition that he had only invented last year. Oh yes, that would be fun. Thranduil o Calen Glad, honourable ruler and king, hobbling around like a rabbit because he stepped into a warm chocolate apple that had been sitting in his shoe. Aragorn and Legolas would not be spared, either, Elrond was sure of it. The Twins had not told their 'brother' about last Solstice yet, the Lord of Imladris would have noticed that.

Maybe he would be kind on Haldir, Orophin, Míriel, Éowyn and Éomer. They had not shown too much mirth after all. But how could he get back at his _beloved_ sons, Glorfindel and Erestor? Maybe he should come up with yet another new Solstice tradition? Erestor and Glorfindel would be easy victims. All he had to do was _help_ them by re-sorting their papers. Yes, though no one would believe such a thing of him, Elrond's seneschal had to do paperwork as well – and hated every moment of it. So if _someone_ would, well, leave the window in his study open on a stormy day...

The Twins were hardest. Elrohir had only one weak spot, and that was his mate. There was no way Elrond would do anything to the blond Elda, so... An evil smile appeared on the peredhel's lips. He could put some blueberry juice into Glorfindel's soap, which he used to wash his hair. The vain Balrog Slayer would surely blame his mate for, well, his purple hair. Mean, yes, but the cake had been worse.

Only Elladan seemed to have no weaknesses. There was no love in his life, and Elrond could almost feel his son's uneasiness. All around him, Elladan could see happy couples, only he was alone. Oh yes, Elrond had seen what the future held for his eldest, but it would not do to tell him. Not yet, probably not ever. He would win the battle ahead of him, would fight the demons that still haunted the one who was waiting for Elladan, there, on the white shores...

Sighing, Elrond brought himself out of his musings. It just would not do. Maybe he should ask his daughter. She might know a way to get to Elladan...

---

By now, the first snowflakes had coated the roofs with a delicate white plaid, and nature seemed to have begun its long slumber until the spring sun would wake it again. The sparrows had taken refuge on the patios, where they could hide when it was snowing and where the big folk had put thing for them to eat. They had trained them well, the birds thought to themselves. Yes, life was good in fair Imladris.

High up in the Misty Mountains, however, orcs and goblins had multiplied again. Untouched by Sauron's demise, they were once again thirsting for blood. They hadn't forgotten the incident with the dwarves so many years ago. And they were sure that Rivendell had aided them on their journey. So their eyes were fixed on the elven valley, waiting for the appropriate moment to avenge themselves. And once the first snows had fallen, they deemed the time right.

They would attack at night, armed not only with their gruesome weapons, but also with torches to burn everything down. The elves had long enough dwelled in the vale beneath their lair; it was time they were dispelled once and for all. Their plan seemed good enough. But they had forgotten who it was that lived in the house of Elrond.

---

Dusk had brought more snow to the lively valley, and any sounds was dampened by the white carpets that grew in thickness with every passing minute. So it happened that the attacking orcs came as a surprise to the ever alert guardians of the Vale. Many an elf died in the ambush, but most of the guards fought back fiercely, breaking through the dark lines of their enemies. Only one archer left the field of battle, riding as fast as he could to alert Imladris.

Éowyn and Glorfindel had just finished a little stroll through the snow-covered gardens, sharing tales of their respective lives. The Balrog Slayer had grown very fond of the young Rohirrim, had even told her the real story of his fight with Morgoth's beast. That very evening, he had explained about the Kinslaying at Alqualondë, had described how his Lord, Turgon, had longed to stay out of the fight, but how he had been drawn into the battle in the end. She understood him just like only those few he called _family_ could, had seen right away just how important Elrohir had been for him in his past; how important he was still. The Elda could not say if it was that famed female intuition, or simply Éowyn's caring soul that enabled her to see right through his cheerful exterior. But he did not really care, either. He only knew that both he and his mate had found another ally to confide in and rely on. And somehow the elf felt as if they would need Éowyn in the very near future.

A young sparrow had just landed in a large heap of snow, well, crashed into it really, and was now hopping out of it, shaking off the cold stuff, chirping angrily. Laughing at the birds antics, the two companions were about to enter the house again when a breathless guard appeared before them. "Lord Glorfindel! Orcs attacked the outer posts. Many have fallen already. You must come, my Lord."

Eyes narrowing down to slits, the Lord of the Golden Flower growled, "How dare they! Will they never learn not to annoy us so shortly before Solstice?" With a much calmer voice, he addressed the guard, "Alert everyone, and do not despair. Do not forget to inform King Elessar and Legolas. Both of them have fought many an orc already, and will be an immense help. Also Haldir and Orophin..." Inspiration hit him, and he turned to Éowyn. "Will you fight by my side tonight, meldis? Let us show them that this _little_ Last Alliance was _nothing_ compared to the Balrog and Wraith Slayer combined."

Éowyn, who had taken her trusted sword with her since Glorfindel had wanted to see the 'weapon that killed the Witch-King', glanced at the shining steel, smiling coldly, "But this time, let us make sure that Haldir is not mistaken for an axe-cushion again. I think Legolas has no interest in carrying him around again."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Glorfindel could not help grinning as he mounted his faithful steed. "Well, then let us deal with those orcs before your beloved gets to them, shall we?" Holding out his hand, he lifted Éowyn and settled her in front of him. Then they were gone, riding as swiftly as the wind.

---

The orcs didn't know what had come upon them. First those blasted elves had had the guts to fight back, and then... Two golden figures had suddenly appeared in their midst, their swords singing as more and more fell beasts died at their hands. As if that wasn't already enough, arrows began to rain down upon them out of nowhere, and two other fighters appeared. Before long, the attack was over and all of the orcs lay dead in their dark blood.

Éomer had beaten Haldir at reaching Éowyn first, and was now glaring at her, "Who do you think you are? You are my little sister! You aren't allowed to go out and have fun without taking me with you!" The Shield-maiden stared at her brother and King, unable to believe what she had just heard. Had Éomer just told her off for going into battle without him? He, who'd been so very much against her fighting with the Rohirrim at Helm's Deep and on the Pelennor?

However, before she could appreciate this change in her brother's attitude, no doubt the work of Arwen, Haldir was finally standing before her, towering over his beloved, fuming like an angry dragon, "What did you think you were doing anyway? You could have been killed, again. Do I have to tie you down so that..."

Glorfindel, who had been leaning against Elrohir, chuckling helplessly at Éomer's little speech and his sister's flabbergasted expression, now came to Éowyn's rescue, "Actually, dearest Haldir, your beloved was more concerned about _your_ wellbeing. You seem to have a tendency to receive blows to your back. I do not believe she was looking forward to spending Solstice putting you together again." Then, azure eyes glinting wickedly, he added, "Just face it, you _wood-dwellers_, and yes, that also includes our dearest Greenleaf over there, you wood-dwellers are simply rotten sword fighters. You are _alright_ with a bow, or fighting knives, but you do not have the _finesse_ and _elegance_ that is needed to wield a sword." When three rather angry wood-elves advanced upon him, he turned to Elrohir, "Meleth, I just remembered that there is this thing, you know, I have to attend to. I will leave now." And he was gone faster than anyone could have said 'Mandos'.

---

"You could have been hurt, killed even," Haldir was not about to let this drop, oh no. "What were you thinking? Did you think at all? Or did you follow Glorfindel's example – act first, think later?" Catching his breath, he added, "You should listen to your brother and follow..."

Éowyn was starting to get _slightly_ annoyed by now, and snapped back, "I was raised to be a fighter just like my brother. And no one, not you nor my dearest brother have the right to tell me to stay behind while you get yourselves killed. And anyway, Éomer was just miffed because I went off without him."

"That is besides the point." Midnight-blue eyes sparkled dangerously, "I dread to imagine what would have happened had Glorfindel not been with you. You would have gone on your own to fight those orcs, am I not right?"

"I can watch out for myself just fine, thank you for having such faith in me." Then the memories of Mirkwood came back, making her blood run cold and she whispered, "I was not alone, Haldir. I would never be so stupid again." Sitting down next to the Lórien elf, she took hold of one of his hands, interlacing their fingers. "I know I was foolish before, and I brought everything that happened afterwards upon us..."

Haldir shook his head, "It was a test, a test the Valar wanted us to pass so that we could be as one afterwards. I just... When we heard of the attack, and that you had left with Glorfindel... I was not there with you, to fight by your site, melethen, not there to protect you. It was never my intention to stop you from fighting the evil that is left in Arda. I have seen what you are able to do. How could I not admire you for it, after you killed him who we feared almost more than his master. I only wish to fight with you whenever the need arises and we have to wield our swords again. Besides, I am the best sword fighter in Lórien, thank you very much."

"Says a lot about the sword fighting in Lórien," Éowyn chuckled, before a miffed Haldir silenced her in the most effective manner possible. Evidentially, he needed to teach her some manners again.

---

"You are so evil, Fin. Really. Poor Legolas. And poor Orophin." Elrohir was giggling into Glorfindel's chest, the strong heartbeat telling him that they had also weathered this threat to their lives. Their earlier lovemaking had been frantic, as it always was after one of them had been in a battle, no matter how large, or small.

The Elda tightened his hold, and smiled as he asked, "And what of Haldir?" Burying his nose in the silken hair of his bonded, he breathed in the scent smell that had always calmed him, even when the peredhel had been just a little elfling. They had come a long way indeed.

Giggling again, Elrohir replied, "Nay, Haldir deserves it. You know 'Haughty Haldir' and all of that. Besides, I do not believe that if Éowyn and he were practising, it would be our fellow elf who would win." Snuggling deeper into Glorfindel's embraced, he sighed contentedly. "Or if you two were going to fight..."

Drawing a deep breath, the Balrog Slayer whispered, "I told her, Elrohir. About Gondolin, and the Kinslaying."

The peredhel's eyes filled with tears, and yet a smile was on his face as he raised his head to gaze adoringly at his beloved, "She has won your trust so quickly? I am glad, melethen. And so very proud of you. You faced your demons, and face them every day. Melin chen, cuilen."

"She has already done so much good, without even knowing. She is the reason why Imladris and Calen Glad have finally grown closer. Because of her, Legolas has his ada again. Oh yes, and then there is of course Haldir." He chuckled as Elrohir's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"We really are terrible. Poor Haldir. He nearly died just a few weeks ago, and look at us." His stormy eyes grew serious again. "I am glad, so glad that she will come with us. For even if iaurnaneth said that Éowyn had to make a choice, do you really think she would stay here? You know what that would mean for Haldir, and so does she. She would not risk that. Not if she was given another option."

"They will be together forever." Drawing Elrohir even closer, he took the enticing mouth before him in a gentle kiss. When he drew back, the peredhel's eyes were darkened with renewed arousal, and a dreamy smile played around kiss-swollen lips. "Together forever, pen-velui, just like we will be..." Rolling them both over so that he was on top of the younger elf, he smirked, "and we can do this for all eternity, meleth..." The smirked turned positively wicked, "Just like your Ada and Erestor."

---

Elladan sat in the dark Hall of Fire once again. His latest fling had already moved on, and had thrown herself at one of the victorious soldiers that very night. It had hurt, but not because he had any feelings for her. No, it hurt because all around him people were celebrating with their loved ones, celebrating that yet another threat was taken from them.

While Elladan usually had his Twin and Glorfindel to share such moments with, this night Elrohir and the Balrog Slayer had been locked up in their own room. There was no one, no one who cared how Elladan felt. He knew in his heart that he was being unjust. Many elves loved him, wished to see him happy...

His dark thoughts were interrupted as someone opened the door. Head turning towards the intruder, he beheld King Thranduil. The Sinda seemed to scan the room, and finally his eyes met the peredhel's. "Good evening, Elladan. I thought that no one would be here anymore at this late hour." Drawing closer, he inquired, "Would you mind if I kept you company for a short while? Everyone else seems to have found someone to spend this joyous night with, except for the two of us."

Was the Mirkwood elf a relation of the Lady of the Wood? Or his Adar? He had seemingly read Elladan's mind. "I ... no, not at all. I was brooding, and since everyone tells me that this is not a good thing, I am happy for any interruption." Oh lovely, you are babbling like a little elfling.

Waiting until Thranduil had made himself comfortable in another armchair, Elladan said, "I am glad, my Lord, that you and Adar have finally put your battles to rest. Naneth will be so happy about it. We all are. It was hard, especially for Legolas. Whenever he was visiting, he seemed uncomfortable to be around us, even though Aragorn was like a brother for us. And poor Erestor. It was so plain to see that he..." Covering his mouth, he started coughing. That was _not_ a thought he wished to dwell upon.

Thranduil chuckled, "They were meant for each other. But we should not look back, young Elladan. 'What if' is a dangerous game. I am glad, truly glad that Celebrían married your father. Else you would never have come into this world. And maybe I would not have my little Greenleaf, either." Smiling, he continued, "No, let us look to the future. For it holds the fulfilment of our wishes and dreams." At Elladan's surprised expression, his smile grew, "No, I do not pretend to know things, to have the Sight. It is a feeling. Valinor will bring happiness to both of us, I am sure of it."


End file.
